A lesson in Alienomics
by aztechobo3
Summary: Ben Tennyson needed a vacation. He decided to journey the universe he spent his years protecting. He decided to start somewhere simple, in an unassuming world in an artificial island holding Honnō City.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword: This is heavily based on and inspired by To My Death I fight. I was disappointed with no shipping ending, so I decided to make my own. Credits to BahamutReishiki for the plot. I'm basically just replacing Ichigo with Ben since I'm more comfortable with the latter source material. And with that, let us begin.

* * *

Ben Tennyson was a man of many words. Handsome. Charming. Intelligent. Athletic. Super-star. He's seen it all. Heard it all. He was that awesome.

But he was having a problem.

An existential crisis.

It was a year after his fight with Maltruant when he realized none of his former antagonists could defeat him. None of them could pose a challenge. None of them could match Alien X.

So he decided to travel the multiverse.

"Excuse me, young man," an old lady said, holding a cane. "Could you help me cross the street?"

Ben was at Honnō City, a city built on an artificial island and governed by a chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors.

Last he checked his world's version of Japan didn't have a Honnō City, so this was intriguing.

"Sure thing," Ben said, taking her hand. He helped her cross the street to the sidewalk on the other side. There was a building in front of it that read, 'Ginza Kojyu,' and carried the fragrance of delicious food unto the street.

"Forgive me if I maybe so bold. But you are quite fluent in your Japanese," the old lady said. "Are you perhaps of Japanese descent?"

Right, they were speaking in Japanese. He was in Japan. An alternate reality Japan, but one with the same language as that in his universe.

"I like to travel," Ben said with a smile, avoiding her question. "It was nice to meet you, ma'am. Meeting others is what I live for."

That and helping them. But the latter went without saying.

"Very well," the old lady said, thanked him once more, released his hand and went into the restaurant.

"So this is Honnō," Ben said. Large buildings and skyscrapers filled the skyline. This city was divided into four districts from the slums on the bottom to the wealthy at the top. He read about it by skimming the net for data pertaining to the area he stumbled into when he opened a portal from outer space.

It was a random universe with no aliens, magic, or anything interesting going on.

He wanted to see everything Honnō had to offer before he decided with its fate. He knew he had to help the poor. But the question was how. And he couldn't stay in this universe forever. Countless others needed to be seen.

"Solutions, solutions…" Ben mumbled. He passed by the window of a mirror shop and caught his reflection in one of the mirrors in its display. Brown hair, green eyes, a plain Occidental face. He wore a green jacket with the number ten etched on the left chest area, and a white shirt underneath. His hands were buried in his blue jean pockets, and his green sneakers moved across the concrete surface.

The square faceplate of his watch glinted against the sun.

The Omnitrix.

It was alien technology he stumbled upon, or rather it stumbled upon him in a forest at the start of summer when he was only ten years old.

'Some people are born great. Some achieve greatness. And some have greatness thrust upon them.' William Shakespeare's quote rang true for the young shapeshifter.

Ben created a false identity hours within his arrival in the new world. He was an exchange student from New York City. To make it more authentic he altered his human physiology and made himself look younger.

Forging fake ID's and changing looks would've needed contacts and allies in high places or in the underbelly of society, in this case the Japanese government or the Yamaguchi-gumi.

But with his watch, he needed none of those.

He was still Ben Tennyson. A quiet student involved in a car accident when he was ten, lost his memories, was taken into foster care, became a child prodigy and rose up the ranks up until men in suits approached him with the promise of a ticket to Columbia University in Upper Manhattan.

And he was only in high school.

It was a bombastic fiction Ben created for himself, but one he felt he richly deserved.

He only ever went to college once. And within the day he obtained a diploma and was carried by students and a professor for a party to celebrate his success.

God, he was good.

Ben went to the local AEON Co supermarket and left with a bag of groceries using money he stole from some good for nothing drug dealers in Tokyo.

Tonight he was going to cook some delicious steak, bacon and chicken stew! He was so hungry his mouth almost watered at the thought of eating food.

He entered a gated building. It was an expensive condominium. Ben rented the entire fifth floor. The security guard standing beside the entrance, a stout old man in a black cap, white uniform, black trousers and boots greeted him. "Morning, Ben. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sir." Ben grinned. "Honnō isn't that different from New York if you know the local languages."

The security guard scoffed. "You'd be surprised, young man. This island isn't just for scholastic opportunities."

Ben was trying to figure out what the old man meant when he heard tires roll against the road. He glanced behind him to find a black Sedan limousine parked by the sidewalk. It honked.

Ben pointed at the car. "Who's that?"

The guard paled like he saw a ghost. "T-th-"

T-th? Who?" Ben rolled his eyes and passed his grocery bag to the security guard before approaching the passenger seat window of the limousine. He tapped his left knuckle on its black tinted window and waited.

The window buzzed down to reveal a girl with neatly cut hair that fell below her shoulders and a stern face, wearing a lace ruffled dress that accentuated her figure and drew attention to her legs. She crossed one leg over the other, revealing black high heels, and looked Ben up and down before nodding to herself.

"Ben Tennyson, I presume?"

"You presume right, mysterious stranger," Ben said with a roll of his eyes.

She scowled. "I do not know how they do it in America, but in Japan it is common courtesy to show respect to your betters."

He laughed. "You're funny."

"I'm glad you're so easily entertained. I presume you're unaware of who I even am?"

"You presume right again," Ben said. Rich people and their need to emphasize their words. "What do you want? And if it's a Ponzi scheme you can count me in."

She stared at him with a dubious expression. He grinned.

"Driver, did we perhaps make a mistake on the identity of the transfer student?"

"No." A bespectacled old man in a suit at the driver's seat shook his head. "I am sure that is him."

She pointed at Ben without looking at him. "This is Benjamin Tennyson, the prodigy so great he achieved a ticket to Columbia University? Are you faultless in your observation?"

"Hey. I'm right here." She ignored Ben.

"Young lady Satsuki, it is he." The old man laughed. "You may relax."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and gave Ben a cold look. If that was supposed to affect him she was better off pelting him with ice cubes.

"I shall be honest, Mr. Tennyson. I was quite curious about the new student to my school and sought their audience for myself to scrutinize their capabilities. Based on what you've shown so far I am left wanting."

"Okay. You can fuck off now," he cheerfully said with a playful wave of his hand.

'Satsuki' shook her head. "You are quite the disappointment. I shall be expecting you in Honnōji two minutes early for class and not a second longer. Good day to you." The window buzzed up.

"Oh, hey," Ben said. Satsuki raised a brow. He scratched his head. "Mind giving me directions to the place?"

"Google it," she said. The window closed and the limousine drove off.

Ben chuckled. "What a piece of work." He returned to the guard, took his groceries and entered the lobby of the condominium. He took the elevator to the fifth floor and paused. There was a package waiting at the hall five meters ahead. He opened it and found a uniform.

He rummaged its contents. The uniform, a blazer, a shirt, trousers and shoes were all in gray.

"Not too shabby," Ben said.

* * *

Based on his research, the number of stars affixed to the uniform indicated the rank of the students. He assumed there was actual money involved which explained the fierce competition regarding the students rankings.

Also something about life fibers or whatever. He didn't pay attention. Ben closed the laptop and pulled the sheets up over his body as he slept. He woke up the next day and prepared for school. High school all over again. Maybe he should bring along Gwen, Kevin and Rook.

Maybe next time.

He stood at the front of a crowd of parents and guardians of Honnō City accompanying other students towards Honnōji Academy. He was actually surprised because he assumed he was the only one.

A group of students approached the crowd. The tallest one, a man with combed short blond hair and dark skin wouldn't have been out of place in heavyweight boxing. Three black pointed stars emblazoned his chest.

Ben looked at the other students. One stars.

"Listen up! I am Ira Gamagori! Honnōji Academy Student Council Disciplinary Committee Chair! I welcome you all to Student Evaluation Day! For those of you who have recently been granted the honor and privilege by Lady Satsuki to attend Honnouji Academy, there are three rules you must follow! Rule Number One! All students are to bow down to Lady Satsuki whenever she graces you with her presence! Rule Number Two! Food and drinks are prohibited in the hallways and classrooms except during designated times! Rule Number Three! Honnouji Academy has a strict dress code. Uniforms are distributed solely by Lady Satsuki! Anyone caught wearing anything else shall suffer harshly! Let the Student Evaluation Day begin!"

Satsuki? The girl he met yesterday? She must be the daughter of the chairman of the school or something to garner that much respect.

Ben entered Honnōji Academy. The school buildings were a quarter of a mile beyond the entrance, leaving a spacious courtyard. He was led by a student to a door at the side of a building. A student waited for him. He wore a lab coat with a single black pointed star on his collar. He pointed at the white monobloc. Ben took a seat in front of a table holding a strange machine. There was a hole fitting his right hand. He assume it had a needle that would take his blood or something and call him healthy.

"Please roll up your sleeve and place your hand inside the machine." He did. He waited a minute until it beeped. "You can remove it now."

Ben shrugged and extracted his arm from the machine. It continued beeping. When it finally stopped, the student looked at the screen of the laptop across the desk, gasped, fell out of his seat and ran for the halls. He turned the laptop around and found it highlighting information bold red letters. He read it aloud. "Student name: Tennyson, Benjamin. Life Fiber Resistance - One-hundred-percent."

* * *

The cafeteria was arrayed with white tables surrounded by plastic bench seats. Four pillars surrounded the tables. Ben had brought his own lunch. A delicious cheeseburger worth 2,221 yen, or 20 dollars. There were five more in his backpack and when he ran out he was sure he was going to break out of school to buy more.

He bit a piece of his burger and licked the cheese. 'Ah. This is the life.' There was something about this food that made it inexplicably delicious. More so than the ones in his world at least.

He might stay here just for the food.

He was about to take another bite when a knife struck his meal.

He watched the burger slide out of the bun and fall to the table. Cheese splattered across the surface. His bun was empty. He gently lowered it to the table and mourned the loss of his food.

Ben altered his watch before he entered the new universe. He no longer needed to turn into an alien to obtain their powers. He was a step closer to Ben ten thousand, an iteration of himself far into the future.

His most constant power was that of XLR8, a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Kinecelerans were capable of manipulating friction and acceleration so fast time seemed to stand still.

Ben saw two more knives approach him. They were suspended in the air two inches from his face. To his left eye and his chin. He lazily plucked them out of the air. He found the source of the knifes.

The perpetrator was a thin man with knife-like protrusions from his uniform, a piercing on his tongue lolling out of his lips, sharpened teeth and a mohawk hairstyle.

He rescinded the acceleration and time returned to normal.

"Prepare yourself, Ben Tennyson! I, Jack Naito, president of the Knife Throwing Club, will take you down!"

"You ruined my burger," Ben said. He stood up. "What the fuck did it do to you?"

"You imbecile-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence Ben crossed the twenty yards between them and struck a punch to his face. Ben felt Jack's nose shatter against his knuckle and felt a wet substance soak his skin. Jack fell on his ass, covering his nose. Ben swung his leg back and kicked the side of Jack's head, dislocating his jaw. Tooth, spit and blood flew from his mouth forming a puddle which his face fell into.

Ben was having a hard time breathing. He realized he briefly accelerated and forced himself to calm down. He clenched and unclenched his fists and counted to one hundred. When he was done he knelt beside Jack and tapped his shoulder. "Sorry about that. I can heal you if you like."

Jack fervently shook his head. "I-I humbly apologize."

"I'm surprised you're actually still conscious," Ben said. "You're pretty strong, Jack."

"N-no. I'm not." Jack got on his knees and made a bow. "Please don't kill me."

Ben crouched before Jack and put a hand to his shoulder. "Let's start over. Why did you ruin my burger?"

Jack hesitated. Ben narrowed his eyes. In his panic Jack told him everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Naito was a president of the knife throwing club. Club captains wore two star uniforms. He was a member of the acrobatics club until someone named Sanageyama offered him a two star uniform and his own club under the prerequisite he defeats Ben.

Old school bullying, huh. Ben shook his head and smiled in amusement as he helped Jack up. He should've known being a foreigner would bring him complications in Japan.

Oh, and there was something involving Goku uniforms or whatever. He was kind of empty. He returned to his seat and took another burger from his backpack to enjoy. He saw Jack hesitate and tapped the space next to him.

"Join me," Ben said.

Jack, who had a broken nose and soaked half his face in his own spit and blood hesitantly nodded. Ben would heal him later. After he finished his lunch.

"My life's ruined," Jack said. It seems the realization of failing his task was finally seeping up on him.

"How so?" Ben took a bite of the new cheeseburger. It was still warm. He handed Jack another.

"I needed the two star uniform to earn money," Jack said honestly.

"God, this place is a mess," Ben said. "Get a job or something. Work in Tokyo."

"You think it's that easy, huh." Jack shook his head. "We can't all be geniuses like you, Ben. I'm scraping at the bottom of the barrel here. If I had another choice I wouldn't be doing this shit."

Brilliant burst of lights shone down from the top of Honnouji Academy. Ben made out Satsuki Kiryuin slowly descending down a flight of translucent steps, wearing a white and blue sailor uniform and a scabbard holding a sheathed sword by her hips. Four people flanked her. The big guy Ira Gamagori. A blue haired guy with sunglasses. A pink haired girl in a cap. Another guy with literal green hair.

"Whoa," Ben said, standing up. "You all have weird hair."

"Jack Naito," Satsuki said. "You have failed in your mission. You don't deserve to wear a Goku uniform. Do you disagree?"

"N-no." Jack rubbed his shoulder, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Satsuki nodded.

"Hey," Ben said. "Green hair. You're Sanageyama, right? You sent this guy after me? Why don't you face me yourself so I can kick your ass?"

"Don't think I'm as weak as him," Sanageyama said, smirking. Ben gave a friendly smile.

Inside, he was boiling.

These rich punks blackmailed the man he was sitting next to to attacking him in exchange for some money? They dangled a carrot in front of a hungry rabbit and yanked it away when it failed its appointed task.

That was so incredibly annoying.

But they didn't attack him directly. Which meant there was no reason for violence. He'll heal Jack later. But for now he just wanted to enjoy his meal.

"Naito," Gamagori said. "Give me your uniform." To Ben's astonishment Jack removed his clothing on the spot, leaving him in nothing but boxers. He handed the two star Goku uniform to Gamagori, who nodded. "From this point on you are demoted to no star."

"Jeez." Ben rolled his eyes. "Jack, if you really need money that much just work for me."

Jack looked on in surprise. Ben shrugged. "Sorry for attacking you, man. But to be fair you did ruin my burger."

"Quite." Satsuki met Ben's eyes. Her face was apathetic. His was genial. "You're always a ball of sunshine, aren't you, Ben?"

"And you're a bucket of ice." He bit on his burger, chewed and swallowed. "Hey. I'm rich like you but I'm not an asshole about it."

"How did you move so fast? None of your records from New York hinted at athletic capabilities."

"What can I say? I'm a man of mystery." He laughed. "I always wanted to say that."

The sound of her sword sliding out of its sheath came before Satsuki threw a downward slash towards him. His instinct made him accelerate. Time slowed to a standstill. He finished his burger before she even moved an inch and wondered why she was attacking him.

Ben decided to humor her. He carried his burger, slowed down his acceleration and leaned an inch to the left, avoiding her blade that hit thin air. He extracted a fourth cheeseburger and began munching while he slid out of his seat, carrying his backpack like a shield. Not that he needed it. For a shield to be useful he needed to be hit first. And Satsuki was doing a fine job missing. He took simple steps sideways avoid her swipes, and stepped backwards to avoid her thrusts. She must be impressive, he noted, based on the stances she used as she attacked him.

But she was so slow.

He was barely using a small percentage of XLR8's power and it was enough to avoid her hits.

He noted she lost her cool expression and was scowling. Atta girl. She must've been increasing her speed. There was an imperceptible rise in her attacks. She was slightly faster. The swooshes when she cut air was slightly sharper.

He was down to his last burger and eyed Jack with envy. Dude was in his boxers with a bloodied face eating Ben's cheeseburger and watching the spectacle without a care in the world. Oh man. Ben wished he was that brave.

"That's enough," Ben said, once his final cheeseburger was finished. Satsuki held her sword with both hands. Her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. She was exhaling through her mouth. But other than that, she looked like she could keep going.

Well, he can't.

"I'm out of burgers," Ben said. "I'm going to buy more."

"You didn't even strike back," Satsuki noted as she sheathed her sword into her scabbard with an audible click. "Most impressive." Although she lost her scowl and her face returned to one of apathy, he couldn't help but think there was satisfaction and acknowledgement in her eyes. Years of taking backhanded compliments from Gwen, and later on Kevin, honed his skills when it came to people who pretended not to care. "Consider your admittance to Honnouji Academy…approved."

He stared at her. "Pff." He burst out into laughter. "I don't need your approval, Satsuki." He wiped a teardrop with his left forefinger.

"And I do not care of your opinions." She gave him a parting glance and left.

"Benjamin Tennyson!" Gamagori's voice echoed through the area before it quickly changed into that of a businessman's, "In order to attend Honnouji Academy, you will need to fill out these forms in triplicate. I do not expect you to finish every single form today, so I will start you off with the Student Residential Contract, Heating and Electric, Amenities, Health Insurance, Life Insurance, Proof of Citizenship and the down payment on your dormitory room. The total cost for everything comes out to 102,000 yen."

One star students began piling stacks of papers on top of Ben's hands. He dropped it on the table with the spilled cheeseburger and sighed. His eyes met Jack's. "Hey. I'll pay you by the hour to become my assistant," Ben said, giving him a thumbs up.

"How much?" Jack asked.

"Eleven thousand yen per hour. Around a hundred dollars?"

"I'm in! What do you want me to do?"

"Bring this to the gate." Jack happily took the ream of paper and carried them out of the cafeteria.

"It's not nice giving false hope to others," Gamagori said when Jack was out of earshot. "That man is incapable of passing most of his exams. He was on his way out of the school even before lady Satsuki gave him the opportunity to redeem himself."

"By attacking me," Ben said.

"Yes." Gamagori looked at the direction Jack took. "It's a fool's errand to think giving him money will make him better, Tennyson-san."

"Okay?" Ben covered his yawning mouth and stretched an arm. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. I'll give you the money tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes." Gamagori nodded.

"Cool." Ben left.

* * *

Ben led Jack to his condominium and they took an elevator to the fifth floor. When Jack asked which room was Ben's, Ben told him it was the entire floor. Jack managed to gape without dropping the stack of paper in his hands.

Ben offered him a place to stay.

"Let me sleep on it," Jack said.

Ben then revealed the Omnitrix and his alien powers. Not that he was trying to hide them. He was just having fun pretending to be in disguise, even if it was the identity of his younger self.

To say Jack was surprised to learn the existence of extraterrestrial life was low-balling it.

It's been three days since Ben went to Honnōji Academy. In his second day Ben stumbled into a girl called Mako. She was a small girl and a bundle of energy. A motormouth capable of talking all day long. They clicked instantly and spent a lot of time talking. Or rather, Ben listening to her talk.

Now it was the third. He was walking down the hall alongside Mako. She was a girl with a bowl cut and wore a plain no star uniform.

"So what class do you have next? I just came from math. I don't see why people always think I don't belong in the class. I don't really pay attention but everybody was really upset at me last year." Mako walked beside him, but his longer legs meant farther strides. Ben had to consciously slow himself to allow her to keep up.

"Next class is English, which given my background meant it's an ace in the hole." Ben mimed shooting a basketball into a hoop.

"Lucky you! Oh, I nearly forgot. Guess what happened to me today, Ben!"

"You won the lottery?"

"That would've been nice! But no, I met a new friend!" When one door opened she literally grabbed the girl who stepped out and shrieked in surprise. "Meet Ryuko Matoi!"

Ryuko was taller than Mako, with mid-length black hair and a red highlight on her bangs. She had blue eyes with gear-shaped pupils. She wore a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black and white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

"She's in almost all of my classes and everything! I met her this morning after teaching Mataro a valuable lesson about skipping school and mugging people!"

Ryuko weakly raised a hand. "Hey. Girl just took me out of the bathroom."

Ben glanced at the door Mako grabbed her from. There was a pink symbol consisting of a circle above a plus.

"Yolo," Ben said. He hooked an arm around Mako's shoulder. "I see you've met my sister."

"Wait." Ryuko stepped back and compared the two. "You two are siblings?"

"Ben's like a brother to me."

Ryuko raised a hand in front of her eyes to bridge them apart. "You two look nothing alike!"

"Close enough," Ben said. "Nice to meet you, Ryuko." He offered a hand. "I'm Ben Tennyson."

"Ben…" She shook his hand. "You're the foreigner."

"What gave me away?" He asked sarcastically. "Is it my height or the color of my eyes?"

"A little bit of both." Ryuko grinned mischievously. "But mostly your name. English words just don't fit the Japanese vocabulary, do they Mako?"

"Nope, not at all."

"So you're a transfer student?" Ryuko seemed determined to point out the obvious.

"In hindsight, I guess?" Ben rubbed his chin and gave a contemplative expression. Ryuko chuckled.

"Ryuko is just like you, Ben!" Mako piped up. "She's a transfer student that arrived just this very morning."

"I actually arrived yesterday."

"So she arrived this morning?" Ben asked.

"Yes, she most definitely did!" Mako nodded.

They studiously ignored Ryuko's exasperated sigh. "Oh god. There's two of you."

They shared a grin at her expense.

"Excuse me, young man." An old voice called out. Ben glanced at the source. It was a scraggly looking middle-aged man with thick eyeglasses.

"Ben Tennyson? There is a slight issue that came up involving your transcript. It turns out that there was a mix up between your record and another student's. While that's not a bad thing, it'll take a least a week for your proper records to be faxed over. In the meantime you need to take a placement test to determine what classes you take."

"Who you?" Ben asked.

"That's professor Mikisugi Aikuro," Ryuko whispered to him.

"Ah." Ben folded his arms on his chest and nodded. "I knew that."

"You didn't, did you."

"Nope." To the professor, he said, "Placement test? Sure, I guess. I'll see you two later."

"Bye," Mako said with a wave.

"Take care," Ryuko added with a nod. They strolled away, deep into their discussion.

"You don't need to worry about missing your next class. I've already cleared it with your professor. Now come on, my class is on the sixth floor."

"Whatever you say, prof."

* * *

"My, my," Aikuro drawled out while staring out through a pair of binoculars down at the courtyard, "Kids these days. They have no idea how things work."

Ben had changed the alien whose abilities he was using from XLR8 to Brainstorm, a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Among Brainstorm's abilities was an increased intellect to a one nonillion degree and the ability to discharge green electricity.

Ben would've gone with Grey Matter, but Brainstorm's offensive capabilities were far more useful in this situation.

He had time to think.

Who is this professor? Why did he suddenly call out Ben? Why did he insist to bring Ben to the sixth floor?"

"Professor Mikisugi?" Ben asked. "I'm just wondering. Who are you?"

"What? Ben, I just told you. I'm a professor of-"

"No, not that." Ben shook his head. "Your real identity." Green electricity sparked from his forehead. "The one you're hiding from me? Who are you?"

"The answer to your question is quite simple, Benjamin. I am someone interested in how you fought Satsuki."

"So you're a pervert?" Ben asked.

"I am no such, is that electricity from your head?" The professor asked in surprise. "How are you doing that? Are you wearing a Goku uniform?"

"I'm part alien," Ben said. He heard a commotion and checked from the window. On the courtyard Ryuko was bloodied and beaten to a pulp. She lied on her back in a crater from the shattered surface of the yard. A short man loomed over her. He wore a pair of boxing gloves, a headguard, boxing robe, boxing shorts secured with championship belt, and high-top sneakers.

"What the heck?" Ben narrowed his eyes. "No one's doing anything. Like no one did anything when I beat Jack. This school is a piece of work." Electricity gathered from his hair, causing it to rise into spikes. He was coated in static light, illuminating the room in incandescent green. He narrowed his eyes at the boxer and discharged a spear of electricity from the window that struck the boxer's back. The boxer convulsed mid-punch and fell on his back.

Ben saw him push his hands off the ground in an attempt to get up.

He released another torrent.

"Impossible," the professor said. "You have a life fiber. But where is it?"

"No," Ben said. "I'm an actual alien."

"What? Are you part martian?" The professor scoffed.

"I'm part everything." Ben glared at him. "Why were they fighting?" He'd love to accuse the boxer of being a prick who got the jollies hitting girls, but Jack was bribed into attacking Ben just three days prior.

"You know why, Ben," the professor said.

"Satsuki and her group, really?" Ben let the electricity recede and combed his staticked hair with his hand. He was running his fingers over his hair when the professor coughed. "What?"

"How strong are you?"

"Stronger than everyone here put together. Why?"

"Is that what you believe in?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "It's got nothing to do with belief."

The professor grinned. "Is that what your kamui is telling you?"

Ben narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck's a kamui?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Tennyson tapped his watch and changed the alien powers he was using from Brainstorm to Gravattack. Already he could feel losing the ability to gather a rapid amount of information, changing it for the ability to control gravity. Gravattack was a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. Their race possessed the unique capability of manipulating the forces of gravity. Whenever Ben used this form he felt more connected to the universe due to his ability to control one of its four fundamental interactions.

"Ben, what are you doing?" The professor asked in surprise as Ben leapt out of the window. He coated himself in his gravity powers and flew towards the two wounded students. The girl, Ryuko, was beaten unconscious by the boxer, who was in turn electrocuted by Ben. When it came to violent schools, this one was starting to rank in his top ten.

Ben found Satsuki among the crowd of students watching the fight. She took a step forward.

"So you did have a kamui," Satsuki mumbled. "But where is it? Did the CIA manage to acquire and replicate Revocs's monopoly on life fibers?" She tilted her head. "Are you who you say you are, Benjamin? If I learn you're a spy this goes beyond mere corporate warfare. My mother's company has ties to the Japanese government. Don't think for a second that we'll tolerate a spy just because our countries are allies."

"Easy," Ben said, raising his hand to placate Satsuki. "Let's not cause an international incident, okay? I'll tell you the truth right now. I'm an alien traveler from another dimension. Here, I'll prove it." He tapped his watch and released blinding white green light.

Ben's body changed into something larger, bulkier, with a reddish brown color. His skin became similar to a rock's. His mouth widened. A molten lava planet core formed as a bright red glow at the center of his body. His toes numbered in three's. His fingers in four's, including his thumb. The faceplate of the Omnitrix was on his forehead.

"Tada," Ben said, his voice deeper and rougher due to the change.

"I see," Satsuki said. "So you do have a kamui."

"What? No. Are you an idiot? I just told you I'm from another dimension."

"I don't know if you're foolish, or merely acting the part. Don't think we won't be investigating your background anyway, Benjamin. I doubt you were able to create something so sophisticated as a sentient life fiber on your own."

"Are you going to arrest me?" Ben asked. He didn't want to fight the local government. If the police came rolling down the corner he would just flee and try to fix things from a distance. To his relief Satsuki shook her head.

"Are you a government agent from the United States?" she asked.

"No," Ben answered honestly. Maybe in the future when he came the president, but not until then. He tapped the faceplate on his forehead and in a flash of light regained his human shape. With the addition of Gravattack's superpowers.

Satsuki glanced at his wrist. "Is your watch the source of your power?"

"Yeah." Ben raised his left hand and pulled down his sleeve, revealing the Omnitrix on his wrist. "It's called the Omnitrix."

"Is that what the Americans call it," Satsuki said.

"Why?" Ben asked. "Do you have something similar?"

Satsuki pulled the collar of her uniform. "A superior version to a Goku uniform which is what I'm wearing right now. If it isn't government agencies, maybe it's another company? Revocs' American counterpart. Ben, who gave you that watch?"

"Azmuth," Ben said honestly. He wasn't trying to hide a secret. "But you'll never find him. He's out of this world."

"I see. So he's dead?"

"No. He's literally out of this world. He's in space in another universe. And I doubt you have the ability for dimensional travel."

Satsuki scoffed. "And I thought we were getting along."

"I'm being honest," Ben groaned.

"Whatever you say, Benjamin."

"Hey." Ben turned to Sanageyama. The green haired instigator of his many problems. "You wanna go?"

"Go?" Sanageyama smirked.

"Fight. Lemme knock your ass," Ben said, grinning.

Sanageyama snorted but shook his head. "For some reason you're on lady Satsuki's good side. Keep that up and you might just become one of us."

"Whatever."

Ben pointed at Ryuko and motioned with his finger for her to rise. Her body left the ground and levitated five meters into the air. Ben was about to leave when something glinted at his peripheral vision. It was an oversized half of a red scissor blade.

"I'll be taking that," Ben said, motioning with his hand for it to follow. It levitated as well. Ben flew out of the school property, and with his gravity powers ensured Ryuko and the scissor blade followed after him.

* * *

When Ryuko came to, it was with a scream.

"KYA!" she said, raising her hands to defend her body. She paused, observing her environment. She sat on a beige couch. A wooden coffee table was to her left. A green mat was beneath it. A flat screen TV mounted the wall on the other side of the room.

"Boo," Ben said as he stood from behind the couch. Ryuko screamed and threw a cushion at him. It struck his face, fell down the backrest and back to her feet.

Ben laughed. "You should've seen your face."

Ryuko scowled at him. "What the hell, Ben? How did I even get here, anyway? Last I recall I was fighting that boxing maniac Takaharu what's his name." She held her cheeks, her forearms, her elbows and her abdomen. "I'm not wounded? Not even a speck of blood on my clothes."

"I healed you," Ben said. "After I fried that prick unconscious."

"You joined the fight? The fact you're still standing means you won. I didn't know you had one of those Goku uniforms."

"I don't. Satsuki calls it a kamui, but I don't have that either." Ben raised his left hand to reveal the faceplate of his watch. "I have this. It's called the Omnitrix. It allows me to turn into aliens."

"Pull the other leg, why don't you?" Ryuko snorted. "Aliens. Get out of here Mr. UFO."

"It's true though. I think it affected my physical exam. That big guy Gamagori even offered me a one star uniform a day after. I wasn't interested in looking like an idiot so I refused."

"Okay," Ryuko said. "So you some kind of thief running from the United States? Is the FBI going to break through the door?"

"If the US sent sent their forces abroad they'd send Delta Force or DEVGRU," Ben said. "FBI is domestic. CIA, Army, Navy, whatever. They're the ones abroad. Usually anyway."

"So you are running from the US government!"

"No, I'm not." Ben grimaced. "I'm an alien shapeshifter from another dimension. Here, I'll show you." Once more he tapped the watch and took the form of Gravattack. Ryuko screamed and threw the coffee table at him. Ben raised his four fingered alien hand and caught it with a net of gravity manipulation. "It's still me, Ryuko."

"Fuuuck!" Ryuko slid off the couch and stood next to Ben, beside him, poked his back and scratched her chin. "Holy shit you're an alien! Or a very ugly human."

"Psh." He tapped the faceplate and returned to normal. "I'm handsome. Ugly is not in my vocabulary." He motioned with his hand and the table returned to the floor.

"So you can use your powers even when you're in human shape," Ryuko said. "Cool. Hey, remember that 1982 film? IT or something?"

"E.T."

"Can you turn into a small alien in a red hood? Let's borrow a bike and put you in the basket."

"I'm not feeling it," Ben said. "And even if I was I wouldn't do it with you."

"Hey!" Mako opened the door from a bedroom and approached Ryuko. "How are you feeling?"

"M'fine," Ryuko said. "What are you doing here, Mako?"

"Ben offered me a job!" Mako cheered. "And a cool place to stay too."

"Speaking of. Where is this place?" Ryuko asked.

"A condo," Ben said. "I rented the entire fifth floor."

"The mind boggles at your obscene amount of wealth," Ryuko said. "Where are you getting the money? From your aliens."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ryuko! Did Ben tell you he was an alien from space?"

"Yup." Ryuko shrugged. "Aliens are real. I now believe."

"So how much is Ben paying you, Mako?"

"Eleven thousand yen per hour," Mako said.

"I see." Ryuko nodded, smiled, and made for the kitchen. She paused. "Wait, per hour!?"

"It's around a hundred dollars," Ben said. "And Mako does my groceries. Just a little something for her to earn her keep."

"Aw. Ben."

"Whatever," Ryuko said. "It's your money."

"I'm thinking of renting every room," Ben said.

"Why not just buy the condo while you're at it." Ryuko pointed to a door. "This the kitchen?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Most condos have the same interior architecture." Ryuko opened the door to the kitchen. There was a white smartphone on top of a round glass table surrounded by four black chairs. There was a large refrigerator on the wall beside the door to the left. To the right was a display cabinet. A white countertop separated the glass table from an electric stove on a worktop connected to the wall. The cabinet was open, revealing the utensils for cooking.

Ryuko approached the fridge, took out a pitcher of milk, grabbed a glass cup from the display cabinet, sat by the table and poured herself a drink. "I'm famished from that fight. These Goku uniforms are crazy, man. That boxer was harder, faster and stronger than anyone I've ever fought. And I've fought muggers, burglars and thieves. I guess I'm pretty lucky you were there to bail me out." She took a sip of milk.

She finished the cup and poured herself another drink. "I'm freaking thirsty."

"Well, Jack should be here any minute," Ben said. "I sent him out to buy dinner."

"Dinner?" Ryuko frowned. "How long was I out?"

"The entire day."

"Eh, forget that. You have another helper? I thought Mako was the one who did your work?"

"I need an entourage to keep me going."

"Ben's just shy!" Mako said.

The white smartphone ringed.

"Here," Ryuko said, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Ben smiled. He opened the phone and checked the inbox for the messages. He gradually lost his smile.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Mako asked.

"It's Jack," he said. "His number, I mean." He shook his head. "Here." He dropped the phone on the table. Ryuko checked the message. She grimaced.

It was a picture of a man, probably Jack, tied to a chair. A sack covered his head, white with spots of red.

A second message followed. It read, 'To Ryuko. Come alone by midnight to the abandoned construction site. If you don't, he dies.'

* * *

There was an abandoned construction site in the slums. It was fenced off for demolition scheduled for next year. There was a hole in the fence, metal wires pointed inward, indicating it was punctured with brute force. Dirt led to metal girders scattered around the ground floor of the construction site. A metal stairway led to the second floor. Dust slid down small holes of the ceiling of the first floor, scattering with the wind. The only source of light came from the streetlights surrounding the site.

Ryuko hefted her crimson scissor blade and entered the holed fence and walked to the abandoned site. At the center of the area that consisted the first floor, there was a man tied to a chair, just like the one in the picture. Jack Naito. Ben's first assistant.

"It was so easy," Takahura said, . "Drawing you out. I knew this idiot here toadied up to Ben. And he left with you as well. I thought, hey, since they're all buddy-buddies now they probably have each other's numbers and vuala. There it was. I waited for Jack in an alley. Snuck up on him and inspected his phone."

"You're suicidal," Ryuko said. "Ben will destroy you."

"Ben's not here to save your ass this time, transfer student. When I'm through here I'm coming for him."

"Show yourself, coward!" Ryuko screamed.

Takahura emerged from the shadows. His boxing gloves were coated with a glowing red aura.

"I removed my championship belt," he said. "To increase my power. And you're fully healed. Let's say we finish what we started earlier today without interference, huh?"

A greenish white creature with one eye and a wispy tail swam down the darkness of the sky. It wore a green chain wrapped around its neck, waist and chest. Cuffs covered its shoulders and arms. Its shoulders grew into spikes.

It was the image of a damned soul straight from hell, crawling out of the ether to reach a clawed hand and drag an unfortunate victim into the abyss.

Ryuko blinked and it was gone. She shivered and released a cold breath.

"Scared?" Takahura grinned. "Once I'm done with you you're going to wish you were dead." He took a step forward, kicking a pebble into the wall. He raised an arm, lowered his head, and sighed.

When he looked up, his eyes glowed green.

"B-Ben?" Ryuko asked.

He nodded. "It's me," he said in Takahura's voice. "Get Jack and get out of here."

"What'll you do to him?" she asked, referring to the boxing club captain.

"Just go," he said. She nodded, swung her sword and cut the ropes binding Jack to the chair. She threw him over her shoulder and carried him away from the construction site.

Leaving Ben all alone with his thoughts and the body he possessed.

There was an unearthly scream coming from the abandoned construction site, and she hurried in her steps.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the weekend. Ben and Ryuko were back at her childhood home to look for clues on the perpetrator who killed her old man. After saving Jack, Ben inquired as to why Ryuko and the boxing club captain fought in the first place. She sheepishly told him it was because she picked a fight with Satsuki.

The building was in tatters. There was a hole in one side. The windows were broken. Rainwater and dirt were carried and dirtied the charred living room. Scorched marks marred the hallway. The furniture and TV were burnt.

"So what are we looking for?" Ben asked.

"I dunno. Something suspicious?" They entered the house and began ransacking the derelict area for anything that could lead them a step closer to her father's killer.

There was only one problem.

There was nothing to check.

The house was too dirty. Whatever evidence would've been here days after the crime would've been swept away by the rain or the wind. There wasn't anything to investigate because everything was a dead-end.

Ben looked suspiciously at Ryuko's back. "Why did you really bring me here?"

She slowly turned towards him and clapped her hands. She forced a smile. "Please help me look for clues?"

"What makes you think I can do that?"

"Well, since you're a shapeshifting alien and all, I was hoping you'd have one or two that could see the past and maybe the culprit that killed my dad?"

Ben folded his arms on his chest and tapped the grimy floor. "As a matter of fact, I do have aliens like that."

"Yes!" Ryuko pumped her fist. "Okay. So what kind of alien are we talking about here. Is it the large eyed green martians? Or three headed dogs? Or, or a snake haired snake woman."

"Can I pick d? None of the above." Ben clapped the faceplate of his watch and was covered in a flash of whitish green light. The alien he took was Lodestar. A metallic head floating between two large shoulders coated in yellow, leading to black metallic torso, a yellow chest with the Omnitrix at its center, and yellow crab-like hands and feet of the same nature.

"Whoa," Ryuko said, poking Ben's floating head. "What can this one do?"

"Stop it," he said when she poked him again. "I can project magnetic fields." He pointed beyond the walls. "I'm trying to see if there's anything we could find." The walls shook, shattered and revealed pipes flying towards him.

"Gee, thanks," Ryuko said. "Break what's left of my house why don't you?"

"Your welcome," he said. He pointed at the ground. The levitating pipes fell. "Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"I'm creating a magnetic pulse. It's like echo location. It gives me an impression of my immediate surroundings and paints a picture of what I'm targeting. And right now I'm seeing a steel door leading into a tunnel towards a hidden basement."

"What!?" Ryuko stomped on the floor. "Here?"

"Not precisely. Step two meters back." When she did he raised a crab-like metallic arm. The floor shook. There was a harsh discordant sound followed by the uprooting of the floor, or rather the trap door that carried it. It levitated into the ceiling, revealing the tunnel underneath. He motioned with his metallic hand and put the trap door in a corner of the room to be left forgotten.

Ben swirled his hand in the air and gathered copper water tubes, corrugated metal pipes and a street lamp. His crab-like hands met in a clank and he crushed the various floating metals together. They melded into a bronze and silver saucer 58 inches thick and three meters wide.

"Will that fit?" she asked.

"It'll have to. Hop on." He lowered the saucer. They both stepped on the platform and Ben motioned with his hand. The saucer levitated two inches off the ground and approached the hole. It felt more like it was sliding than flying. When it was above the hole, it gently lowered down the walls of the tunnel towards like a makeshift elevator.

There was a small light at the bottom of the tunnel. As they drew nearer, it was revealed to be fluorescent lamps from the ceiling beside the hole illuminating the room. There was a rooftop. The saucer slid beside it and lowered on the available space below. Ben swung his hand and opened the door towards the miniature house, revealing its contents. A pile of clothing.

"That's it?" Ben asked. "A washroom? Your dad hid a washroom?"

"Maybe it has alien clothings," Ryuko said, jumping off the saucer. She took a pathway leading to a corridor and Ben followed after her in his flying saucer. "Or damned alien ghosts!"

"Ooh," Ben said in a dry tone. "Spooky."

They found an old wooden desk next to a wall at the end of the pathway. The desk laid on its side, half crushed and half destroyed by the forces of nature. Various instruments and tools were strewn about. Ryuko approached the desk and rummaged through the shattered remains. She extracted a broken picture frame. She removed the glass, looked at it and pulled it out of the frame.

It must be her dad.

Ben kept to himself.

She stared at the picture for a good two minutes before putting it in her pocket and standing up.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"Nah." Ryuko shook her head. "It's a dead end." They returned to the area near the washroom and Ben pointed up the tunnel.

"Wanna leave?" he asked.

"Maybe in thirty minutes?" She shrugged and pointed at the pile of clothing. "I'll see if there's anything I could salvage."

He looked at the grimy clothes. She wasn't going to wear any of that. She must want some space. He nodded. "Call me when you want to leave. I'll be waiting upstairs." He flew up, taking the saucer with him and leaving Ryuko alone to her thoughts.

She approached the pile of clothing. She felt something tug at her foot and tripped, cutting herself on a shard of glass from a shattered lightbulb on the ceiling of the washroom. She looked at her fingertip and winced. There was a small cut. She wiped it on the pile of clothing behind her and looked at what tripped her. It was the doorknob. When Ben opened it earlier he must've pushed the shank out of the rose. The spring clips and the mounting plates were dented downward, hinting at Ben's magnetic influence.

She failed to notice the sailor uniform brought to life by her blood until it latched onto her shoulder and clung to her skin.

* * *

When Ben reached the top of the tunnel he directed the disk to the space beside it, partially blocking the tunnel entrance. He tapped the Omnitrix on his chest and reverted to his human form. Ben sat at the disk with his legs over the ledge and put his shoes on the grimy floor.

He wondered if someone saw him transform into an alien. It didn't really matter, but he wondered what they'd imagine him to be in the context of this world. Based on his observations the closest thing to magic or aliens this world had to offer were life fibers. The Goku uniforms the Honnōji Academy students wore gave them superpowers and Satsuki slipped out the fact her mother's company Revocs was developing the life fibers.

Are kids the only ones with these Goku uniforms? Ben doubted it. A kamui must be some kind of superior item to a Goku uniform, if Satsuki's rank and prestige were anything to go by. She wouldn't wear anything less than the best tools available to her.

That boxing club captain's gloves, headgear and championship belt were considered Goku uniform. She mistook Ben's watch for something similar, which meant life fibers, if they were the source of all the superpowers in this world, could take nearly any shape of clothing or accessories.

Ben didn't really care about any of that.

What he cared about was Satsuki's pompous attitude. She and her fellow aristocrats were getting the kick sending assholes after him. Even left on their own the assholes like the boxer tended to do stupid things letting the power of the life fibers go into their heads.

He wanted to stop Satsuki. Tell her to piss off and leave him alone. But he couldn't. Not because he wasn't strong enough, but because it wasn't his nature to throw his weight around. He had to play by her games and beat every asshole she sent after him before she ran out of lackeys and receive the message to back off.

The secretive nature of the life fibers and Revocs' connection to the Japanese government made him wonder how he was able to enroll at all. He was a foreigner after all.

The faceplate of the Omnitrix glinted.

Then again, he sort of cheated.

His phone vibrated from his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the screen. The number calling him came from one of his employees. He clicked the green button to answer the call. "Yeah, Takaharu?"

"B-boss," The boxing club captain said. "Y-you told me to call you after thirty minutes."

"Yeah," Ben said. "Anything interesting happening at the condominium?"

"N-no sir," Takaharu said. "N-none of the others from Honnōji have tried kidnapping Mako or Jack. Sir."

After their fight, Ben had offered Takaharu a spot under his employment. Takaharu would become his eyes and ears inside Honnōji Academy in exchange for a lot of money. Takaharu, being the wise boxer that he is, immediately took the deal and became Ben's spy.

For now he was only to gather data and observe. But eventually when Satsuki and Ben would face off, and he knew it was inevitable, Takaharu would be joining his side in the divide created by the growing conflict of Satsuki's reign over the school.

"Takaharu," Ben said.

"Yes!"

"What do you make of Honnōji Academy?"

"W-what do you mean, sir?"

"Isn't it weird for a school to develop its own line of clothing that gives its students superpowers? I don't know about you but if I was the conspiracy I'd be picking mature adults over hormonal teenagers."

"W-well, sir, I think it's perfect, if you look at it from my perspective."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"We're disposable."

"Ah…"

"No one really cares what happens to a bunch of kids trying to fight for money. I t-think we're just the beta testers for the development of weapons that'll eventually be fitted for soldiers and people l-like lady Satsuki."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Y-you know? Rich people? Powerful people? Moguls, company heirs, politicians and their kids?" _People like you_, Ben imagined Takaharu wanted to say.

"So this whole island's just what? A giant experiment?"

"I-I mean, why else would the government allow it? And sites like Facebook and Twitter are virtually inaccessible from the island. It's got its own firewall, like China, made solely to keep the information from spreading beyond its waters. This place is so isolated, sir, I'm actually surprised a foreigner managed to enroll into the academy."

"You have the Omnitrix to thank for that," Ben said.

"Y-your kamui, sir? I've heard from the other club captains and presidents. They t-think you're a plant by the CIA or something like that."

"Something like that," Ben said. "I'm actually an alien shapeshifter from another dimension."

"Oh… I see." Takaharu sounded disappointed. He probably assumed Ben was withholding information.

Ironic, considering he was being entirely truthful.

"Takaharu, what are the odds we'll be getting into a fight next week?"

"Ninety-percent, sir."

"What about the other ten?"

"Lady Satsuki reacts strangely to you. Probably because of your foreign Goku uniform, or kamui? I'm not well informed on the latter, but I think it's a stronger version of what I'm wearing?"

"Well it's not a kamui, whatever that is. It's an Omnitrix."

Half the disk behind him exploded into a thousand pieces. Ben hung up, spunt and tapped the Omnitrix. He was covered in a whitish green glow that turned him into Lodestar. He swept his arms sideways and brought as many metal as he could to float behind him and impale his enemy.

There was no need.

"Ryuko?" he asked. "What are you wearing?"

She wore thigh-high black boots and leggings, with red heels and lines going up to the very top, where they extended into straps that connected to a short black skirt. The skirt was connected to the top of the outfit by a pair of suspenders that barely covered her chest. The suspenders then connected into armor. Her arms and everything above her chest up to the top of her chin was covered in black armor.

"Quit staring!" She sported a luminescent blush. "I'm not wearing this because I want to! A freaking sailor uniform jumped me and took over my clothing!"

A memory flashed in Ben's mind. A burning forest. A meteorite. A watch that jumped to his wrist.

"No way," Ben gasped. "It's your meta origin."

"What?"

He tapped his watch and returned to normal. "I gained the same thing when I was ten!" Excitement seeped into his voice. "That's how I got my powers!"

"So the Omnitrix is a kamui!?"

"No?" Ben gestured his hand down and the floating metal clattered to the floor. "So what are you naming it?"

"Naming it?" Ryuko held her ear. "Hold on. It's talking to me. It's calling itself Senketsu."

"You could talk to your powers? That is so cool," Ben said. He frowned at his watch. "The only time this thing starts talking is when there's trouble."

Ryuko grabbed a piece of metal bent into a blade. Without pause she impaled her stomach. "Huh." She retracted the metal. The sharp edge dented from where it made contact with her skin. "It is like steel. What do you know."

"I've seen this in movies!" Ben said. "I'm the Yoda and you're my Obi-Wan."

"Obi what? Is this another American pop culture reference?"

"It's Star Wars! I can't believe you've never heard of it!"

"I'm not into scifi shit," she said. "Then again you're an alien." She shook her head. "Come on. Help me look for some coat. I need to cover this thing."

"I didn't peg you for the shy type."

"You're wearing a fucking watch while I'm strutting around half naked. Don't tell me about being shy!"

She stomped off in search of a cloak. He laughed and followed after her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate Mondays!" Ben groaned. He wore his uniform, a gray blazer, shirt, trousers and shoes. The heavy rain from last night left the sidewalk refract sunlight. The green leaves were dewey. A poodle ran over the street, with a little girl chasing her and the parents laughing as they watched. They weren't worried about traffic. It was generally safe in the richer parts of town.

The scent of perfume drew his attention to his companion.

"Get used to it," Ryuko grumbled, walking beside him. She wore a black coat over her black sailor uniform, her kamui's default form. It turns out its more risqué design was a power-up reserved for special occasions. She carried a backpack and held the red scissor blade over her shoulder, its surface glinting, newly cleaned.

"I've been to Mako's place." She eyed the middle-class housing and expensive apartments. "It's like two different worlds, Ben."

"The benefits of capitalism," he said. "Why do you think I overpay my employees?"

"Is that it? That's why you hire them? Out of pity?"

"Out of understanding," he said. "I know what it's like to be helpless. I've felt that way up until I was ten."

"When you received your kamui?"

"Omnitrix," he corrected her.

"Right, your kamui." She gave a cheeky grin.

He rolled his eyes. "I was a stupid angry brat raging against the world."

"Most kids can relate."

"Well, I wasn't most kids. I was worse. I was bad at school, bad at my home, and bad with my family. The only person who gave a crap was my grandpa."

And later on Gwen.

He loved and sorely missed them both, but he felt his home universe was too suffocating. The predetermined future was too suffocating. He needed to get away, if only for a little while and give some time to himself.

"The point is," Ben said. "I'm just helping them get a better direction in life."

"By spending a ridiculous amount of money on them?"

"Money's almost worthless on me. I have a bottomless pit of cash."

"Let me guess," she said. "The Omnitrix."

"Nah, it's actually because I'm a freaking genius."

"Yeah, right. You're terminally dependent on that thing."

They stopped fifteen yards from the school. "Remember what I told you yesterday?" Ben asked.

Ryuko nodded. She looked left and right. "Where is Mako?"

"She went ahead," he said. "Tell me what I told you."

"Is this a test?" She smirked. "You're not fun when you're serious. The tennis club captain and the boxing club captain are going to ambush me and goad me into a fight."

He learned twelve hours ago when the boxing club captain Takahura Fukuroda had informed him and Omiko Hakodate were under orders to probe Ryuko and test her new capabilities. That set alarm bells on Ben's mind. How did they know she possessed a kamui? Satsuki must've had someone follow Ben and Ryuko from their condo to her old house where she found Senketsu. They were being monitored. It made sense. Ben's existence threatened Satsuki's authority. He only dreaded what she would do now that she learned Ryuko possessed a kamui.

"Remember," Ben said. "Go easy on them. If you need me to bail you out just tell me."

"Yeah, yeah."

They approached the steps up the entrance to the academy. When the massive doors opened a tennis ball volleyed to Ryuko's face.

Just like when he first fought in the cafeteria, Ben's world slowed to a crawl. Time stood still. The tennis ball was two inches from Ryuko's face when he plucked it out of the air. He sought the source. On the hallway ten meters ahead stood a slender blonde girl with her hair tied in pigtails. She wore a white visor, a sleeveless tennis apparel, and a skirt filled with tennis balls. Glowing red stars stitched upon her top and visor. Multipurpose lenses covered her right eye. She held a black and red tennis racket glowing with stitched life fibers.

Beside her stood Takaharu Fukuroda. He was a short man with a buzz-cut, large boxing gloves, a headguard, a boxing robe, boxing shorts secured with a championship belt and high-top sneakers. Stars were etched into his belt, headguard and gloves.

Time returned to normal.

Then that meant the tennis player was none other than Omiko Hakodate. She grinned, revealing sharp teeth, and licked her lips. She took a tennis ball from under her skirt and threw it up the air. It bounced against the ceiling and fell back into her hand.

"We have nothing against you, Ben," she said. "Although I want to see just how strong my Goku uniform is against your Omnitrix." She made a haughty smile. "Have the Americans built something better, perhaps?"

Ben looked at the tennis ball in his hand.

"What did you do that for?" Ryuko glared.

"Orders from the top," Omiko said, shrugging. "What can you do about it?" Before Ben had time to blink she volleyed and the tennis ball struck Ryuko's left shoulder. She grunted, pretending to be hurt. They had to act surprised in order to protect their insider. "You can join too, Ben, and I can kick both your asses. I don't know why you transfer students have captivated lady Satsuki's attention, but here I can show her just how pathetic you really are." She nudged Takaharu's headguard with her elbow. "Don't be a scaredy cat, man. He caught you by surprise last time. This time is different."

"R-right." Takaharu hesitated and bumped his knuckles together. Omiko assumed he was afraid of losing consciousness like when Ben electrocuted him from behind. What she didn't know was his kidnapping of Ben's employee and Ben's violent reaction to it. Now he was a spy and informant giving useful information in exchange for money.

Some students looked but didn't interfere. Others ignored it like it was normal and went on to class.

"Here I go!" Takaharu said.

"NOT SO FAST!" A large figure crashed into the space between the four students. Dust clouds were pushed into the air. The floor tiles cracked with a spiderweb. A sonic boom followed in his wake. When the dust settled the crouching large figure stood up, revealing muscles, dark skin and blond hair. He was Ira Gamagori, one of Satsuki's elite four and the disciplinary committee chair.

"Hakodate Omiko! Fukuroda Takaharu! I have been sent by lady Satsuki to remind you to focus on the specifics of your mission!"

"Yes, Gamagori!" Omiko and Takaharu bowed respectfully.

"Ben Tennyson, I am here to escort you to lady Satsuki. She feels it is time to have a serious conversation concerning your placement in Honnōji Academy."

Ben narrowed his eyes. The atmosphere tensed. Gamagori conjured a whip from his Goku uniform. Behind him Omiko grinned and readied her tennis racket. Takaharu paled and lowered his arms. Ryuko, being the most aware of his capabilities, grimaced and held her scissor blade in a guard like it was a sword. She was apparently not a fan of some of his aliens. Neither was Takaharu, who experienced being possessed among other things.

"Okay," Ben said. Everyone almost leapt into the fight before they stopped.

Gamagori looked in surprise. "You are not going to resist?"

"Why would I resist?"

"I pegged you for a violent man. You never give chances to your enemies and prefer surprises and attacks from behind, as both Jack and Takaharu can attest to. It was only logical to come to the conclusion you would attempt to subdue me the moment I stopped looking. This isn't an attempt to make me look away, is it?"

"Nah."

"Very well. You three may carry on."

Ryuko threw her backpack into the floor where it spun until it hit a wall. Omiko and Takaharu sped past Gamagori and Ben. Takaharu let out a battle cry and charged Ryuko. She stepped back and blocked his blow with the flat of her scissor blade. She ducked under Omiko's swipe with her glowing tennis racket and blocked Takaharu's uppercut with her left elbow. She retaliated with a strike to his chin. He slid two meters back and wiped blood from his lips. Before Ryuko could capitalize on it a tennis ball struck her shin. Omiko volleyed another one. It hit the wall on Ryuko's right and bounced to her head, hitting her ear. She cursed and ran back to the courtyard, slicing a tennis ball in half. Omiko laughed as the duo chased after her.

When they were gone, Ben said, "So are we going to meet her or what?"

"You don't have a bag," Gamagori noted.

"Left it at home. Don't particularly need it."

"Your watch?" Ben nodded. "Very well." Gamagori led the way. Ben followed.

"This is a pretty violent school," Ben said. "You're the disciplinary head and you let students go at each other without a care in the world."

"It is not my place to judge lady Satsuki's will."

At the end of the hall was a door that opened to a small room. One star students stood on walls on either side of the entrance, guarding it. At the other side of the small room was the elevator. They approached it and Gamagori pressed the button to enter. When they fit in the elevator, Gamagori's head reached the ceiling, denting it with superhuman durability. He pressed the button for the highest floor and the elevator closed and began moving.

"So…" Ben broke the ice and the backdrop of elevator music. "How's it hanging?"

"It's been good," Gamagori said.

Ben nodded and smiled.

The rest of the way up was kept in silence.

When the elevator dinged he never felt more relieved. The doors parted to either side to reveal the rooftop. Ben stepped on a white marble tile and waited for Gamagori to join him. When the elevator closed, he realized he was on his own. The pathway led to a balcony overlooking the northeastern side of the school. Satsuki stood before a red railguard.

"Satsuki," Ben said, smiling. "How are you?"

She turned to him with a raised brow. A stiff wind blew through the area, causing her hair and skirt to sway with the breeze. "You never gave me the impression you cared."

He shrugged. "Just making small talk." She stared at him. He winced. "Why'd you call me here?"

"I have several questions for you," she said.

"Well, shoot." He pointed with his index finger and raised thumb and mimed a gun, tapping the air.

"First of all. How did you enter Japan?"

Ah. It was an interrogation.

"Is this recorded?" Ben looked for a hidden camera.

"No. I am not here to aid the government facilitate your deportation. I am here to make, it is as you say," her lips curled into a small smile. "Small talk."

"I'm pretty open," Ben said. "And considering I go to a school with superpowered students might as well state the obvious. I used my watch."

"The Omnitrix." Satsuki nodded. "And this bogus about aliens."

"It's not bogus," Ben said. "How many people here can shapeshift like I can? No one, that's who."

"It might just be designed differently, or you coat your body with life fibers. I do not know how Americans do it," Satsuki said. "And before you arrived I did not even contemplate the possibility of a country other than Japan to manufacture life fibers. Goes to show my naïvety."

Ben didn't really know the situation with this world's United States considering he never set a foot in it. Based on a cursory glance from Google it was almost the same as his. There wasn't a Bellwood, replaced by a large mass of land, and there probably wasn't aliens here either. But it was still U.S.A.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ben said. "Is kamui a well known topic in this school?"

"No. Before you showed up it was my secret. I let it slip when you revealed your watch, and it was my mistake to make." She held the hanguard of the sheathed sword by her hip. "Although it does explain how you were able to dodge all of my attacks." She looked relieved.

"Why are we doing this?" Ben asked. "You sending your people after me?"

"It is my right as the ruler of this school," she said. She didn't even look slightly regretful in her attempts to hurt him. "And if you're wondering about your friend battling my two captains in the courtyard, then worry not." As if on cue, sounds of grunts and booms followed. "Ryuko Matoi is winning."

"You knew about her kamui," Ben said. "She got it on Saturday, away from prying eyes. You shouldn't have been aware until she showed up for school. You have someone spying on us?"

"Quite." She wasn't even ashamed. "You are an honest man, Benjamin. And I feel like it would be an insult to respond with a lie."

"You think aliens are real?" He smirked.

"I believe the possibility exists. After all, what are life fibers?"

He didn't know. He assumed it was an anomaly unique to this reality. Like life fibers have always existed with humans in harmony.

"But you think I'm telling the truth."

"I think you speak what you believe to be the truth. Whatever comes out of your mouth, I do not detect the intent of deceit."

"So you think I'm crazy." He grinned.

"I will warn you this," she said. "In hopes of preparing you for what is to come. There are enemies lurking in the shadows waiting for a moment to strike."

"Oh. A conspiracy. Let me guess, is it Revocs? The company your mother owns?" The same company that controls this island? And considering what was going on in this school, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. He's done his research. The mayor, the police chief, the other company presidents were all buddy-buddy with Revocs's CEO. It wasn't hard to find, considering a cursory Google search gave links to articles about fundraisers and campaigns where all the Honnō City big shots wore expensive clothing and held wine glasses and smiled for the camera.

She didn't deign him with a reply. She returned her gaze to the courtyard.

"So you're in some kind of corporate warfare with usurpers in your own company," Ben said. "Normally I wouldn't give a crap about these kinds of things. But when these corporations have literal superpowers it tends to make me worry." He slid his finger on the surface of the faceplate of his watch, looking like he was checking the time. In reality he was checking the faces of the aliens he could turn into. "You want me to put a stop to it? I'll do it, right here and right now. Just give me a name and I'll punch their lights out."

"No!" Satsuki burst out, for the first time showing emotion. She scowled. "This is why I do not like surprises. And unfortunately, Benjamin, you are full of them. Your mysterious background does not help make things better. In fact it does the opposite. I do not need unknown factors, and if you continue with your bag of tricks I will be forced to act against you."

_Like you weren't already_, he wanted to say. He buried his hands in his pocket and scoffed. "And here I was trying to make friends with you. You're a lost cause Satsuki."

"I never sought friendship," she said. "Only hints to prepare you for what may come. Unfortunately it appears I should've kept to myself. Leave before I lose my composure."

"Whatever," Ben said, accelerating until time slowed to a crawl. He ran over the railguard, down the ledge of the rooftop, over the surface of the walls, through a window and a windowsill, and finally down the ground towards the courtyard.

"Let's go," he told Ryugo. She was breathing raggedly. Her scissor blade impaled the earth and she leaned on its handle. On either side of her were the unconscious forms of Omiko and Takaharu. To his surprise they still wore their Goku uniforms.

"That was hard," she said. "Beating them without cutting their clothes."

"Good job." Ben tapped her shoulder. "Come on. We'll be late for class."

She groaned.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ben went to the park. He sat on a stone bench overlooking a playground and a small forest thirty meters beyond. The sunset gave an orange tinge to the sky strewn with purple clouds. A flock of birds cawed and made a v formation as they flew past the island to fly over Tokyo Bay.

"Hello Benjamin~" A sweet voice called out. He glanced behind him to find a pretty girl returning it. She was lithe and blonde, her hair fashioned into drill-like pigtails and adorning a pink wore heart-shaped earrings, a small pink dress, with matching cute boots and fingerless gloves. She held a parasol over her head. A purple eyepatch covered her left eye, but it didn't do anything to reduce her beauty. She tilted her head and smiled.

Despite her youthful appearance, the way she approached him made him assume she was far older.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"May I sit beside you?" she asked.

"Sure." He made a winning smile. She covered her mouth and giggled as she took the space next to him.

"You could say I have friends from the school you go to."

He fought off a cringe. "I hope they haven't said bad things about me." He made a nervous laugh. "I never got your name."

"Nui," she said. "Nui Harime."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nui." He offered a hand.

"Likewise," she said, shaking it. Her eye widened in surprise when he kissed the back of her hand. Instead of pulling back she merely made a coy smile. "Oh my~" she spoke in a playful voice.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said. Ben wasn't a stranger to flirting with others. And as far as he could tell, Nui approached him because she was curious. Well he was more than happy to learn more about her.

"I bet this is what you tell all the ladies," she said.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll be honest. I was just resting before continuing my way home."

Actually, he was planning to find the spy following him and confront them, which would likely ensue into a fight.

But he didn't need to tell Nui that.

"So what school do you go to?" he asked.

"I'm actually already employed." She lowered the parasol to her lap. Its tip poked Ben's thigh. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said. "I'm guessing you're not here to talk about the weather?"

"Why not?" Nui looked up into the sky. "It looks beautiful."

"Yeah?" Ben asked. "Um, just to be clear. You're not a minor, right?"

This time she intentionally poked his shoulder with her finger. "It's rude to ask a girl her age, you know? But no, I'm eighteen. And you?"

"Nineteen," he answered.

"One year my senior and you're still a freshman?"

"Actually this isn't what I even look like." He pulled down his left sleeve to reveal the watch on his wrist. "I'm guessing you already know what this is considering I tell anyone who's willing to ask. But this is the Omnitrix. Does a lot of cool stuff including shapeshifting."

"Oh." Her eye shined with interest. "May I touch it?"

"Sure." He let her hold his hand and poke the watch. He altered it before he entered this universe and made sure he was the only one who could activate the Omnitrix. Others poking around wouldn't yield much results other than confirming its durability.

"It's so…" She gasped. "_Alien_."

What happened next drew Ben's attention to the girl beside him.

"Scanning," the Omnitrix said. Green light captured Nui's hair, her face, her arms, her dress down her slender legs to her feet. She blinked. "Analysis complete."

"Oh my god," Ben said. "You're an alien."


	6. Chapter 6

Nui opened her mouth to speak, but before she could she looked at her lap. She extracted her phone from her pocket, looked at the screen and frowned. She picked up her parasol, stood and left. When she was five meters away to the cement walkway leading to the gate outside the park, Ben called out to her. "Wait!" he said, trying to reach a hand as if he could ignore the distance and grab her.

She glanced at him, surprised to see him still there. "Um." Nui looked to the buildings beyond the street. It was probably something important related to her phone. She snapped her fingers and threw her phone.

"W-wha?" Ben fumbled to catch her phone, almost dropped it but managed to keep it with the edge of his palms.

"I'll get that tomorrow," Nui said. "I have another phone. They're connected with a lovers app." She winked. He blushed. Nui pirouetted and sprinted out of the park.

"Wow." Ben shook his head, checked her phone and grinned. It was a white android phone with a pink casing. There was a red heart sticker on the back of the phone. The screensaver was Nui, crouching next to a brown panting shih tzu, her elbows on her knees, her hands cupping her cheeks and smiling at the camera.

He couldn't believe it. There was another alien. Her personality, mannerism and appearance coalesced into an impression forever etched into his mind. "Cute," he said. He shook his head and put the pink phone in his pocket next to his white smartphone.

He barely spent two minutes with her, but she left an impression.

His phone ringed. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen. It was a message from Ryuko. 'Where are you? I'm here with the Mankanshoku family and I need some help.' Right. Mako's entire family moved into the condo. Ben bought every room. The owner showed up personally from their vacation in Hawaii to greet Ben because he was their greatest customer. They were making more money now than they ever did in two years.

One thing was for sure. Mako's mom knew how to make a mean croquette.

Ben usually went Upchuck whenever he ate her food.

Ben stood up from the stone bench and made his way out of the park. He stepped on the concrete sidewalk and crossed the pedestrian lane to the other side of the street. He was thinking of walking home. He passed by the commercial district. Banks, jewelry stores, malls and some supermarkets were closing down for the day.

It wasn't even seven yet, but the LED streetlights were already on to prepare for the coming darkness. Ben hummed and approached a T section. He took a left and approached a beam bridge above an artificial river swimming with shishamo imported from Hokkaido.

The other side of the bridge was the residential district. Middle class homes, townhouses, minkas, apartments, hotels and condominiums filled the buildings in the area. Most of the populace were one star students from the academy provided with the good houses in exchange for maintaining their ranks.

Being a one star student was essentially a scholarship were the school provided for you in exchange for your status. It was a reason why Goku uniforms were so coveted, because they were designed to be something important.

It was a neighborhood full of superhuman teenagers.

It was a miracle there was nothing on fire.

"Benjamin!" Someone called out to him. The caller was a slender girl with her hair tied into pigtails. Omiko Hakodate, the tennis club captain. She wore a white shirt, a black skirt and flip-flops. She was accompanied by Takaharu Fukuroda, the boxing club captain short enough to reach her upper chest. He wore a polo shirt, khaki shorts and shoes. Despite his short stature his daily workout in the boxing ring gave him a set of muscles that was hard to hide.

Omiko looked delighted to see Ben. She stood by the porch of a western mansion. Takaharu sat on a wooden rocking chair facing the yard which consisted of grass surrounding a stone pathway to the sidewalk. Gnome statues and tennis balls were strewn across the grass.

"Oh hey," Ben said. Omiko ran up to him and stopped two meters away. He looked her up and down. "You're not wounded."

"Nope," she said. "Ryuko-san really went easy on us." She looked behind her to Takaharu. "Get your lazy ass over here!" He slouched with his hands in his pockets and walked towards them, standing beside her. Were they dating or something?

"Hey," Takaharu said. He looked hesitant. Omiko put her elbow on his head like it was a worktop, propped up her arm, lowered her cheek on her palm and leaned on his side.

"I didn't know you lived here," Omiko said. "Where are you staying at?"

He pointed at a building two roads over. "That one. You see it?"

She put her hand over her head and narrowed her eyes. She looked at him. "Nope."

He shrugged. "So what's up? Satsuki told you to pick a fight with me next?"

"Nah." She grinned, baring her sharp teeth. "We're lucky lady Satsuki didn't bother punishing us, actually. She's been in a good mood lately. Does it have something to do with you?"

"I wish." Ben ran his palm over his hair. "That would make everything easier. All I do is accomplish the opposite. Make her mad and scream at me."

Omiko giggled. The melodious sound was a stark difference from her violent attitude in school. It almost made him think there were two different versions of her. But no, she was one and the same. So was Takaharu, patient despite being used as a wall and a worktop. Different from the hotheaded fighter who took down Ryuko. There were multiple facets to every person. To assume the enemy was a one dimensional villain was the height of naiveté.

"Hey," Ben said. "I'm going to give you two the same offer I gave Jack and Mako." Takaharu was already under his employment, but Omiko didn't know that.

She raised a brow. "What? Give us your charity? I think I'll pass. I was a street urchin when lady Satsuki found me. I'm not betraying her for the price of more money. Right, Haru?"

Takaharu nodded. "Y-yeah. Totally."

When Ben turned to the boxer the latter refused to meet his eyes.

"Well, the offer's always open," he said. "If the day comes you'll need my help, remember my doors are always open."

"Noted," Omiko said. "Hey. Me and Takaharu here were going out to eat dinner. Would you like to join us?"

He shook his head. "No thanks. Don't want to be a third wheel."

She laughed. "What the hell do you think this is, Ben?"

"I dunno. See you two tomorrow." He left with a wave.

When he arrived at the condo, he was greeted by the same stout old man sitting on a monobloc beside the entrance. "Good evening, Ben."

"Evening, sir." Ben entered the lobby. To the left was a lounge area separated by a glass wall. Expensive furniture filled the room. Glass tables were at the center over a green mat. Bookshelves were placed beside the walls. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. Light bulbs lit the room. Sitting on one of the armchairs was Ryuko.

She was reading a book and looked bored out of her mind. Ben opened the door and stepped over the doormat towards Ryuko. She almost threw the book to the glass table as she saw "Ben!" she said. "I was almost worried!"

"Worried?" He raised a brow and smirked. "For what?"

"That you'd be the next victim of my father's killer you dipshit," she growled. "Where were you?"

"Relax." He sat on a sofa. "I was at the park. Met a cute girl." He made a stupid grin. She sat beside him.

"Ben, be careful with strangers," she said. "That girl could've been my father's killer."

She spoke with such a straight face he almost thought she was serious. "You're joking," he said.

"Yeah." She scoffed. "I'm not a prude."

Ironic, considering she was.

"You hear that, Senketsu?" Ben addressed her black sailor uniform. "Your wearer says she isn't a prude. Kind of funny, don't you think?"

Ryuko scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "He actually agrees with you."

"That thing drains your blood, right?"

"Don't call it a thing," Ryuko said. "Senketsu's a kamui. Like I'm a human. And you're a whatever you are." She perked up. "Hey, you think you can turn into a kamui?"

"You know what. I'm pretty curious myself." Ben pointed his watch at the kamui and said, "Omnitrix, begin analysis."

"Analyzing," The Omnitrix said. "Analysis complete. Species is already in the database."

"It is?" Ben tapped his watch. "Azmuth must've encountered it when he was younger. I guess kamui existed in my universe too."

"Weird," Ryuko said. "So you can turn into clothes?"

"I guess? Not that I'm planning to. Sounds like a hassle."

"You're telling me." She groaned. "Can't you use your watch to turn into an alien capable of time travel or something? It would make everything so much easier."

"No way." Ben crossed his arms into an x. "Time travel tends to backfire in the most spectacular way possible. And I do have an alien that could catch the killer near instantly. But it'll draw the attention of things I'd rather not summon to this earth."

"Those aliens sound fucking scary," Ryuko said. "Do you have Cthulhu in there or something?"

"Something worse," Ben said. "Extremely worse."

A memory flashed in his mind. Little dots of stars filling the vast emptiness of space.

He shivered.

"You know what I find weird?" Ben asked. "Satsuki's overwhelming power on this island. She runs it like a dictatorship, right? And the government doesn't do anything to stop her or army of superhuman thugs."

"Yeah. So?" Ryuko looked disinterested.

"Just interesting."

Was Japan preparing for another go at taking over the world? Ben theorized that if the life fibers spread across the seven continents there would be a superhuman arms-race to developing Goku uniforms and kamui and achieve a war colder than 1947.

As it is, having Japan possess the monopoly on the life fibers was actually a good thing.

"You know I've been meaning to ask," Ben said. "How did you even come to the conclusion Satsuki would have the answer to your father's death?"

Ryuko sighed. "It'll sound crazy."

"Try me."

"Okay." And so she told him a story.

* * *

Satsuki stood at the center of the secret chamber only accessible through a blast door. Floodlights from the wall up to the ceiling illuminated a pillar formerly holding a piece of clothing.

A kamui.

Junketsu.

Her uniform was on the floor, having been replaced by the undiluted life fabric clothing. She wore a white sailor uniform with a blue bow under what appeared to be a set of eyes. Yellow epaulettes on either shoulder gave the impression of a militaristic design. Blue high heels with a white front led up her legs, almost reaching her thigh and leaving a slit of skin uncovered.

Her regular clothing was left on the floor. Moments ago she created a pillar of blue light so great it reached up to seven million candela. Now she held her black katana Bakuzan and impaled it on the steel floor. Two men stood on either side of her. Her loyal butler and her family's steward.

She stood on the peak of a hundred steps, staring down the girl at the foot of the stairway.

Nui Harime held a parasol over her head and made an amiable smile.

* * *

Ben's life wasn't limited to Honnouji Academy.

In the bottom of the artificial island there exists a shanty town where those who lost hope and drowned in despair dwelled in. Shacks made of wood and other discarded materials filled the houses as far as the eye can see. Trash littered the street. There was no police presence in the area, leaving the squatters and vagrants to defend for themselves.

That is until he showed up.

The future version of Ben used XLR8 to monitor the entire planet of earth, making police officers obsolete. Ben as is made due with an island.

Right then he was looking at a certain scene with wonderment. Three shacks made an alleyway. At the entrance two meters ahead was a cloaked figure holding a Glock 17. Three meters beyond the 9mm Parabellum was frozen in the air. Five meters after that stood a hopeless little girl with her back against the wall of the shack.

Ben approached the shooter. The clothes were expensive, as is the gun. Japan had a tighter gun law than most countries and Revocs had a monopoly on the weapons in the island. You needed access to a black market to smuggle a gun into your hand and that required money.

He removed the gun from the shooter's hand, prying it out of his fingers. He plucked the bullet out of the air and flicked into the ground. He left a bag full of money for the girl to use for her own wellbeing. He struck the shooter's head with the barrel of the gun and left. There were countless other crimes happening and he was determined to put a stop to them all.

When the girl screamed, she waited for her death. But there was only a groan. When she peeked her eyes she found the shooter lying on his back with blood leaking from his forehead. She was surprised and almost stumbled in her attempt to walk up to the unconscious shooter. She found a black messenger bag by her feet. She crouched and pulled the zipper to open it and gasped. All she saw was money. Enough to get her into the better districts in the island. There was a piece of paper on top of the pile. She pulled it out and read its contents. It gave an address to a condo and someone named Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's Benjamin?" Gamagori asked. The giant of a man stood before Ryuko as she was on her way to school. She raised her left hand to cover her mouth and yawned.

"Why?" she asked. It was a cloudy morning. The sunrise was covered by puffy white clouds. The breeze of cold air soothed her skin. She was at the large courtyard halfway to the entrance of Honnouji Academy when Gamagori approached her.

"His transcripts came through and he missed some of his vaccinations. I was going to bring him to Honnouji Academy Regional Nurses Office, but I couldn't get ahold of his address."

"That's a surprise," Ryuko said. "He lives with us."

Gamagori shook his head. "The condominium Ben allows you to stay at is but one of his many properties."

"That's weird." Ryuko frowned. "Well last night he did mention visiting Tokyo to meet an old friend."

"Intriguing. He is aware missing classes will lead to his expulsion, correct?"

She made a cheeky grin. "I don't think he cares. And it's more beneficial for you lot to keep an eye on him in the school and the seat of your power than to let him roam around in the island beyond your control. Right?"

Gamagori growled. "I think you're going to be late for class." He stomped off and left.

'_Something's not right,'_ Senketsu said. She was the only one capable of hearing her kamui.

"What do you mean?" Ryuko asked.

'_Based on my observations of this Gamagori character he would've interrogated you on the exact whereabouts of Ben's location.'_

"Maybe he's loosening up," Ryuko said. Other students glanced at her, wondering who she was speaking to.

'_Let's be real,'_ Senketsu said. '_When have you ever been that lucky?'_

Ryuko wanted to deny it, but he was right. In the short time they knew each other it was like the kamui could read her mind. Ryuko's life was a clip show of one misfortune following another. With heavy trepidation she prepared for the worst.

It was the glance Gamagori gave her just before he entered the halls of Honnouji Academy that tripped her alarm.

"Is it true Benjamin is in Tokyo?" Satsuki said, emerging from the halls. She wore a strange sailor uniform with yellow epaulettes that drew Ryuko's mind to the military. "Then prepare yourself, Ryuko Matoi. There is no one to save you now."

'_Her clothes have eyes,' _Senketsu said.

"So it's a kamui." Ryuko nodded. She threw her back aside and drew her red scissor blade from over her shoulder. She made a cocky grin. "You're an opportunistic bitch aren't you." She sent Gamagori to look for Ben, and upon learning he wasn't in the island immediately sought Ryuko for a fight.

"The same could be said for you." She flicked her finger on the three bands on her arm, letting Junketsu absorb the blood and begin its transformation. It was momentarily dyed red with blood and exploded with sparkling blue light. "Life fiber override. Kamui Junketsu!" The light was so blinding Ryuko had to cover her eyes. She felt the gravity from Satsuki's power against her own, like Satsuki's mere presence demanded her to grovel on the ground. When she opened her eyes she found Satsuki wearing incredibly revealing clothing.

Hip-high boots and vertical blue stripes ended in thongs with frills. Armor wrapped around her upper body. Junketsu's two eyes stuck straight up into the air. Twin blasts of steam shot out from the grills underneath Junketsu's eyes. "Come, Ryuko Matoi! Face me and prove yourself my inferior!"

Ryuko extracted the pin from her glove Seki Tekko and drew blood. Light accompanied a burst of stars enveloping her body. Senketsu shifted into his battle mode. She wore thigh-high black boots and leggings, with red heels and lines going up to the very top, where they extended into straps that connected to a short black skirt. The skirt was connected to the top of the outfit by a pair of suspenders that barely covered her chest. The suspenders then connected into armor. Her arms and everything above her chest up to the top of her chin was covered in black armor.

A luminescent blush adorned her cheeks.

'Ryuko, I should warn you. Satsuki's power far exceeds your own.'

That was when her phone ringed. It was a gift from Ben. She glanced at her bag and smirked.

"Oh?" Satsuki unsheathed her black blade Bakuzan and twirled it into a circle. "What are you smiling about?"

"Ben usually messages me to tell me when he's home. After a disagreement of sorts. There's a tracker app on my phone connecting it to his so he'll be coming here in less than five minutes. And when he's here we'll be tag-teaming your ass you pompous bitch."

"Ah." Satsuki's eyes briefly widened in alarm but then returned to a cool gaze. "I guess I shall have to rush this then."

Ryuko readied her red scissor blade.

And then she ran.

She ignored Satsuki's angry insults calling her a coward and rushed to the gate. She wasn't normally one to run from a fight, but Ben's pragmatic nature when it came to battling others taught her otherwise. She recalled when he struck Takaharu by electrocuting him from behind and then possessing him while he wasn't looking later that night. Tactics of a coward, perhaps, but it never made Ben less of a fighter. Simply a pragmatic one. He never revealed his presence if it wasn't required and attacked when his enemies least suspected it, never giving them a chance to retaliate. His tactics _worked_.

Right now she was feeling some of that bleed into her veins. She knew Satsuki would demolish her in a contest of strength. Something she wouldn't have admitted just a few weeks back. But if she could reach her teammate Satsuki wouldn't stand a chance.

She neared the walls with the intent of climbing up and over them when she felt concussive force hit her back. She gasped and faced her enemy. Satsuki swiped the air with a swing of her sword-arm and fired another blast of crescent energy. Ryuko braced her legs and held her red scissor blade in front of her body, splitting Satsuki's attack in two. It struck the walls on either side of her with a boom, leaving scorched marks and smoke.

"Are you too recreant to fight your own battles?" Satsuki snarled.

Just need to buy time. If she didn't reply in the first minute after Ben sent his message, he would go look for her. It was an easy system that ensured they would back each other up if they were ever caught in a fight with no way out.

"What the fuck's 'recreant'!?"

Satsuki raised her dark sword and swung. Ryuko raised her red scissor blade and parried the attack. In less than one second she blocked twenty strikes with superhuman speed. Satsuki grew more and more frustrated as the seconds passed. Not from fighting a formidable opponent, but from the time being spent until Ben would arrive.

"You are not fighting honorably!" Each word was accompanied by a powerful slash to the flat of Ryuko's blade. She was fine using it as a shield. More power to Satsuki. But then Satsuki increased the strength of her blows, relying more on blunt force than swordplay and pummelled Ryuko to the ground until her feet were five inches into the earth.

Ryuko nervously laughed. "Let's call this off, Satsuki! Let's fight another time!"

"Lies and slander!" She made an upper swing of her sword and threw Ryuko into the air. Even as Ryuko hit the wall the momentum dragged her body up its surface. She impaled her red scissor blade into the wall three meters deep and hung from the finger hole. She swung her body and rolled into the upper part of her blade and crouched on the handle. She stepped on the pivot point, grabbed the holder and was about to pull it out and leap the rest of the way up when Satsuki leapt with a boom and swung in the air. A pressure wave blew through Ryuko's body. If she was a normal human she'd have closed her eyes due to the debris. But she wasn't. She saw Satsuki's blade nearer and foresaw her skewered demise. In her panic she grabbed her scissor blade, pulling it out as she spun in the air and met Satsuki's attack with her own. The impact between their blows created an omnidirectional explosion of wind.

In the fractions of a second that followed they traded another fifteen blows as they fell back into the earth. Twenty yards down Satsuki's counterstroke almost slashed her left shoulder but she managed to parry it away. Fifteen yards down she attempted to pierce Satsuki's heart but was blocked by the black blade sliding up to cut her face. It drew a small scar. A drop of blood was left behind in the air. Ten yards down she threw a punch. Satsuki slapped it away and threw her own. Ryuko felt the bridge of her nose shatter. Five yards down Satsuki spun her blade into a horizontal strike, forcing Ryuko to block it. The movement of her attack pulled Satsuki's body into a revolution. Before Ryuko became aware of it they traded places. The sky was behind Satsuki. The earth was behind Ryuko.

'_At this rate there's only six minutes left until you lose consciousness,_' Senketsu said.

Not a problem.

Three meters from the ground Satsuki parried her blade, grabbed her head and raised her knee, striking her face as she fell to the earth.

Okay. A little problem.

Satsuki punched her cheek and beat her into a bloody death. Her natural instinct and the desire to live made her move like a wildcat and use her entire body to force Satsuki's away. She threw her arm and kicked her legs and attempted to bite Satsuki's fist when the latter jumped away. Ryuko hastily got up to steady herself in her feet and spat blood to the small crater. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

Her glare of defiance hid the fear of death.

She need a miracle and fast! Or she wasn't going to last four minutes and Ben had to avenger her corpse.

Satsuki slashed sideways, aiming for the neck to behead her. Ryuko ducked under the sword and threw her body into a roll. Unfortunately she wasn't able to control the direction of her blade which was carried by her arm in an upward swing to hit Satsuki's sword. She flicked her wrist in desperation and tried to reel it in.

As if answering her prayer the blade shrunk into the size of regular scissors. In that hundredth of a second her already fast reflexes exploded into a new level of hyper awareness. In the next fiftieth of the following hundredth of a second she aligned her feet for a lunge and aimed her miniaturized scissor blade for Satsuki's neck. The second fiftieth she observed the widening eyes of surprise from her enemy as Satsuki grit her teeth and tried to pull her sword back to block what came next. But it was too late. She swung too wide and left herself completely open for the attack. Ryuko felt a boost from her sole reaching her foot, ankle, calf, shin and knee as if her entire leg was coated in fire. It was Senketsu. He was pouring everything into this attack to back her up. She grinned. She stepped into Satsuki's guard, her foot cratering the surface of the earth. At last, the distance between her small scissor blade and Satsuki's neck was a mere 19 inches. Perfect. A blast of steam shot out of her armor to increase her already ridiculous speed and she grew the red scissor blade back into its regular size. Checkmate.

Satsuki closed her eyes, almost surrendering the fight.

It's been nice knowing you, Satsuki.

Just kidding.

When the tip of her blade met contact with skin she assumed it would cut off Satsuki's neck and cleave her head from her body, throwing it into the air and leaving Ryuko posed over her corpse like the samurais of old.

So imagine her surprise when Satsuki caught the blade with her free hand.

Satsuki opened her eyes. Glanced at the blade, and then at Ryuko's gaping expression.

"You had me there," Satsuki said. "My turn."

She slashed Ryuko's left shoulder, bringing her to her knees. Ryuko looked in surprise at her own body and tried to force herself to stand.

'I'm sorry, Ryuko,' Senketsu said. 'I burned through my reserves for that single attack.'

It's fine. There was nothing to apologize for. Still, she needed to buy more time. "H-how did you do that!?" Ryuko asked.

Satsuki's lips curled into a satisfied smile. "In that moment when your weapon shrunk I drew as much power as I could from Junketsu. I imagine it was the same with you?" Ryuko made a terse nod. "For the brief moments I saw, the battle was well-fought. Goodbye."

She almost hit Ryuko's collarbone when her head jerked and she leapt over Ryuko's body like she was running away from something.

"Damn," Ben said in a wispy voice. "I almost got her." An apparition appeared from thin air. A wispy tail led to a greenish white body covered in chains to a head with one green eye. The Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

"How long have you been watching?" Ryuko hissed.

"Since the fight started. When you didn't answer I ran here with XLR8. Used Ghostfreak to turn invisible and pass through the walls and waited for the perfect moment to possess the student body council. Damn it that was the best time for me to possess her body. I'll never get another chance like it. Her instinct's too sharp. She's too fast." He sighed. It sounded almost sounded like a cough. "Stay here."

"Clever," Satsuki said ten meters away. "You used your own ally as bait to lure me into a false sense of security and observed my fighting capabilities while hiding your own. And then in the moment when I let my guard down you chose to strike. To do what, I don't know. But be rest assured-"

Before she could continue her speech Ben already tapped his watch and was covered in whitish green light. A blue alien replaced the apparition. Black wheels were connected to blue feet. A black tail was covered with five blue stripes. The chest area was covered in green. A black conoid visor covered his head. Before Ryuko could blink he vanished. She heard a clang and Ben reappeared ten meters behind Satsuki. The latter sported a perturbed expression as she turned to Ben.

"I couldn't even see you," Satsuki said.

"I can't hurt you," Ben said. He reached for the center of his chest where the Omnitrix was located. "Not in this form anyway." He paused. "What are you smiling at?" Almost paraphrasing what Satsuki told Ryuko not even two minutes ago.

"I cannot help but admire your power and your ability to wield it," Satsuki said. "The sheer confidence exuded by your very being only adds to your charm."

"Gee, thanks." Ben clapped the Omnitrix and turned into his human form. Glitters from the green smoke surrounding were carried in the wind. "Tell you what, Satsuki. We can stop here. We can-" Before he could continue, Satsuki slashed his head, cutting it off.

"You fool!" Satsuki turned with a manic grin. "Don't give your enemies the opportunity to strike!" She slashed his head, only for it to burst into glitters, the decapitated body crumbling after. She noticed more glitters and gasped. Ryuko fought off a yawn. Satsuki slammed her sword into the earth and created a blast of wind that sent the glitters into the sky.

"Dang it," a cutesy voice said. Ben emerged from the green smoke in another form. It was a small, fairy-like creature with blue skin. His hair was pointed upwards. Pink circles formed in his cheeks and his chin. Purple fairy-like wings flapped from his back, creating white dusts. He shook his tiny fists. "You were already partially asleep! Just go all the way!"

He told Ryuko about this one last night. He called it Pesky Dust. It could make its victims fall asleep and manipulate their dreams. He never mentioned that even just being partially asleep was enough to control their senses.

Satsuki laughed. "Marvelous. Truly marvelous. Give me more, Benjamin Tennyson! Unveil your bag of tricks and I shall see through them all!"

"Yeah. I doubt that." Pesky Dust flew twenty five feet in the air and spread his wings. Silver tinted wind scythed towards Satsuki. She slashed the air and blew it apart with a pulse of air pressure, dismantling the sleeping dust from even reaching her.

Ben clapped his watch and was covered in light. A fire headed alien with skin of bright yellow inner magma covered by rocks. Fire from glowing feet carried him in the air. He raised his glowing hands and covered the air in a sheet of fire. It swirled into a tornado before returning to his hands as he condensed it into a bright, burning ball with light leaking out from the gaps. He aimed it behind him. He threw the small ball only six inches in size. Even from a distance Ryuko could feel the heat radiating from its sphere. Satsuki vanished from where she stood seconds before the ball made contact and engulfed it in searing flames.

Satsuki appeared behind him. Ben must've sensed her presence the same way she sensed his when he was Ghostfreak. Without moving he released omnidirectional orange flames and spun to grab her. She slashed his shoulder and fell to the earth, avoiding most of the fire. She tapped her sword on the ground and charged it with energy, coating her entire body in a soft, blue glow gathering in her sword. Ben responded by creating a ball of fire from his hands swirling as it licked the air.

They released their attacks at the same time. Crescent blue energy met red hot fire. It was a contest of stamina and so far neither side was winning. One moment Ben's red fire pushed a few meters. The next Satsuki's blue energy pushed back. She screamed and was enveloped in a whitish aura that transferred to her sword, increasing its output. She gained ground and pushed back until her energy attack was only two inches from Ben's palms. His reddish fire turned yellow, pushing back a few meters. And then white, pushing her back all the way until his fire met her energy attack halfway.

Ryuko was soaking her clothes just watching the attack.

'_We need to leave,'_ Senketsu told her.

She didn't listen. She wanted to see this to the end. The reflection of fire danced in her right eye. The energy attack glistened from her left. "So strong," she mumbled.

Junketsu's eyes grew bloodshot and its armor convulsed and shifted on Satsuki's body. A menacing growl could be heard. 'It's a lack of harmony,' Senketsu said. 'The battle pushed her to the breaking point.' Little by little Ben's white fire pushed back her white energy attack until she receded entirely. He flicked his hands and dismissed his flames.

"Not bad," Ben said in a rough voice. "You actually made me sweat."

Satsuki bit her lip, drawing blood and tried to create another blast of crescent energy. It fizzled before it popped into sparkles of light around her. She sighed.

"Well done, Benjamin Tennyson," she said. "It appears I've lost."

He lowered to the ground and turned back into human. "No tricks this time?"

"Ironic coming from you."

He snorted. "I'm just a magic man pulling magic rabbits from my hat. Results may vary." He grinned. "When you're stronger and you still want to fight, just tell me." He tapped his watch, turned into XLR8 and grabbed Ryuko, vanishing from the academy.

Satsuki blinked, sighed and smiled. "Such a charmer."


	8. Chapter 8

"Aren't you worried about getting expelled?" Ryuko asked, referring to the fact he didn't go to school today. She lied on the couch with her feet up on the armrest and her back resting on top of two cushions, her head on three more. Senketsu was being washed by Mako's mother a floor down, leaving Ryuko to wear a black crop tank top and cycling shorts. Her skin glowed from bathwater and her hair was still slightly damp.

"Why would I be worried?" Ben asked. "I'm just going there out of boredom. I'm more interested in Revocs now, actually, and how they're controlling an entire island." He was at the hallway scrutinizing his clothes from the shelf mirror. His brown hair was gelled and combed back. He wore a green suit, white leather shoes and a blue tie. He spun on his foot and spread his arms as he faced Ryuko. "What do you think?"

"I think you're overdressed," she said. "And I can't believe I lost to Satsuki and her deformed kamui."

"Deformed?" Ben straightened his tie.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. Senketsu informed me that Satsuki and her kamui Junketsu aren't in harmony or whatever." She sat up. "And it sucks because despite her handicap I still lost to her!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ben asked. "Why are you weaker than her?"

She blushed. "It's b-because Senketsu thinks I'm a prude!"

"Can't argue with that."

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" She threw a cushion. He tilted his head, dodging it by an inch. It hit the wall and slid down the floor. "Why can't I have gotten a cool watch like you? You can turn into whatever the fuck you want. I can turn into a stripper." She covered her face with a cushion to muffle her scream of frustration.

"Where's your scissor thingamajig?"

She pointed to a door. "In my bedroom."

"It's magical, right? Or this world's equivalent. Full of life fibers. It's the only thing in this universe that can distort physics."

"Wait. There was magic in your universe too? Oh man that is so cool. So is it more like magic girls kind of magic or Harry Potter kind of magic?"

"I dunno. There's a difference?" Ben shook his head. "Anyway, back to the main topic. I think your problem is caring what other people think."

"Gee, thanks captain obvious." She scowled. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you should stop caring," he said.

"Beeen," she drawled his name. "Can't you give me a boost or something? Like a little upgrade?"

He frowned, creasing his forehead as he did so. He raised a hand, forefinger pointed at the ceiling, paused and then tapped his lips. He snapped his fingers. Grinned. "Okay."

She sighed. "I knew you were going to say no so…" She paused, absorbing what he just said. "Wait, what?" She straightened her back and looked at him owlishly from over the backrest of the couch. "You'll actually help?"

"Just to sate my own curiosity," he said. "And if you can't get over your prudishness and be the exhibitionist you're destined to become." Here she threw him another cushion which he ducked under with a laugh. "Then I'll finally get to see what all the hullabaloo's about."

"You know, hearing you speak Japanese with an American accent is so weird."

Right. Sometimes he forgot that the Omnitrix was translating his language into one that the people in earshot could understand. It was how he was able to communicate with aliens back in his original universe and how he was able to live in Japan in this one.

"So what'll you do?" Ryuko asked excitedly. "Are you going to give the scissors ghost powers? Or maybe make people see illusions? Or super speed! Please so with super speed." She was like a child wanting a gift for Christmas.

"Calm down." Ben shook his head. "What's it called? Your scissors."

"I just call it the red scissor blade," she said. Short and straight to the point.

"Alright. You'll have to figure it out for yourself," Ben said. "But it'll help even the odds against Satsuki, I think." He told her to stay put under the pretense it wouldn't work if there was a witness. Complete bullshit. He walked to her door and opened the knob, stepping into the bedroom. He found the red scissor blade in its miniaturized form on top of her bed.

Ben closed the door, clapped the faceplate of his watch and was engulfed in whitish green light. He turned into a short, white alien which was actually living sonic waves under a container made of silicon. There was a square appendage resembling an MP3 player attached to his back with a port and wires connected to round ears, resembling white headphones. The Omnitrix symbol was on his forehead.

Echo Echo. Its two capabilities involved sound and self-duplication.

Ben created another duplicate like a mirror self and the two faced each other. He was doing this as a safety precaution in case something happened to Ryuko and he was too far away. Both Bens clapped their foreheads and returned to normal.

The duplicate Ben tapped the Omnitrix and turned into a liquidish black creature with green circuit-like lines coating his entire body. He had feet, arms, a torso and a head moving around like he was made of water. The only thing on his head was the Omnitrix symbol serving as his face. Upgrade.

He turned into little more than a puddle and with a sluice coursed up the legs of the bed and the blanket touching the floor. He reached the surface of the mattress and spattered around the small scissor blade, covering the pillows and the blanket. It gushed into the scissor blade which absorbed all of the black liquid with green circuitry. After two seconds it was done. There was not a speck of the alien in sight.

On the bed, the red scissor blade became sleek black with small lines of green circuitry.

It was now an upgraded scissor blade.

Technically there were now two Ben's in this universe. But considering they were from the same iteration there wouldn't be much conflict between them.

He picked up the upgraded scissor blade and left the bedroom. "Ryuko," Ben said, throwing her the scissor. She caught it in midair. "It's called the upgraded scissor blade now."

"Whoa," she said. Its black sleek surface glinted with incandescent light. "W-what can it do?"

"You'll find out," Ben said. He checked the time from his white smartphone. "Crap. I'm late. See you later."

"Thanks Ben!"

"No prob." He left the room.

There were more tenants migrating into his condo like the girl he saved from the gunman. Mako's parents managed the place in his stead and he left them to it. He bought more property because he foresaw a day the condo wouldn't be enough for the new populace. Someday he imagined fixing the shanty towns altogether, but for now he was running late.

He left the condominium and crossed the street.

Earlier in the morning before he returned to Honnou City he flew to Tokyo and bought himself some clothes. When he returned and messaged Ryuko that he was back, he was immediately alarmed for her safety when she wasn't able to reply. She'd been insistent on something that allowed them to keep tabs on each other and even made him install an app on his phone similar to the lovers app Nui had on hers, allowing the two to find each other's locations with the use of the app.

That was the last time Ben would leave Ryuko to defend for herself. Despite his friendly chat with Satsuki, she'd been aiming to kill Ryuko and if he was a little too late and witnessed his friend's death he might've reacted violently and killed Satsuki himself.

He still recalled the time he almost killed Kevin. And at some point in the future one of his alternate future selves told him they did.

He considered Kevin a friend, but if that friend crossed a line he wouldn't know what he'd do to them. What more if it was an enemy?

It was the fact Ryuko was alive that kept Ben from toeing the line.

He was meeting two people tonight. One of them was Satsuki. She waited for him by the black Lincoln Town Car stretch limousine parked in front of a three-story Georgian Colonial house which was box-shaped and adorned with windows five across and shutters, and a paneled front door under a decorative crown serving as its overhang.

Ben was surprised more of the houses were western than traditional Japanese.

Ben tapped the Omnitrix and wore Gravattack's power over his own skin in case Satsuki tried anything funny.

The rear door opened.

Satsuki sat by the black bench seat at the far end of the spacious interior of the limousine. She wore a short white dress. Bandages wrapped around her thighs leading to white high heels. Another set of bandages wrapped around her head. Despite her wounds the bandages somehow managed to further accentuate her beauty.

She crossed her legs and motioned with her arm for him to sit down. He did. The door closed. She pointed at a silver bucket holding ice cubes surrounding a bottle of Rombauer Chardonnay white wine. She then pointed at the shelf by the black wall separating the rear from the front of the vehicle. The only communication between the passengers and the driver was the speakerphone attached to the center of the wall.

Ben smiled and reached with his hand. The distance was more than five meters so he would have needed to stand up to obtain the two tumbler glasses. Instead they shook and flew out of the shelves towards him. The bucket did the same. Using his gravity powers he uncorked the bottle with a pop. He spun his finger and the bottle poured white wine into the two glass cups.

At the periphery of his vision Satsuki momentarily widened her eyes, but then regained her look of apathy. "I forgot you could do that," she said. She shook her head and pushed black hair behind her ear, showing her bare shoulder.

One tumbler gently flew towards her. She took it out of the air. "Thank you," she said and took a sip of the wine. She sighed. She made a lazy spin with her tumbler and gazed to the black tinted window, observing her own reflection and his.

"That fight we had earlier today put more of a strain on my body than I thought," she said.

He returned the bottle to the bucket of ice and left it on the chair.

He drank his wine. It wasn't that strong. He'd need to finish the entire bottle to even get a chance of being drunk.

"Sorry about that." Ben smiled. He wasn't actually sorry. Satsuki returned his cheerful face with a bored one.

"You know why you're here," she said.

"This is the part where you tell me to join you and together we can rule the universe or die under your foot. Villain cliché number two thousand-and-thirty-six."

"You think me too great," she said. "I can't hope to even imagine the scope of your idea. The universe ever expands and to conquer every piece of space would require greatness beyond my comprehension."

He coughed on his wine.

"I only wish for you to entertain my proposition."

"I'm listening."

For once she let out a smile. It almost captivated him with her beauty.

"I wish for you to become the Student Council Vice President, Ben Tennyson. Instead of using your power for trivial pursuits as helping Matoi, you should put it towards more proactive endeavors."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"If you choose to accept my terms I will rescind the attacks I've spent on you and your allies. I shall also answer any questions Matoi has about the murder of her father Isshin Matoi."

"Tempting, but no. See, you're under a misconception." He finished his glass. "I enjoy fights. I revel in them. I've been living a lifestyle of violence since I was ten years old. This school might be a weird outlier in terms of normalcy, but it isn't different from what I've been going through all my life. If you take back the fights, I might actually see that as a negative."

Slightly true. He wouldn't mind a peaceful school life. But he knew he'd find trouble elsewhere. And fighting people was so much more entertaining. He fought Kevin several times before they became friends, and then several more after they became best friends. Kevin and Gwen were his most treasured friends and he's experienced being on the receiving end of violent intents from both.

And he also wanted Ryuko to be able to practice her upgraded scissor blade. If her kamui really was sucking her blood then she needed a more reliable alternative instead of the clothing that was slowly killing her. That power was not worth the death it promised.

"Oh." Instead of being disgusted Satsuki somehow looked enamored. It was only a moment and she covered it by drinking from her tumbler.

Still, it made him uncomfortable.

"It is quite infuriating what I feel for you." She lost her smile. Her eyes were half-lidded. There was a slight blush on her cheeks. "You who bested me in combat, you have earned my adoration."

He gaped at her. The sincerity of her words left him speechless. Maybe if she was more sarcastic he'd retort and the verbal swordplay could commence. But complete honesty the way she did it left him feeling incredibly helpless.

She leaned over the bucket of ice, reached a slender arm and touched his chin, slid her fingers up his face to caress his cheeks, pressed her lips to his ear until he could feel the heat from her lips. "You can leave now."

When he left the limousine his face was on fire.

It drove away. He remained where he stood for two minutes straight until he retained his composure. Once he did he checked Nui's phone. She sent a message earlier at the day for him to meet her at a specific time tonight. It was still early. He checked her location from the lovers app and laughed when hearts flew up the screen. He stretched his arms and began walking.

He stopped in front of a fifteen feet white building. There was a closed sign in front of the door. But Nui had told him to ignore it. He shrugged, pulled the door and entered the building. He stepped on white linoleum flooring and found yellow furnitures decorating the lobby. Nui sat by an armchair tapping on her phone. She wore a pink short sleeve collared blouse and white shorts dotted with hearts and white sneakers. With her petite stature and drill-like pigtails it made her look adorable.

She paused when she found him. "Ben." She graced him a warm smile.

"Hey, Nui." He waved. "Glad to see you."

She sniffed the air. Gods even that made her cute. "Are you drunk?"

"Met up with an acquaintance before I got here."

"Sounds like you had a party." She laughed.

"Is this your place?" He spread his arms and took in his surroundings. Portraits of hearts and puppies mounted gray marble walls. A spiral stairway with glass railing led to the second floor where a balcony with a glass balustrade oversaw the first.

"I leased it through a GK," she said. When she saw his confused expression she extrapolated. "A goudou kaisha."

"A what now?"

"It's kind of like a limited liability company from the States," she said. "An llc."

"Ah…" Not wanting to look like an idiot, he nodded along and changed the subject. "Here's your phone," he said, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She put her attractive legs on the seat cushion, put her elbows on her thighs and held her cheeks. She gave an amused smile. Even with the eyepatch her one eye was so expressive. "You can keep it."

"W-what?" he sputtered.

"Something to remember me by." She winked. "So aren't you curious?"

"About what?"

"About me being," She raised her fingers and made quotation marks. "An alien."

He tilted his head. He slid the faceplate of his watch until it revealed an image of her. He tapped the Omnitrix and was covered in whitish green light. When it was done he looked at his hands, his clothes, and held his face. He didn't change.

"Huh. Did it malfunction?" Ben asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

Nui on the other hand was observing him with laser intensity.

"You…" She stood up. "Y-you're…" She gasped and slowly approached him.

Was there a story there? He imagined her being a sole alien stranded in a world full of humans. Based on her clothing, personality and property which required millions of dollars and the mention of having a job, she was doing quite well for herself. But what if she longed for the comforts of another one of her kind and was unable to reach it?

Until now.

She reached for his collar. "You're like me."

"H-how?"

He raised his left hand and pointed at his watch. "The Omnitrix allows me to change into aliens I've scanned."

"Aliens are real?" She looked honestly surprised. "As in, green skinned big headed black eyed aliens from flying saucers out in space?"

"Try gigantic sky skinned giants from the cosmos." He laughed, but she scowled. It was so unnatural on her face he paused. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "I've never ever thought I'd see the day there would be another li-" she stuttered. "Lamedthvâv hybrid like me."

"Is that what your race is called?" he asked. "Lamedthvâv hybrid?" he repeated.

"No. But it's close."

Ah. Must be some sort of alien language that was difficult to translate to an earthen culture.

"Um…" Nui pulled her hands from his clothes and looked up the ceiling. "The kitchen's at the second floor. Wanna grab some dinner?"

"I was…" He touched his stomach. "But now I don't feel hungry."

She smirked. "Perks of being a lamedthvâv hybrid. Congratulations Ben. You've achieved immortality."

He already has with several of his aliens. Chief among them the most powerful one of all.

And he wasn't even sure he could die in his human form anymore. The Omnitrix kept him alive in the face of a bomb that destroyed the universe.

Still, this one felt nice. Nui's race was obviously similar to humans if the appearance was anything to go by. Ben felt great, actually. He peered out the door and saw the house across the street through the darkness. He felt the dust in the air. He caught the scent of roasted chicken from the second floor, which for some reason he failed to when he was human. Or a human layered with Gravattack's powers.

Nui's delighted smile at witnessing him realizing his new abilities made Ben happy. She offered a hand, he took it, amazed by how cold it was, and she led him to the spiral staircase up the steps to the second floor.

His white smartphone vibrated. He checked the message. It was from Rukyo. She teasingly warned him about being near her father's killer. He rolled his eyes. That joke was in bad taste and she of all people should know better. Maybe because it got to him that she used it at all.

He replied with a sticker rolling its eyes and returned the phone to his pocket.

"Who was that?" Nui asked.

"A friend," Ben said.

She nodded. "You should introduce me sometime."

"Sure."

They reached the second floor. She pulled out a key, approached the door ten steps ahead and to the left, slid her key on the keyhole, turned it and opened the knob to the kitchen. She gestured with her arm. "After you."

"Ladies first." He grinned. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"My," she said, giving him a coy smile. "Such a gentleman." She sashayed into the kitchen and he followed her, closing the door as he went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're in a chipper mood," Ryuko noted, looking at Ben across the cafeteria table from the plastic bench seat she sat upon. She nibbled on a French fry, something Ben bought from McDonalds on his way to the school, and narrowed her eyes at him. "So you got laid, huh."

Ben, who at the moment was drinking from a plastic cup of Coke, almost coughed and had to beat his chest to control his breathing. "Y-you…" He shook his head in disbelief and took a white napkin from the paper bag to wipe the mess on his face and the table. "What the hell, Ryuko?"

And what was taking Mako so long? Their oddball friend went to the bathroom and hasn't come back.

"What?" Ryuko raised a brow. "That's what everyone does nowadays isn't it? You meet someone, go on a date and then do the devil's tango under the sheets."

"Devil's tango?" Ben scoffed. "Anyway, what I do with my date is none of your business."

"Whatever." Ryuko finished her fry and pulled another. "If this girl keeps you happy maybe you should see more of her. So long as you don't forget to help me look for my father's killer, that is."

"Ryuko." Ben frowned. "I would never forget."

She nodded. "I know."

They had finished Aikuro Mikisugi's class before going to the cafeteria to eat. He was a boring teacher at the best of times and the most intriguing he's been was when he claimed he was a member of the terrorist faction Nudist Beach.

"Who knew there was a terrorist group in Japan?" Ben asked. "It boggles the mind."

"What? It's not something unique to the Middle East or Ireland," Ryuko said. "There was that doomsday cult founded by Shoko Asahara in nineteen-eighty-four. Aum Shinrikyo or something. They attacked Tokyo Metro with sarin and killed twelve people. Nudist Beach just seems like the next bad thing to happen."

"I'll take your word for it," Ben said. "So what's our schedule for today? Plan on practicing your upgraded scissor blades yet?"

"I can't. No one's come to pick a fight with me. Guess I'll wait for Satsuki to send her attack dogs again."

"Speak of the devil." Ben eyed Satsuki and her entourage called the elite four strolled towards them. Satsuki donned her kamui, just like Ryuko, and the former removed her bandages too. Ben wondered if those were just for show considering there wasn't a blemish on her skin.

That was when Ryuko did something so perplexing Ben gaped at her. While glaring at Satsuki, she took out a yellow lemon fruit and took a bite, munching on it like it was a piece of apple. How could a human being be so composed in eating something so sour?

She took another bite.

"Incredible," Ben mumbled. Even he couldn't do that unless he went Upchuck.

"Benjamin Tennyson," Satsuki greeted him.

"Please," he said, giving a meaningful gaze to her and her elite four. "Call me Ben." Having them use his full name was starting to bother him.

"Satsuki," Ryuko hissed, reaching a hand into her pocket to grab her upgraded scissor blade. "Couldn't wait for our rematch, huh."

Satsuki raised a fine brow. "Rematch? I wasn't aware there was even a fight the first time we battled, Matoi." The way she spoke Ryuko's last name was layered with such condescension Ben was impressed she managed to keep a straight face.

"Wow," he said. "You didn't even sneer."

Despite retaining her apathetic expression as she turned away from the fuming Ryuko and faced Ben, somehow he caught something in her face that made him think she didn't mind his company.

"I must thank you for your help yesterday."

"No prob." Ben grinned. "If it's you, I'm willing to kick your ass anytime."

She smirked. "Such haughtiness. It is thanks to our battle that I was able to learn my limits and be aware of how far I can push myself and what I must do to improve. Do not assume you will emerge victorious should we fight again."

He closed his eyes, nodded solemnly, opened them and looked her in the face.

"Nah." He laughed. "I assume right. You'll always lose to me."

"How dare you show such disrespect to lady Satsuki!" Nonon Jakuraze squeaked like a mouse and stomped her foot several times like a petulant child. She was a petite girl with strawberry pink hair. She wore a white drum major uniform ending in a short skirt and a blue marching band hat with a red colored skull at its tip.

"Come again?" Ben leaned over the table and put a hand behind his ear.

"How dare you look down on me!" Nonon shrilled.

Ben nodded, stood and walked up to her. With a serious expression he looked down on her head.

"With how much of a midget you are I'd thought you'd get used to it," he said.

"I'm not a midget!"

"Are you a dwarf then? Based on what I know there's little difference." He was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass!"

He smiled genially. "She's got a short temper too. I know you think the hat's cute but there's no need to compensate." He tried pinching her cheeks but pulled away before she could sink her teeth into his fingers. She bit the air and growled.

"She's so cute!" he said, turning to Satsuki. "Can I keep her?" Ben teased.

She shook her head. "She belongs to me." Unlike Ben, Satsuki was entirely serious.

Nonon held her hands under her chin and smiled at her leader. "Lady Satsuki!"

Ben raised his left wrist. "I'll trade my watch for her."

Satsuki held her chin. "Tempting."

Nonon's eyes watered and she looked like she was going to cry. "Lady Satsuki…" Her hoarse voice choked with the sound of betrayal.

Nonon glared at Ben and gave a pleading look to Satsuki with her life on the balance as the two bartered with their eyes.

Mako chose this moment to return to the cafeteria. "What did I miss?" she asked Ryuko.

"A staring contest between these two idiots over that short idiot for the stupid watch."

"Wow!" Mako sat beside Ryuko, pulled her bento box and chopsticks from the newly bought white backpack Ben had given her and began eating. "I missed a lot!"

"Nonon," Gamagori spoke solemnly. His deep voice fitted his size as a giant. "It is time to take one for the team."

Inumuta, the blue haired guy with the eyeglasses nodded and typed on his PDA. "According to my calculations it'll boost our offensive capabilities to the point we would be unstoppable."

Sanageyama, the green haired guy, grinned. "Well, Nonon. You up for it?"

"You bastards." While retaining her teary eyed expression Nonon said, "I'll beat you to bloody pulps you fucking traitors."

Satsuki raised an open hand and closed it to a fist, silencing her crew. "Let us postpone this discussion for another time. For now, Ben." The way she spoke his name reminded him of that moment in the limousine and he bit his lip to fight the urge to shiver. She smirked.

"Ugh." Ryuko groaned. "What's with this weird byplay?"

"Tomorrow is No-Late Day. I expect you to be on time, am I understood?"

"Sure. Whatever." Ben grimaced and turned one-hundred-and-eighty degrees. "I'll be in the courtyard." He accelerated, taking only one second to leave the cafeteria.

"Wait for me, Ben!" Mako chased after him.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Ryuko said. She glared at Satsuki and the elite four, who all glared back, before following her friends.

* * *

After school Ben visited Nui's house in what he assumed would be a regular visit. He opened the strange door with the closed sign and entered her luxurious home. He found Nui, dressed in a white jacket and pink leggings and ballet flats. Her drill-like pigtail hair was loose, and for a moment captivated Ben. She was looking at a portrait of a fluffy white poodle puppy licking its nose.

She looked at him and smiled warmly. "Ben," she said sweetly, walking up to him. She wrapped her lissome arms around him into a hug. She looked up his chest with a pout. "Why aren't you using your lamedthvâv hybrid? It should be your default form!"

She pulled away, crossed her arms and stomped the floor.

"Okay, okay." For some reason she could sense whenever he became one of her kind and was always keen of his company as a fellow lamedthvâv hybrid, giving the impression she was starved for company from someone like her.

He tapped his watch and was covered in whitish green glow. The difference was subtle. He felt a little stronger. His senses became more acute. It was like drugs and went into his head, making him think he could do anything.

If Nui felt this kind of rush everyday her entire life no wonder she was so successful. Well, he assumed she was based on the expensive building she called her house.

"Gosh." Nui blushed. The adorable expression on her cute face made Ben blush. It caused a feedback loop that radiated with positivity. Nui smiled happily and took Ben's hands. "Come on. Tell me about your day."

"Well…" They began walking. "I'm apparently joining an event tomorrow. No-Late Day."

"What's it about?" She stepped backwards and he stepped forwards as she led him up the spiral stairway to the second floor. All the way she maintained eye-contact with him and never let go of his hands.

He recalled what Gamagori told him earlier today. "_At 4 AM, the sirens placed throughout the slums will go off, signaling the start of No-Late Day. All No-Star students are required to evade the various traps that have been built with all the technology available to the Disciplinary Committee and make it to Honnouji Academy before the first period bell rings at 8:30 AM!"_

"Something about no star students competing for a one star uniform."

"Sounds beneath you." Nui giggled. "Why not just skip it and spend the day with me?"

They stopped in front of the glass balustrade peering over the balcony to the first floor.

He was actually tempted to do just that. Ben didn't know why, but he enjoyed Nui's company immensely. From how she acted he assumed it was mutual.

He leaned on a white marble obelisk connecting the floor to the ceiling and scratched his cheek. "That sounds wonderful, but I can't. Who knows what'll happen to my friends." His thoughts went to Mako and the others.

Nui nodded sympathetically. "I heard the student council president's a real tyrant."

"You're darn right." Ben chuckled. "You wanna do anything tonight? Go out to eat dinner?"

Nui shook her head. "Let's just watch TV." There was another living room by the second floor. This time it was white furniture surrounding a black oak coffee. A flat screen plasma TV hung on the wall. Nui pulled Ben along to the white sofa, closed her eye and leaned on his shoulder. He attributed her touchyness to her personality but didn't mind having her be so close to him. He found the remote under one of the cushions, pointed at the TV and turned on the button.

"Hey," he said. "Let's watch movies and have some popcorn."

"And Coke?" Nui grinned, peeked at him and poked his ribs.

"You've got it." She let go of Ben's shoulder and he went for the kitchen to prepare them some food.

* * *

Ben arrived at the large courtyard of Honnouji Academy in a white shirt, green shorts and sneakers. The sky was still dark. A crowd of students stood behind a red line on the gates of the courtyard being monitored by the big guy Gamagori. He was arguing with Ryuko, who wore a tight and form-fitting orange pajamas with white bunny head print exposing her arms, legs and midriff. Everyone else wore something more fitting the run.

"BENJAMIN TENNYSON!" Gamagori bellowed. "What took you so long?"

"Your mom," Ben said, unable to help himself. He checked the time from his phone. 3:58 AM.

"Mom jokes? At this hour? You're a real comedian!" Gamagori said tersely. He narrowed his eyes at Ben's watch. "I see you've brought your Omnitrix."

"Is it illegal to use?" Ben asked, planning on using it anyway. He didn't really care for this competition.

"No," Gamagori said. "It's completely fine."

"Seems kinds of unfair to the others, isn't it?"

"Life is not fair," Gamagori said sagely as if he was imparting the secret of the universe to Ben, Ryuko and Mako. Ben ignored him. Ryuko scoffed. Mako was the only one who even pretended to care. Or maybe it was genuine. Who knew.

One star students handed Gamagori a megaphone and a remote detonator with a big red button. He pressed the button. There were a series of explosions as spiked ramps and staircases appeared throughout the city. "Behold the Disciplinary Committee's greatest masterpiece! The Honnou City Mighty Guard! All students commence commute! Forward, march!"

Ben held Ryuko and Mako's shoulders as the rest of the students ran ahead. They watched as explosions and traps sent the students flying.

"Is this another one of your plans, Ben?" Ryuko asked.

"You're crazy paranoid!" Mako chirped.

"Am not," Ben denied. He glanced at Gamagori who simply observed.

"So there are checkpoints we have to go through, right?" Ben asked.

"Indeed," Gamagori said. Ben nodded. Before he left the house he activated Gravattack's powers, layering it over his human body. Using gravity manipulation he flew in the air, carrying Mako and Ryuko with him.

"Whoa," Ryuko said. "This is pretty cool."

"I'm flying!" Mako cheered. They weren't, not really. It was more like he was using invisible hands to carry them with him. They took off in the air, avoiding most of the traps and flew twenty feet above ground. They lowered when they saw the first checkpoint, a red dot on the street applied with glowing spray paint. It was under a large gatehouse. They flew under the gatehouse to reach the checkpoint when a large gate fell towards him. If Ben was normal he'd have worried for his life. But he wasn't. He tore the gate and the gatehouse apart, pulling them in two different directions, and then uprooted the debris into the air, causing a tremor on the immediate surroundings. They flew five meters above a slope leading to the slums. Arrows led to a two hundred feet wall. He poked a plastic handle with a piece of rubble the size of his fist. It exploded. He created a gravitational force to contain the explosion. So the plastic handles were replaced by explosives designed to mimic them and mislead those attempting to climb.

He looked at the apex of the two hundred feet wall and flew up, pulling Mako and Ryuko with him and leaving the debris behind. He heard the blade slapping sound of the rotor blades and found a helicopter flying twenty five meters above the top plate of the wall. Guided missile launchers attached to its sides released eight anti-tank guided missiles. Thanks to Ben's informants he knew the helicopter was remote controlled from a safe location. He caught the missiles with his gravity powers and pushed them back into the helicopter, detonating it in an orange explosion that lit up the sky.

They flew down the ladder at the end of the wall and avoided most of the traps which required pressure through physical contacts to detonate. They flew uphill. The street at the foot of the hill parted to reveal a twenty feet tall spiked ball chain that climbed up the hill after them. Ben closed his hand and crushed it, pushing the spikes inside the metal ball before it flattened into the hill. They reached the top of the hill to a familiar area. The residential district for one star and two star students.

One star students gathered with weapons ranging from baseball bats to handguns prepared to make life hell for the contestants. One particular student with an RPG fired at Ben. Not very smart. He caught the explosive warhead in a gravitational field and contained the explosion and lowered his hand, motioning for the students to get on their knees. They all did.

Ben and his two companions flew under the buildings and over the familiar streets leading back to the finish line in Honnouji Academy. Gun turrets mounted on rooftops of the surrounding buildings rained on them, pelting them with artillery. Where they trying to kill them? Ben uprooted the turrets from the rooftops and slammed them into each other, leaving the pieces falling into the streets.

They arrived at the finish line two minutes later. Ben checked the time from his phone. 4:02 AM.

"Thanks Ben," Ryuko said. "But why the rush?"

He lowered all three of them into the ground. "No reason, really. Those things were dangerous though." Luckily he made sure no one had died. All of the no star students were still at the bottom of the two hundred feet wall when Ben removed most of the traps in the event, making it easier for everyone else to pass without risking expulsion for being late. He might not take this school seriously, but others did.

Ben waved at Gamagori. "Good enough for you?"

"Indeed," Gamagori said, nodding in satisfaction. "More students should aspire to be like you." He pointed at Mako and Ryuko. The former tilted her head and the latter put her arms behind her hair. "You two on the other hand disappoint me." He shook his head in disgust. "To coarse on the success of others is the apex of failure!"

By the time he finished ranting the three of them were gone to return to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning when they were all in uniform, with Ryuko wearing her kamui, she playfully punched Ben's shoulder as they walked to the courtyard. "I wasn't able to test my new powers thanks to you," she said. "Senketsu said he's detecting some kind of life from my scissor blade. Is that true?"

Ben recalled creating a duplicate which turned into an alien that infused into the red scissor blade, giving it an image of sleek black with green lines resembling circuitry.

"Sort of?" He shrugged.

"Prepare yourself Ben Tennyson!" A two star student said, preparing to attack him with their Goku uniform. Ben flicked the air with his forefinger. Not that he needed to. He could activate Gravattack's powers with just his mind. The two star student was flung into the walls of the school with a boom, creating a crater and knocking them unconscious.

"Why are people still attacking me?" Ben asked, feeling a little curious. "They've seen my powers."

"Weren't you listening?" Ryuko frowned. "Satsuki," and somehow she managed to make the name sound dirty. "Said that any two star student that beat me would receive a three star Goku uniform. I think she made an additional offer to anyone who beats you with the bonus of being a member of her group of suck-up losers."

"The elite four?"

"That's what I said!"

"Benjamin," A sweet voice called his name. Nonon Jakuraze approached him with a friendly smile. "Lady Satsuki has ordered me to bring you to her for a little chat. Are you willing to come?"

"Hey there short stuff," Ben smiled back and instinctively patted her head, or in this case her two meter tall hat. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm not a kid you son of a bitch!" She tried punching his hand. He caught her fist in a net of his gravity power an inch from his palm, giving the illusion that he stopped her with his bare hand.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Ben said. "You remind me of someone I know." Nui, only Nonon was far less mature which was the reason he treated her so differently from Nui, who he thought of fondly, and Mako, who was his bubbly friend.

"Stop mocking me!"

He laughed. "Tell you what. You can take me to your leader in exchange for information on your uniform."

Here Nonon smirked. "Aha! I knew you were plotting something! I'm telling lady Satsuki!" She ran off like a child about to rat someone to her mom in exchange for a pat on the head or a piece of cookie.

Ben sighed. "What a piece of work."

* * *

I can't help but imagine Nonon as an alternate universe counterpart of Louise from Familiar of Zero, who I am fond of. I think I'm projecting that fondness to Nonon, which is quite distracting.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben found something interesting from the rooftop of a building near the café he, Ryuko and Mako were having some pudding from.

It was called Della's café.

The patio was enclosed in a two meter black wooden fence. The tiles were made of red cobblestone. Ten green plastic tables were surrounded by four white chairs. Patio umbrellas stood next to the tables, giving shade from the sun. The barista delivered a tray full of lemon iced tea with red and white striped bendy straws and donuts sprinkled with sugar.

Mako helped herself to the donuts. Ryuko pressed her lips to the straw and took a sip of the iced tea. Ben reached for his when he noticed something at the edge of his vision that accelerated his senses.

It was after school and the three were relaxing after the hassle that was No-Late Day 4 AM earlier that day. Ben had switched Gravattack's gravity powers for XLR8's super speed and hyper awareness for no other reason than because he liked super speed.

It was useful for moments like these.

Moments were someone attempts a surprise attack on him and his friends.

It was a sewing needle frozen in the air a meter from his face. The only reason he picked up its presence was its glint against the afternoon sun. The silence ensured that if he didn't possess superpowers he would've been struck by the strange ammunition.

He plucked it out of the air when he noticed a similar needle approaching Mako. He scowled. They were being targeted. Ben stood up. He looked at the direction the needles came from. They were pointed diagonally. He looked at the rooftops of the buildings across the street. The shooter would need a good vantage point to snipe them from.

He crossed the street. There were three gray buildings that offered a nice view of the patio Ben and the others were at. He needed to check all three. One to his right. Another in front of him. Another to his left. He picked the one on the left and pushed the revolving door into the lobby. There was a receptionist greeting a customer. The elevator door was open. A bellboy stood inside it. A stairway beside the elevator led to the upper floors. Ben borrowed the bellboy's keys and ran up the steps until he reached the door leading to the rooftop. He turned the knob. It was lock. He inspected the keys he borrowed. There were over fifty of them. He tried all forty-nine and cursed each time it didn't work. When the fiftieth slid in he mentally cheered and opened the door. This particular rooftop was empty. But when he peered to the two neighboring rooftops he found a man crouching on the rooftop beside the one Ben was on.

He ran over the roof and leapt over the five meter gap between them, reaching the ledge of the sniper's rooftop with ease.

He stood behind the sniper, crouched next to them, put a hand over his eyes and lowered his speed. "Nice view, isn't it?" Ben asked. Mako and Ryuko turned their heads, looking for Ben, unaware he was confronting a sniper that attempted to attack them with needles of all things. The sniper widened his eyes under his balaclava and at Ben in surprise, aimed what looked like a sewing machine gun and fired as he rolled into a crouch and leapt two feet away.

Ben could've used super speed to avoid all the needles fired his way and knock the sniper unconscious. But he didn't. Instead, he made it look more natural. Superhuman, maybe, but nothing so ridiculous as virtually stopping time to process one second in minutes or longer. He ran to the side, dodging the needle that flew over the ledge to the back of the building. The sniper fired more needles at him. He ran faster than the needles could hit him, turning a circle towards the sniper. They were ten yards apart and Ben was closing it fast. The sniper pulled the trigger only to realize they ran out of ammo. They dropped the magazine to reload when Ben created a burst of speed and was beside the sniper, kicking the weapon out of their hands.

Instead of falling back, the sniper extracted a knife from a sheath attached to a belt at their back, accompanied by a shashing sound. The knife was a 6.5 inch double edged spear point wasp-waisted blade. A Gerber Mark II. A sniper with a combat knife. Who was this guy?

The sniper thrust the knife for Ben's face. He stepped back as the knife passed an inch from his left cheek. The sniper followed it with a slash for Ben's neck. He countered with a fist to the sniper's wrist, pushing it away. The sniper responded with a fist of his own. His hand, covered with a black fingerless glove, looked thicker and stronger than Ben's. It was aiming for Ben's outstretched forearm. If the hit connected there would be no doubt Ben's bones would shatter from the impact.

Luckily Ben had super speed. His outstretched hand went for the sniper's arm, striking the wrist. He wasn't as built for hand-to-hand combat the way the sniper was. Ben was a stick compared to this guy. Nonetheless, the sniper was the one with the disadvantage. When he attempted to stab Ben again, Ben scythed an elbow to his wrist and followed it with a knuckle to his left temple. The sniper slightly staggered but kept fighting, this time lunging towards Ben with a full-on body tackle. Ben struck his jaw, and then his right cheek. There was no way to dodge the tackle with normal human speed without risking falling off the roof so with a burst of super speed Ben sidestepped the tackle and threw a chop to the back of the guy's neck. The sniper growled and turned towards Ben, meeting a closed fist hitting his nose. He tried grabbing Ben's wrist, but again the burst of speed allowed Ben to go in and out of the fight. He jabbed the sternum. Kicked the shin. Punched the stomach. Elbowed the sniper's head.

That did the trick.

The sniper was almost unconscious when Ben scythed another elbow to his nose. The sniper let go of the knife and fell on his back at the rooftop floor.

"What to do, what to do." Ben could send this man to the police. But Revocs controlled this town. There was no doubt Revocs would interrogate this man and make him disappear in a black site somewhere. If it was Satsuki who got her hands on him he'd just end up dead.

* * *

"What do you think of Ben?" Ryuko asked once they've settled down. She didn't know where Ben went. One moment he was here, and when she blinked her eyes he was gone. Mako had flat out told her she was staring at Ben and he suddenly disappeared.

"I think he's a great friend!" Mako said honestly.

Ryuko smiled and turned to her drink. She agreed Ben was a good friend and a reliable ally.

But he was also scary.

He destroyed buildings and flew like a god. When he brought them with him Ryuko had to admit it was exhilarating flying around. But another part of her thought she was at the mercy of Ben and if he so desired to crush her she would be helpless to stop him. Hell, when he made those one star students fall to the street earlier that day it was almost like they were in a state of worship prostrating themselves before him.

He didn't even notice.

All that power in the world and he treated them like equals.

"Ryuko, is something wrong?" Mako asked.

"N-no." Ryuko shook her head. "Just thinking about stuff."

* * *

When Tsumugu came to, it was with a groan. The one sided fight against the foreigner was beyond his expectation. He tried to stand up and failed. Chains rattled behind him, bounding his wrists and legs to the wooden floor. Concrete walls were stained with blood. Iron bars kept him from escaping. On the other side of the cell stood his opponent, the one called Ben.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

Tsumugu ignored him. He was unmasked. His red mohawk was a little redder, being dyed with blood. His face hurt. He was probably sporting an ugly bruise. The swelling from one eye affected his vision, forcing him to close it.

"I asked you a question," Ben said.

Tsumugu refused to answer. He was not merely fighting for himself, but for the entirety of Nudist Beach. He didn't know this man's allegiance and couldn't risk compromising his allies on the chance this Ben might release him.

He glanced at the dried blood.

There was no windows.

It was probably an underground cell under a basement in an undisclosed area. He was most likely going to die here.

He cursed. This was not how he was supposed to meet his end.

He just wanted to neutralize Ryuko Matio's two classmates before he took down her kamui. What he didn't expect was for one of those classmates to disappear from the patio down the street and reappear behind him on the rooftop he used as a vantage point to attack them.

And that scuffle was the most horrible moment of his life. He felt the enemy was lacking in techniques and when it came to a direct fistfight Tsumugu would emerge triumphant. But what this Ben lacked in skill he more than made up for in speed. Was he hired to protect Ryuko Matio? Tsumugu wondered how he missed, but that was nothing compared to the beating he received from his jailer.

"Tsk." Ben sneered. "I'll get it out of you yet." He turned to the door ten meters to the left. "Bring him in!"

Tsumugu observed with slight curiosity. He wasn't aware he was going to have cellmates.

A masked man brought in another prisoner with a sack over his face. Ben took out his keys, opened the bars and the masked man threw the prisoner inside. Their face hit the wall and they groaned in pain as they slid down the floor and curled into a ball.

Ben closed the bars and alongside his subordinate left the room.

"Hey man," the sacked prisoner said. "A-are they gone?" He coughed.

"They are," Tsumugu said.

His cellmate began laughing, before coughing again. Blood from his mouth colored the sack red.

"T-those idiots don't know who they're messing with," the prisoner said. He forced himself to sit up and pulled the sack over his head, revealing a long beard, oily black hair and scars all over his face. When he grinned he was missing two teeth.

"What's your name?" the prisoner asked.

"I believe there is no point in talking," Tsumugu said. "We are both most likely going to die in this place. Let it be in peace." Plus there might be hidden cameras observing them.

"S-so if I get you out of here…" The bearded old man paused to cover his mouth and hold his cough. When he removed his hand it revealed blood and spit on his palm. "You'll tell me?"

Tsumugu raised a brow. "Whatever you say, old man. But we'd need a miracle to get out of this place. I am in far better shape than you and Ben beat me without even trying."

The bearded old man shivered upon hearing Ben's name. "W-who is that guy?"

"I don't know." Tsumugu grimaced. "I wished I knew. I was under the misconception he was merely a foreign exchange student. Not a physical combatant like myself." He shook his head. "It appears now I will be paying the price for it."

The old man grinned. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

He held a hand up and pressed his forefinger to his thumb. When he pulled it apart there was a crackle accompanying yellow electricity charging between his fingers. Tsumugu widened his eyes. Did this old man possess a Goku uniform? The bearded old man grinned and pulled up his chest.

There, implanted on his left pectoral were two black stars pulsing with red energy revealing their nature as life fibers.

"W-what did they do to you?" Tsumugu asked.

"I was a guinea pig," the old man said. "An experiment to see if they could implant life fibers into human flesh directly." He lost his grin. "It worked."

"This…" Tsumugu's horrified face told the old man everything.

"This'll only work once," the old man said. "And only one of us can get out of here. My power's teleportation and in small bursts I can use it constantly but each time I move living bodies my heart beats a little slower." Ah. That would explain his coughs. "It's too late for me, kid. But not for you. Put a stop to all this."

Tsumugu nodded grimly. "I won't forget this," he said. He would avenge this old man by killing Ben and Revocs and everyone dabbling in life fibers.

These sick bastards were going to pay.

"But first," the old man said with a wink as he reached a hand behind Tsumugu and he heard his chains shatter. "Tell me who you are and how you got here. Just a little something to entertain me before I die."

Tsumugu nodded solemnly. "I am Kinagase Tsumugu." He crossed his hands over his chest and knelt in front of the old man who looked like he was struggling to breathe. For the one who would grant his freedom a little honesty would be a small price to pay.

"W-why are you here?" The old man coughed. It was getting worse.

"I attempted to subdue Ryuko Matoi's classmates and terminate her kamui. It is nothing but a danger to this world." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Alas, this classmate of hers managed to find my location and put me down the moment I tried to shoot them."

The old man nodded. "I-I see." He grimaced and held his chest. "A-are you ready?" he asked. "Picture a place I can send you to and that's where you're going."

The last place he recalled was the rooftop Ben fought him on.

"Understood."

"O-one last thing." The old man covered his entire left arm from his fingertips to his shoulders in yellow electricity. "Who do you work for?"

"Nudist Beach."

"A-ah." The old man nodded. "Thank you, sonny. I'll see you around."

"I'll avenge you if it's the last thing I do." This Tsumugu promised. The old man shook his head, smiled in amusement and reached with a hand coated in yellow electricity towards Tsumugu and tapped his head. He was coated in light and everything vanished.

* * *

Ben wore the alien form of Pesky Dust the fairy-like dreamweaver. He flew above the Nudist Beach operative Tsumugu Kinagase and released silver dusts that coated Tsumugu's skin. He manufactured a dream world and made himself look like a monster in order to mislead Tsumugu into thinking Ben would kill him and then offered an olive branch in the form of an old man desperate to save someone else. The fact the old man was dying would make him pitiful and that he would be willing to save Tsumugu instead of himself would make him heroic in the eyes of the sniper.

Ben turned into Ghostfreak, a greenish white ghost-like alien with a wispy tail, chains covering his body and one eye which glowed green. He turned invisible and watched. Tsumugu gasped and held his chest as he sat up with a groan. He looked around him and grimaced.

"Have to get out of here before he returns," Tsumugu said, going under the assumption the dream Ben gave him was real. He ran for the door leading to the stairs. Ben sunk into the floor and followed after him.

If he could find Tsumugu's allies in Nudist Beach it might prove useful later on.

For now he observed.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's wrong?" Nui asked. She wore a pink sweater with a heart sewn into the chest, white shorts and pink bunny slippers. Ben sent her a message when he was at the door and when she opened it she found him soaked with rainwater. A flash of lightning illuminated his body in white and blue. Thunder rumbled from the storm clouds.

"It's nothing," Ben said. "Can I come in?"

He was already wearing her race's abilities when he walked under the rain. He knew intrinsically that he wouldn't catch a cold or a fever due to the apparent immortality of Nui's kind which improved his body's resistance to sickness and diseases. In fact he was sure he was immune altogether.

"Of course!" Nui looked angry he would even assume she wouldn't let him in. He hesitated. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside her house, soaking the floor with his wet shoes. She closed the door. "Take a bath. I'll make some hot chocolate."

"You really don't have to," Ben said.

"Hush." Nui walked up the stairs. "I'll meet you in the second floor living room. Come on."

He sighed.

Five minutes later Ben and Nui sat on a white couch. She held a mug over her thighs while he finished sipping his and left it on the coffee table.

"Here, you can have this too," Nui said. Ben shook his head. He wore a yellow jersey shirt and black shorts, courtesy of his clothes he brought with him, to Nui's confusion.

"Why were you walking in the rain?" Nui asked.

"Just a little tired," Ben said.

"You wet yourself when you're tired?" She made a cheeky grin and covered her lips with the mug as she drank hot chocolate.

He wanted to tell her he was disturbed by the fact terrorist groups were targeting his friends but decided to hold his tongue. Nui was just a normal resident of the island. Rich, sure, but uninvolved in the strange occurrences Ben was always drawn to.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Don't ask something stupid," Nui said, her tone hinting to drop the subject. "If you're going to make me answer your question I'll have to hit you." She put the empty mug on the table beside his and stretched her arms.

The house was dark. The only illumination came from the light from the kitchen door, an inch open, and from the television which was on mute.

Spending a rainy night with his friend over hot chocolate made for a cozy experience.

"You're not going to tell me where you've been?" Nui asked. Ben cringed. He wasn't one to keep secrets, but for some reason he wanted her to be away from all this. Moments with her were like a fantasy away from the violent world he lived in.

"I-"

She leaned her head to his chest. "Ben, if you're going to lie to me just keep quiet instead, okay?"

He nodded.

"You're like me," Nui said. "That's what I like about you. I'm pretty shallow, aren't I?"

"You're not shallow," he said.

"I only invited you here because I thought it'd be fun." She chuckled. "But then I learned you could turn into something like me, and I was so happy."

She didn't add anything more. She pressed her ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Lightning flashed, coating the room in white and blue, followed by thunder rumbling in the sky. They must've fallen asleep. When he awoke a few hours later, his back was to the seat cushion and she rested by his side. His arm wrapped around her in a hug and she wore a goofy smile as she nuzzled his chest. He looked at the ceiling and wondered about his future.

Bit by bit he was changing from the Ben who would one day be recognized as the savior of the world.

An alternate world.

'I wonder how Gwen's doing.'

And he also wondered if he would ever come back.

* * *

After their sleep, he checked the time and learned it was 2 AM. Nui awoke to the light of his phone and sat up. There wasn't any drowsiness. They didn't need to sleep, just as they didn't need to eat or drink. Nui was an immortal creature and Ben mimicked her features. He went back to the kitchen, grabbed a box of cereals and a milk carton from the fridge, two bowls and spoons and returned to the living room. He put the cereals in the bowls and poured them with milk.

"You put the milk first, silly," Nui chided him.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure it's the cereals first," Ben insisted with a wide grin which made her giggle.

"Are you going to school later?" The sound of the rain pelting the rooftop, windows and walls receded.

"Yeah. I'll grab some uniform from my house."

"You know, if you really wanted to stay here I wouldn't mind."

"That'd make me some sort of leech, wouldn't it?" He handed her a bowl and a spoon and took the other one for himself. The crunching sounds filled the silence.

"I wouldn't mind," Nui said, holding a spoon under her chin. "I've got a guest room just for the occasion. I'll even make you pay rent if you're more comfortable with that."

Ben didn't answer, focusing on finishing his cereal and when that was done, drinking the milk. "That was good," Ben said. He looked at the name of the cereal box. "Revocs Cereals? Are you for real?"

She beamed. "You betcha. The best in the world."

Unable to help himself, he patted her head and pulled her into another hug. God help him he wanted to protect her from the evils in this world.

* * *

The next morning Ben walked to school. He wore a green jacket over his uniform and slung a messenger bag over his shoulder. He learned a lot from the Nudist Beach operative he followed into their hideout, including the identity of other members.

In fact, one of them was operating in the school.

Ben was going to confront them and inquire as to why they had ties to a terrorist organization.

The sky was covered with dark clouds. A strong gust of wind bristled the grass. A plastic bag flew past him. The concrete sidewalk was wet from heavy rain the night before. The cold air was enough for him to see his own breath whenever he exhaled.

Normally the cold weather would be enough to discourage him from going outdoors and make him stay in his bedroom and sleep.

He exhaled once more. This time fire escaped his mouth and licked the air before it disappeared.

If someone were to touch his forehead, they would assume he was burning with a high fever over 40 degrees celsius. It was actually much, much higher.

He was coating himself in the power of Heatblast, a fire manipulating alien. The abnormally warm temperature of his body repelled the cold.

The peaceful walk, unfortunately, didn't last.

He sensed the temperature of something closing in on him fast. Ben coated his soles with fire and slid on the surface of the sidewalk twenty meters away from his original position just as it was bombarded with projectiles and was destroyed, leaving a smoking hole in its wake.

"Aw. I missed." The cutesy voice came twenty feet above. Nonon Jakuzure wore a pink flight suit that left her head bare, six red buttons went down her chest, her arms and legs were encased in white armor resembling ocarinas and woofers extended from the lower thrusters of her wings. A pinkish white major's hat with the skull of a monkey covered her head.

"Did you just attack me?" Ben smiled. "Don't think just because you're cute means I'll hold back on you."

"You think I'm cute?" Nonon's cheeks resembled her hair. Bright pink. She shook it off and smirked. "Of course I'm cute."

"I don't know why Satsuki thought sending you would make a difference in the outcome of a fight," Ben said. "But I'll give you a chance to walk away. I'm in a good mood, you see. Spent the night with my friend."

"Your girlfriend?" Nonon scoffed. "TMI, Ben Tennyson. Too much information. I don't care what you do under the sheets and I'd prefer you refrain from mentioning that in the future."

He felt his cheeks warm, and not from his powers.

"S-shut up you idiot!" he said.

She laughed. "Hey, you're pretty cute yourself. If you prostrate and beg for my forgiveness I'll let you off the hook and fly away with my Symphony Regalia Mark II."

"Nah." Ben waved his hands and coated them in fire. "I'm too much of a battle maniac to back down from a fight."

Nonon responded by firing white musical notes from her woofers. Ben's eyes widened in surprise. He threw his arms back and swung them forward, creating a wave of fire to meet the attack. He clapped his hands and punched a fist into the air, releasing a pulse that threatened to envelop Nonon in flames. She flew away. He leapt, coating his soles in flames and flew after her. Her body was pushed back as two heart-shaped beams of sound exploded from her woofers. "Symphony Regalia: Grave Assault!" Ben threw his left arm in an arc. A spear of fire followed and curled in the air. He dodged one beam but was unable to avoid the other, falling ten meters away when it struck his chest. Nonon tried to fly from his attack but was struck in her right shoulder which was set aflame.

She clapped the fire away and sighed in relief when it was gone. She scowled at Ben. "You almost burned me!"

He rubbed his chest. "You seem fine though?" If she was anything like Ryuko then fire wouldn't leave a mark on her skin. "Guess I'll just have to up the ante." Tornadoes of fire burst from his palms and covered the space around them in a spheric wall of fire, coloring them in an orange glow.

"Ha! If this is the best you can do then you're easy picking!" The twin woofers on her back split into four sections glowing with pink and purple light from within. The light continued growing brighter until she was bathed in shades of pink in contrast to the orange tint Ben's. "Symphony Regalia: Moderato Assault!"

From the woofers came shockwaves followed by eight heart-shaped beams spiraling through the air. Ben took in a deep breath and exhaled a stream of fire forming a wall in front of his body. Each beam whittled the literal firewall, but by the time it broke through the flames Ben was already gone. He created a smokescreen made of fire blanketing the area and flew from one spot to the next as he threw balls of fire from his hands in an effort to distract her further. She glanced worryingly at the spheric wall of fire enclosing them in limited space. She flew away from his approaching body, paused when he got too close, aimed with her lower thrusters and released a swarm of missiles just as he blanketed her with flames. Both combatants were coated in fiery explosions but when the dust settled it revealed neither of them were seriously hurt.

"How long are we going to keep this up!?" Nonon's skin glistened with sweat. "If you think you can-" She paused to inhale. "Outlast me, you've got another thing coming!"

She released another torrent of heart-shaped beams which Ben flew away from. As the fight went on he came to realize his flames weren't doing a thing. Directly, at least. He didn't bother dodging the next stream of missiles and let his body be flung around by the attack. Nonon began laughing maniacally and pointed at his scathed form. "Looks like I'll be winning this match, Benjamin," she said with a sneer. Her breathing was more labored. It was only a matter of time. It didn't even take half a minute when his plan came into effect.

With her final breath Nonon lost consciousness and sunk into the floor of fire. He dispelled the flames and flew after her, catching her body before it hit the ground.

One of the advantages of his fire manipulating abilities was removing the need to breathe. Despite her unique abilities Nonon's powers came from her clothes. Her biology at its core was left unchanged. She was still human. She still needed to eat, to drink, to sleep, to breathe. She needed oxygen, and she didn't realize Ben could keep his fire going even after the oxygen in the immediate area was gone.

"Well, that was a waste of time," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

3:45 PM.

Goku uniforms were tailor made to enhance the capabilities of their wearers. Hoka Inumuta's three star Goku uniform enhanced his talent for gathering and analyzing information.

At the moment he was on a chair beside bed in a hidden medical room hosting his companion Nonon Jakuzure. He typed on the laptop in front of a table before him, interrogating Nonon as to the outcome of her battle with Ben Tennyson.

Ironically her opponent was the one who dropped her off at the local hospital. Under Satsuki's orders Inumuta extracted her and removed all data recording her presence from the hospital.

"Tell me what happened."

Her pink hair spread over the white pillow and the mattress. She was covered by a blue blanket that reached the midpoint of her neck. Her face, flustered red, glared at him.

"You already know he kicked my ass!" she hissed.

"I need specifics," he said. "Let's start from the beginning."

Ever since learning where Ben lived, Inumuta sent spies to observe the area. However it was generally insufficient to track Ben's location due to the number of abilities under his arsenal.

Nonon scowled. "He used fire manipulation."

"Similar to the form he wore that defeated lady Satsuki?"

"Yeah." She nodded stiffly. Topics related to Satsuki's one and only lost made Nonon uncomfortable. Her left eyebrow would twitch and she would move her foot impatiently like the discussion was a waste of time. She didn't seem aware of these traits herself, and it was easier not to point them out to avoid her making an attempt at changing her mannerisms.

"I tried to start with a sneak attack by launching musical notes on where he stood."

Nonon was aware of Ben's location due to one of the spies Inumuta commanded. The spy informed him the moment Ben emerged from his door. They lost his location around 8 PM the previous night.

"He knew." She sighed. "He knew where I was. Like he sensed me or something. And I didn't even make a sound when I attacked."

A sixth sense, perhaps? It might be related to his pyrokinesis. Inumuta didn't voice his thoughts and waited for Nonon to continue.

"He could coat his entire body in fire," she said. "And when he does it with his feet, he could fly. He flew after me and tried to burn me alive." She shivered. "Covered us in a literal circle of flames. I thought those things would burn me inside out." She shook her head. "Kind of stupid looking back on it."

"His fire didn't do anything to you?"

"No. If it did I'd be smoke and bones." There was another shiver. "It was scary fighting him. It was like he was a demon trying to drag me down to hell."

"All brimstones and fire am I right?"

"Don't tell lady Satsuki, alright?"

Nonon also sometimes confided in him and used him as a therapist. Much to his discomfort. Not that Inumuta would ever tell her to keep her problems to herself, but he found some of her opinions trivial and unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

"I never would," he said. "What's the step-by-step process of your fights?"

Nonon began recounting the strikes and counterstrikes in her skirmish with Ben Tennyson. She ended it by recounting the uncomfortable feeling in her chest and then losing consciousness.

Ben couldn't hurt her directly so he exploited her human biology and deprived her of oxygen.

Ingenious.

When the discussion was over the sterile room was enveloped in silence. Nonon was glaring at the ceiling. Inumuta opened a folder for the gallery of Ben's various forms. A rock-like creature with a glowing orb in its center. A blue creature wearing a pointed helmet and a striped tail. A ghostly creature with one eye and covered in chains. A fairy-like creature with silver dusts forming from its wings. And the fiery creature glaring down at Satsuki with the wrath of an angry sun.

The blue creature used super speed, and even in Ben's human form he could still use those abilities. Inumuta assumed those abilities were weaker when he did not put on his strange transformations. But he couldn't be sure.

These photos were taken from the various cameras in the academy.

More were compiled to when Ben used his telekinetic abilities in No-Late Day. He also possessed super speed which was the most used ability. Electrokinesis from when he attacked the boxing club captain from behind. Invisibility from when he became the ghost creature. Some sort of hallucination inducement when he became a fairy creature. And pyrokinesis from when he finished off Satsuki and again earlier this morning during his clash with Nonon.

He was most likely hiding other transformation and abilities.

He was like a magician with a bag of tricks.

Each creature and their various superpowers could be countered with time and preparation. For example, he doubted Ben's super speed would be able to hurt Gamagori when they didn't even dent Satsuki's skin. The fairy creature's hallucination inducement required the silver dusts manufactured by its wings to touch its targets. By controlling the direction of the wind like what Satsuki did during their fight she was able to make it complete useless. The fire creature could not directly hurt Nonon and had to resort to depriving her of oxygen to knock her out. He might be durable enough to withstand her attacks, but it was only a staring contest with neither of them gaining ground. And when he defeated Satsuki, it was not because he overpowered her but because of her own kamui working against her. If she didn't have the internal problem with her kamui Inumuta doubted Ben would stand a chance.

Ben's transformations were powerful, that much was true, but only in comparison to two star Goku uniforms and below.

Inumuta had enough time to compile and decipher data and wielded the resources of Honnouji Academy. He would then see if they could design Goku uniforms built to counter Ben's various transformations. The likelihood of victory was slim due to the high chances of Ben keeping a trump card under wraps. But that only meant more info for him to gather and use as he saw fit.

"Information is power."

Soon Ben would unveil all of his transformations and he would run out of tricks. Then he would be cornered and checkmated. It's just a matter of time.

* * *

8 AM the same day.

Ben was invisible as he floated behind his history teacher Aikuro Mikisugi just as the latter opened the door to the classroom. Without making a sound Ben reached for his back and pushed him inside the room. He closed the door and passed through it like it wasn't even there, materializing just as Aikuro stumbled in his attempt to turn around.

"I could've sworn there was no one behind me," Aikuro said.

"Why are you hosting a terrorist in your home?" Ben asked. "Be careful with your answer. If I find out you're lying I'm going to have to resort to uglier methods to get the truth out of you."

Not really.

"Ah." Aikuro scratched his head and began unbuttoning his clothes. Was he a nudist or something? Ben narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. Aikuro paused, looked at his shirt and slowly lowered his hands to his side.

"You followed him," Aikuro said. "I knew something was wrong when you didn't take him to the police."

"He tried to shoot my friends," Ben said. "He tried to shoot me. With needles. I hate needles. Why was your terrorist friend trying to shoot us with needles, Mr. Mikisugi? If that even is your real name."

"I admit I didn't expect him to appear. I told him not to attack Ryuko Matoi but he didn't heed my warning."

"That's what happens when you're friends with terrorists!" Ben exclaimed. "Why are you friends with a terrorist!?"

Aikuro flinched.

Ben sighed. The man was obviously scared of him. In a lower voice, he said, "Why, Aikuro? Tell me or I'll be the focus of your nightmare when you go to sleep." He meant that very literally. Ben would use Pesky Dust and make Aikuro sleep to garner information from his dreams.

He could extend one second in the real world to a year if not longer in the dreamworld. He would literally have all the time in the world to learn what Aikuro was hiding without the need for violence.

There might be mental trauma, true, but it wasn't actually real so it didn't count.

"Alright," Aikuro said nervously, raising his hands as if to placate a wild animal. "He's the brother of my friend. She died years ago and it was left to me to take care of him."

"Talk about negligent," Ben said. "You're a terrible guardian if you let him join a terrorist group."

"Nudist Beach isn't a terrorist group," Aikuro said. "They're fighting for the freedom of the people. Revocs, and by extension Honnouji Academy are breeding ground for life fibers. Dangerous material that could destroy the earth."

"Cool. So you're a delusional sympathizer."

"Listen to me, Ben! Satsuki's running this school like a dictatorship. Revocs has a firewall blocking information from spreading to the world. Do either of these things look normal to you?"

Ben recalled the Plumpers, a secret organization existing to protect the earth and beyond.

He shrugged. "Secrecy's the name of the game, Aikuro. Governments develop weapons all the time. Look no further than World War 2 to see all the crazy shit that went down between all the countries in the world."

"And you," Aikuro said. "Are you a product of that secrecy? America's own development of life fibers, perhaps? I assumed the worst that could happen was Revocs having a monopoly on life fibers. But if the United States and the other countries join in the 'fun' it'll be an arms-race worse than the development of nuclear bombs during the Cold War."

Ben agreed. The development of the Omnitrix was similar. Despite being a peacekeeping tool others saw it as a weapon for war and sought it for themselves, and when they couldn't, they developed something else to mimic or battle the Omnitrix.

"I agree that Satsuki's pretty crazy trying to kill other students. And if I learn Revocs was conducting human experiments I'd put a stop to it. So you don't have to, okay? Tell your stupid friend and his group of children sniping terrorists to stop being idiots because I'll put a stop to it."

"And cause an international incident while you're at it," Aikuro said.

He probably thought Ben was a spy sent by the CIA to gather information on its competition. Now that was a funny thought. The CIA creating fabulous power-granting clothing.

It was fiction, of course. He wasn't CIA. He wasn't an agent from another country. He wasn't even a native to this universe.

What he was, however, was a hero.

"Listen to my warning, Aikuro," Ben said. "If I find out your stupid friends didn't listen to my friendly advice they're in for a beating. And when I'm done with them you're next." His phone vibrated. He turned invisible and left the classroom.

He knew Aikuro wouldn't listen. He's too devoted to the belief that Revocs was evil. Still, as long as he didn't do anything stupid like attacking students when they were eating in a café Ben would leave him alone.

When he emerged from the rooftop he stepped on its surface and pulled out his phone. It was a missed call from Ryuko.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Where were you last night?" she asked.

"With my friend," he said.

"Your girlfriend?"

"No! My friend! Why are you calling anyway?"

"Something interesting came up," Ryuko said.

"An enemy?" Ben asked.

"An elite four, specifically."

"Who is it?" Ben refrained from telling her his fight with Nonon because it would only distract her.

"I think you should see for yourself." She hung up.

He looked at the phone, used the tracking app, turned invisible, flew and found her in the courtyard.

He materialized behind her and poked her back with a, "Boo!"

She yelped and tried to punch him. He moved like he was trying to dodge her fist, but in actuality he became intangible so her strike sailed harmlessly through his body before she pulled it back.

"Don't do that!" she said.

"So what is it?" Ben asked.

She showed a photo from her phone. It was a table from his kitchen. There was a bamboo sword on top of it, with something scrawled into its surface.

* * *

Attention, Ryuko Matoi of Second Year, Class K.

I will be waiting for you after school in the Kendo Club dojo for our long overdue match

~ Uzu Sanageyama ~


	13. Chapter 13

Reddish heartwood covered the floor. Wooden walls painted white led to ceiling mounted with fluorescent lamps which tinted the room in bright stark white. At the eastern side of the room from the entrance students piled up to observe the upcoming fight.

At the center of the room stood Uzu Sanageyama. He had mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wore a Goku uniform in the style of a high-collared white coat with a sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The front of the coat was open, revealing cadet-blue colored vest. It was accompanied by white pants and shoes and a belt with three spikes protruding from its front. Three stars were visible from his collar.

Ben Tennyson floated twenty meters above the bleachers. He took the form of a greenish white ghost-like alien with a wispy tail, a body covered in chains and one eye on its head. Ghostfreak. Its abilities included invisibility, intangibility, and flight. There were more, but these three combined made it almost immune to the senses. It was perfect for spying, stalking and escaping hostile targets.

Ben was there to observe Ryuko's battle with Sanageyama. If the upgraded scissor blade he gave her wasn't enough to make her victorious, he'd take over and beat Sanageyama to a pulp himself. Of course considering his other self was inside her scissor blade they would come to the same conclusion and tag-team the swordsman with gusto.

The sliding doors to the dojo opened with a creak and Ryuko Matoi stepped inside. Ben didn't miss Sanageyama's eyes narrow at the new form of her weapon. She held the scissor blade over her shoulder. Its red color was dyed a sleek black with green lines resembling circuitry glowing over its surface.

She still wore Senketsu, a kamui which resembled a black sailor uniform, but Ben didn't want her to be too reliant on a bloodsucking weapon. If Satsuki was under the same constraint which led to her loss against Ben during their brawl, then that meant the kamui destroy their users over time. It was too dangerous to use as a power source. Better to have something more reliable to employ for combat.

"So you've finally come, Matoi. Tell me, are you as excited for this fight as I am?" Sanageyama asked.

Ryugo ignored him. She wore an excited smile and kept glancing at her upgraded scissor blade. At last she was finally able to test them out, she told Ben.

"That's odd." Sanageyama looked at the bleachers and then at the door behind Ryuko. "Where's Ben? He's usually there to save your ass from a beating."

You're looking at him, Ben wanted to tell him. That was literally him coating Ryuko's scissor blade. Upgrade was lethal all on his own. Ryuko's scissor blade possessed unique materials that allowed it to cut through Goku uniforms, something even most of Ben's aliens couldn't do. Combined, he wondered if Sanageyama would even stand a chance. Upgrade enhanced what was already there to ridiculous degrees, and applied on the scissor blade against Goku uniforms would be like using a hot knife through butter.

At least, that's what Ben assumed.

"Let's just go on with it already," Ryuko said, raising her upgraded scissor blade and pointing the tip at Sanageyama's head.

"Can't hold back your itch for combat?" Sanageyama grinned. "Wonderful!" He threw his arms to the side and was enveloped in a flash of light originating from the three stars on his collar. "Three Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia!"

When Ben was younger, and sometimes when he still felt like it, he would scream out the names of the aliens he turned into. In a sense he saw kinship with all the other life fiber users and their urge to scream out their power.

The light receded to reveal Sanageyama's Blade Regalia. It took the form of a large green armor resembling a kendo uniform. If Sanageyama operated it from the inside then it was akin to a robot with Sanageyama as the pilot. A giant version of a shinai, a weapon used for kendo; traditional Japanese martial arts, extended from his left wrist and he grasped the tsuka, or hilt with his armored gauntlet.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia!" He held the shinai in a crown guard pointed at the ceiling with the tsuba, or hand-guard at eye level, giving the impression he was preparing for a downward strike.

At the same time he transformed, Ryuko didn't waste a second on banter and quickly used the pin from her glove to draw blood. She was enveloped in a sparkle of red light that accompanied her transformation. She sported a slight luminescent blush but shook it off and smirked.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Ryuko said and swung her upgraded scissor blade. Green light enveloped the finger hole up the handle to the tip of the blade. A crescent green light with faint red aura cut through Sanageyama and struck the wall behind him, slicing through it and leaving a crescent shaped hole from the attack.

"That was easy," Ryuko said. "Wait a minute…" She narrowed her eyes. Sanageyama's form was froze in place before it dissipated into thin air.

A liquid-like black substance stretched from the pivot point. Its tip revealed a green circle. Inside the circle sprung three branches that sprung behind her like an extra set of arms and blocked the shinai that was going to slam her back.

"Impressive!" Sanageyama said.

He failed to notice Ryuko's surprised reaction. She was unable to perceive his movements, but her upgraded scissor blade was. The sleek black branches glowed green and enveloped Sanageyama's body in incandescent light.

Again, it dissipated into the air. Illusions? The branches retreated into the pivot point and Ryuko looked around for her enemy.

Sanageyama reappeared five meters before Ryuko. He held his shinai with both hands and thrust for her abdomen. She riposted the attack. A whirlwind followed with each stroke and counterstroke. Sparks flew from the clash of the upgraded scissor blade and the giant shinai. At first it looked like the two were evenly matched, but upon a closer inspection Ryuko was actually incapable of keeping up with Sanageyama's furious attacks.

Then how was she able to repel his shinai?

The answer came from her upgraded scissor blade. As Sanageyama increased the pace of his assault, three sleek liquid-like tendrils extended near the surface of the scissor blade. Each one slithered in the air and repelled Shinai's attacks. His shinai was gaining scratches from the blows.

A tendril speared through the nakayui binding the four slats. The sakigawa, or plastic plug spun through the air. All three tendrils rushed for Sanageyama with the intent to pierce through his shoulders and slash his knees. He dropped the hilt and another shinai sprung from the gauntlet. He parried one tendril, dodged another and slammed the third to the heartwood floor. The tip of the upgraded scissor blade glowed whitish green with red hues and released a beam of energy aiming for Sanageyama's chest. It hit air, his body already vanishing with the wind, and once more he reappeared behind Ryuko with an upward swing of his sword.

The green circle from the pivot point narrowed like an eye and this time the entire scissor blade shifted. The blade reconstructed into a crescent shape scything through the shinai. Ryuko was moving with the blade, now, turning towards her foe with a downward swing that if connecting would cleave his chest. She only hit air.

But instead of being frustrated, Ryuko whistled and admired the new form of her blade. It resembled a scythe. Despite being longer the handle was still black with green circuitry. But the blade was completely different. It was covered in a bright green surface except for the smooth black edge glinting with the light from the ceiling. The upgraded scissor blade branched from her shoulder and around her neck without her realizing it, the small branches interlacing behind her back to form a small black cape billowing with the wind.

She looked at her scythe, and then at Sanageyama. She slashed the air. Whitish green energy with red hues formed three crescent shapes and flew towards Sanageyama. Once more they hit nothing but air.

"That won't be enough to beat me!" he roared behind Ryuko. Her small black cape glowed red, green and white. Light burnt through his shinai and he let it go or risk his gauntlet being incinerated.

He slid two steps back and summoned another shinai for a downward swing. It was struck by crescent energy. Another struck his chest. The third exploded an inch from his face but only caught an afterimage. Sanageyama reappeared northwest but held the scorched mark on his chest. This time he was finally hit.

"So that scythe has been your hidden weapon," Sanageyama murmurred. "And those three attacks that hit me were the ones I dodged earlier. Except they functioned like homing missiles and sought their target instead of simply hitting the environment. Is it a feature of your kamui, perhaps?"

Ryuko chuckled nervously but didn't correct him. She wasn't the one fighting, but the upgraded scissor blade. She hasn't actually taken a step from her position since the beginning of the fight. Her weapon analyzed Sanageyama's attacks and responded accordingly. Upgrade's effects were essentially limited solely by the imagination, and that was before taking in the synergy with the strange properties of her scissor blade. Combined they were creating unique features Ben wasn't even aware of.

In fact… The upgrade spread through her entire clothing. Was it affecting her kamui too? There wasn't much difference to the kamui except for small green lines resembling circuitry spreading throughout the clothing. If it was enhancing everything, then that meant what weakness she had was compensated with the sheer flexibility of Upgrade's power.

"Then let me respond accordingly. Secret Technique: Higi Tengantsu!" Jets of steam emitted from the armor. From his back, chest and arms opened bright purple eyes that constantly swiveled and took in the immediate environment. "Behold Higi Tengantsu! As long as I possess my eyes, there is nothing you can do, Matoi! Your energy attacks may be enough to overcome my base power, but with my true power unleashed, I will always be able to anticipate and counter each and every move you make. You cannot wi-"

The tip of the scythe flashed white, enveloping the room in blinding light. It started from the floor, reached the walls and covered the ceiling. The blinding candelas were matched only the powerful decibels that would no doubt leave a ringing sound to the deafened ears.

Ben as Ghostfreak was unaffected. Sunlight could hurt him, but not this. Even before the blinding light occured, Ryuko was already moving. To him it was like she took a stroll towards Sanageyama, slashed his chest, his forearms, his knee, his shin, his feet, all the way behind him to his calf, thigh, backside and spine, destroying his Goku uniform completely and absorbing it with the upgraded scissor blade.

To everyone else, there was a blinding light followed by Ryuko appearing behind Sanageyama's beaten and unconscious body that fell to the floor.

Ben gulped, or mimicked the sound of gulping. The only reason he was able to sense her was due to having similar experience working in that speed.

Only when he went XLR8. And even then he focused everything on his senses just to recreate her movement in his mind. Upon further examination, she didn't make a sound with her footsteps either. The purple eyes from his armor looked on in horror at seeing their future but were incapable of reacting to the coming threat. It was not the blinding light that defeated her opponent, but the sheer gap in speed between them that made whatever ability he possessed moot in the face of superior firepower.

She didn't quite reach the pseudo-time stopping speed he operated in, but she was close.

And from here on out, she was only going to get stronger.

Ryuko wore a very, _very_ smug smile and looked down at Sanageyama's head.

"Nothing personal, kid."


	14. Chapter 14

It was twelve minutes after Ryuko's fight with Sanageyama. After the fight Ryuko vanished from the dojo. Ben flew after her and found her waiting for him in the courtyard. He turned into XLR8 and challenged her to a race which she was only too happy to oblige. They ran across the entire island, over Tokyo Bay to Tokyo itself and back to Honnouji Academy with him arriving a nanosecond faster.

Still got it.

Ben decided to celebrate her first successful battle against someone who mattered by treating her at a bar. They were at the second floor seated by a wooden table near the wooden balcony overlooking the bar.

"Are you sure you're old enough?" Ben asked with an amused smile.

"Who cares about my age, Ben?" Ryuko rolled her eyes. There were two glass mugs on the table. One of them was half empty. The other one was almost full. Ryuko drank hers in excitement while Ben took his time with his.

"So how did it feel?" Ben asked.

Ryuko grinned. Her kamui was back to a sailor uniform, although it was now complimented by a sleek blackness accompanying glowing green lines resembling circuitry.

"It was amazing," she said. "Like you wouldn't believe. Senketsu all but admitted that the upgrade was incredible. He was jealous at first at having to compete with another piece of clothing. But after I convinced him it was clothes even clothes could wear he gave in and put it on."

"Wait." Ben pointed at Senketsu's yellow eye. "Your clothes talked to the upgraded scissor blades?"

"Something like that." Ryuko raised her mug, guzzled her drink and smashed it on the table, drawing the attention of other patrons. "This thing's good! Another!"

"Are you drunk?" Ben asked nervously. "That's it. This is the last time I'm taking you to a bar young lady."

She snorted. "You're not my dad, Ben."

"Well with the way things are going I might as well be," he grumbled. He eyed her empty mug and swore he wouldn't get her another one even if she'd asked.

"In other news," he continued. "You know you're practically unstoppable right?"

"Right?" She tilted her head. "So?"

"Stop fighting." He sipped his drink.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Satsuki and her elite group of losers. Let's stop fighting them. It's getting kind of sad watching them struggle like that."

She scoffed. "They tried to kill me, Ben. Based on what I heard from Jack they ordered him to kill you too."

Jack was their friend and Ben's employee, although at first he was a club captain ordered to test Ben's strength by fighting him, and if he accidentally killed Ben that was fine too, is what he said Satsuki told him.

"I know," Ben said, looking at a spiderweb on the ceiling.

"Plus," Ryuko said in a lower voice. "I can finally learn who killed my father."

"Killing whoever killed your old man isn't going to bring him back," Ben said.

"Would you kill Satsuki if she killed me?" Ryuko asked earnestly.

"Yes," Ben answered.

She smiled warmly. He didn't.

"I'm glad I met you, Ben."

"Same same." He looked at his reflection from the surface of his drink. "You know they're probably talking about us."

"What ya mean?"

"Satsuki and her cohorts," he said. "They're discussing my powers. Yours too, probably. Satsuki would wonder where you got your power-up from. She'll be wondering if it was from your kamui." He pointed at Senketsu's eye. "Or from me." He pointed at his watch.

"So? I don't give two shits what she talks about behind my back. Now that I've got this upgrade I'm going to kick her ass and demand answers."

Ben put his elbow on the table, propped up his arm and leaned on his hand. "You know if you scare her off she won't tell you anything." He drummed the table. "If Satsuki was the one who killed your dad, would you kill her?"

"Hell yes!" The venom in her voice was nauseating.

"Even if it's in cold blood?" Ben continued. "What if she was defenseless, bleeding and beating when you find out she did it? Would you slice her head off then?" He closed his eyes and recalled a similar moment when he fought Kevin. The urge to kill was addictive. If he continued down that path he wouldn't necessarily regret it, but he would wonder what if he spared Kevin instead.

Not that it mattered anymore. His watch always made consequences seem trivial. Like they didn't even matter.

He peeked across the table.

"Fiiine," Ryuko drawled. She pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. "I can't do it. Not with you looking like that."

"Hmph." Ben nodded. "Good. Because if you did you wouldn't see my adorable face anymore."

She laughed. "You wish you were adorable, Ben."

"Ha." He poked his mug. "So what'll you do then?"

"If I find out she's the one who killed my old man then I'll beat her up good and send her to jail. You happy?"

"Eh. She's rich and the daughter of the CEO owning this city in everything but name. If she goes to jail, she won't stay there."

"Right." Ryuko frowned. "Revocs."

"Hey, I've got an idea." Ben snapped his fingers. "Let's look for some conspiracies."

"What, like some b rated thriller? You think Revocs is running some sort of human experimenting thingamajig or something?"

"Maybe." Ben shrugged. "Who knows. They might even be creating some sort of aliens looking like us!"

"Spooky," Ryuko said with a roll of her eyes. "What are the odds of that, huh? Next thing you tell me you're dating the daughter of the conspirator who ordered my dad's death."

Ben chuckled. "That sounds stupid, Ryuko." He took a sip of his drink.

"I know," she said. "Oh, and to make it more spicy let's add a twist and make your girlfriend an alien too."

Ben coughed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Ha. Aliens." He rolled his eyes. "What are you even talking about, Ryuko? Aliens aren't real!"

"Says the guy who can turn into a million of them," she said in amusement. "And I know things wouldn't be that easy anyway. I mean, what are the odds?"

"Yeah!" Ben agreed. "Aliens other than me aren't real!"

If he accidentally tipped his drinking buddy off on the nature of his friend she was going to flip.

"So what now?" Ryuko asked. "I mean, with my new power I'm pretty sure I'm going to find out tomorrow whether or not Satsuki killed my dad. And if she did, I'll probably break her legs."

"Ha. Funny."

"Yeah…" She forced a smile. "Funny."

If she was serious he'll just heal Satsuki after the fact. He might put the latter on house arrest while he was at it. But other than that they couldn't actually do anything to her. And he wasn't interested in killing a defenseless combatant no matter how evil they were.

Okay, he might make exceptions, but he doubted Satsuki reached that level of evil so he would still treat her with a softer approach.

"I dunno." Ben shrugged. "The reason I left my universe was because I was bored. If I grew tired of this one I might move on."

"Oh…" Ryuko looked at her lap.

Ben sighed. "Ryuko, just tell me you like hanging out with me and don't want to see me go."

"I didn't say that, you did." She made a goofy smile.

"I'm not going to be gone forever," he said. "I'll be leaving this world with technology that would allow them to travel through dimensions. Normally I'd be weary of doing that but only when it came to time travel. Alternate dimensions are kind of different."

He reached across the table and met her halfway. He opened his hand, the back pressing against the table's surface. She blushed and took his offer, holding his hand. He made a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be traveling across the multiverse. But that doesn't mean you can't join me," he said. "And if you're feeling homesick and miss the others you could always return. I might even visit sometime."

"H-how am I going to find you? If you don't visit…"

"Your scissors," he said.

She widened her eyes.

He made a cheeky grin. "You'll find me."

Or to be more accurate, he'll find himself.

He let go of her hand and pulled back. She did the same.

"Wanna go home?" he asked.

"Eh. Sure."

He finished his drink and left the table, Ryuko following after him. Their drinks were already paid for. When they left the bar they strolled upward. The orange sky greeted them. A flock of birds flew out to the west.

They walked side-by-side. Ben held his hands behind his head. Ryuko put hers in her pocket.

"I wonder what Mako's doing," Ryuko said.

"Probably buying food from her salary," Ben said. Mako was so happy when Ben pulled her family out of poverty.

"She loves you, you know," Ryuko said. "Mako. She has feelings for you."

"I know," Ben said. "It's pretty weird, though."

"Huh." Ryuko raised a brow and smirked. "No blushes? No stutter? No nothing? Were you a chick magnet where you came from, Ben?"

"Unfortunately." He grimaced. "It put me off dating for a while."

"Poor baby." She clapped his shoulder. He sighed exasperatedly.

"So no Mako?" She nudged his shoulder. "Not to your taste?"

"No." He glared at her. "And she's too young."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen?"

"And you're still a freshman. Are you sure you finished high school?"

"I finished college!" he hissed. He tried to swipe at her. She laughed and ducked away.

"So this girl you're seeing. She's the one, huh?" Ryuko quirked her brows playfully. "I'm kinda curious about her, actually."

"Oh yeah." Ben tapped his chin. "She was kind of curious about you too."

"Really?" Ryuko hummed. "Is it because I keep texting you? I hope she didn't mistake me for a stalker or something."

"Nah. She's totally cool." They crossed a pedestrian lane over the other side of the street. "She's pretty cute. Perky too. Thoughtful and an all around sweetheart." Ben sighed dreamily. "She's amazing."

Ryuko giggled and nudged his shoulder. "Geez, Ben, I'm getting embarrassed for her just listening to you."

He felt his cheeks warm, made a smile as he lowered a hand and scratched his head. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ryuko looked ahead. "You going to visit her?"

"Probably…" Ben scratched his cheek. "You wanna meet her?"

"You don't want me to? It's okay. I'll go on ahead. Have to do some school work anyway."

"Ryuko, you don't do school work."

"Ha… You got me."

They reached a crossroad. One street led to his friend's house. The other led to the condo. Ryuko made to wave without looking at him and step away.

"Come on." Ben grabbed her wrist. She turned in surprise. "Let me introduce you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What's the harm?" He dragged her with him to the sidewalk leading to his friend's house. Along the way they met a variety of distractions. Two cats were fighting for a scrap of food. Ben and Ryuko caught both cats, pulling them away from each other and bought them expensive fish from the nearest restaurant. Afterwards a bunch of two star students congregated and challenged them to a fight. Ryuko was eager to beat them up, but Ben dissuaded her and convinced the group of students to hang out instead. Although they looked at him dubiously, they made him promise to fight them tomorrow. He acquiesced and treated them to a meal. He got to know them better. Someone from the gardening club. Another from the juggling club. And another from the bowling club. An interesting group. They spent another half-hour just talking about random stuff. After the meal the group of students left with smiles.

"Oh dang it," Ryuko said. "We wasted too much time. It's getting late."

"It's not even eight."

"You sure she won't mind?" Ryuko looked like she was ready to bolt.

"It's fine," Ben insisted. He went behind her and held her shoulders. She dragged her feet. He pushed her ahead. When they finally reached the house of his friend he pulled Ryuko with him to the door.

"Ben, it says closed," she said.

"It's fine," he insisted. He opened the door.

"Hello?"

The house was dark. He turned XLR8, turned on the lights and checked every room in the blink of an eye, returning just as Ryuko stepped inside. He flashed back to normal.

"Huh. She's not here."

Ryuko whistled. "Is she rich?"

"Very." His phone ringed. Well, not his phone exactly, but the one she gave him.

"Speak of the devil," Ben said. He read the message. "Went on a trip. I'll be back later tonight. xoxo"

"Too bad," Ryuko said.

"That was so stupid of me," Ben said. "I should've checked the lovers app."

"You two lovers?"

He blushed. She smirked.

"No, you idiot!" Ben said. "It's just an app on her phone. Kind of like ours. Tells me where her phone's at. I'm sorry, Ryuko. Looks like she isn't here."

"It's fine," Ryuko said. "Come on. Let's grab some ice-cream." She extracted her upgraded scissor blade which grew in size and reconfigured into a scythe. "Race you to Seoul."

Ben smirked and tapped his watch, turning into XLR8. "You're on-"

But Ryuko was already gone. He laughed and ran after her, following the green streak and leaving a blue one as they raced down the hill to the port of the island leading to the Korea Strait.

As they ran across the water's surface, one thing crossed his mind.

Ryuko was so much fun to be with.

Nui was going to love her.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time they got back to the island it was half past nine.

They parted at the crossroads. Ryuko waved at Ben and jogged back to the street leading to the condo. He clapped the watch, enveloping him in light and turning him into a lamedthvâv hybrid, put his hands in his pockets and strolled to the road towards Nui's house.

The lights were on. He knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Nui in a pink crop tank top and white skirt, accentuating her slender body. Her blonde hair, normally tied in drill-like pigtails was instead let loose. She graced him a loving smile.

"Ben!" Nui tackled him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Despite the cold temperature of her body it made him feel warm inside. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."

After Ben and Ryuko arrived in Seoul they had ice cream. Milkcow for Ben. Fell + Cole for Ryuko. While they were lazing around in Olympic Park Ben decided to contact Nui using Facebook. He used his own phone which he altered to operate no matter where he was in the universe, searched her profile, sent a message and received one back. He informed her of his visit. She apologized and told him she was doing her job. They continued into more mundane things. The chat lasted until it was time for Ben and Ryuko to return.

And here they were.

Ben hugged her back. "Geez, Nui, it was only a few hours."

"True. But let me make it up to you." She pulled him inside and shut the door. "So what'd you do while I was away?"

"Went to Seoul," Ben answered honestly. Nui whistled.

"Did you visit Namsan Tower? It's pretty cool." She sashayed up the spiral staircase. He followed after her. "And let me guess. You used one of your aliens to go there."

"How'd you know?" Ben asked.

When Nui reached the second floor she turned to him with her hands behind her back and a mischievous smile adorning her face. She leaned forward an ten inches from his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He smirked, stepped towards her and made her walk back until her back pressed the wall. "As a matter of fact I would."

She grinned. "Riiight. Maybe I'll tell you sometime. For now though…" She poked his chest with her manicured forefinger and pushed him back. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchen. I've got strawberry shortcake in the fridge. You'll love it."

She led him to the door to the kitchen and they went inside. She opened the fridge, letting the cold air escape to the room and leaned forward. She extracted a plate with a cake and turned to Ben, kicking the fridge close.

They sat by the kitchen table. Side-by-side. The shortcake was covered in white cream and pink syrup with a large strawberry at the center of its tip. The sweet scent made his mouth water and his stomach grumble in protest.

"That's weird," Ben said. "I'm craving this thing."

Nui giggled. "Why don't you take a bite?" She grabbed some utensils from the silverware holder and returned beside him, offering him a fork.

"My, such a lady," Ben said. "Thank you." He took the fork, sliced the cake, impaled a slice and raised it to his lips. He opened his mouth, took a bite.

And he felt his entire world explode in pink and white.

"It's so good," Ben said. There was still food in his mouth, so his words came out muffled. 'It'sho gougd!'

"Finish your food before talking you silly boy," Nui chastised him.

He chewed and swallowed. He wiped the crumbs from his lips. "It's so good!" He repeated.

Nui put her elbow on the table and leaned on her palms. "I'm glad you like it," she said, closing her eye and giving a content smile.

He impaled another slice and held it near her mouth.

The scent drew her attention and she looked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the cake before her. She blushed, leaned and took a bite of the cake. She radiated happiness the whole way through. When she was done she beamed at him.

"I love strawberry shortcakes," she said.

"Good," Ben said, pointing with his fork to the cake. "Cause there's lots of it."

"Well I guess let's start eating then!" She threw her fork behind her. Without even looking it landed back in the silverware holder. They shared a single fork and took twice as long, sometimes making a mess of the situation and managing to cover their faces in frosting. But the laughs, jokes and blissful atmosphere made everything worth it.

They washed the dishes, and then their faces, and returned to the living room with the glass balustrade behind them. Ben took the remote by the seat cushion, turned on the TV and felt Nui lean on his chest.

This… He could get used to this.

* * *

Short chapter. Was busy reading. Will try to make up with next update.


	16. Chapter 16

He was known as Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, due to his birth certificate, and Bad Ben, due to his reputation. Upon gaining the Omnitrix from when he was ten he took over the United States and then the world.

It all started at the White House, and the assassination of his world's version of George Washington.

He made himself immune to temporal anomalies, ensuring his survival even if the future that created him did not come to pass.

That was when he encountered Professor Paradox.

And when he stood over the time traveler's corpse, he realized there was an entire multiverse to conquer and destroy.

Upon entering the new universe's Japan, he was surprised to learn he wasn't the only Ben. There was another, greener one in an artificial island Bad Ben was sure did not exist in his universe. Be it the original timeline or the new one after his takeover.

He hid in the shadows, researched, and observed, content to gather information on who he knew was going to be his greatest enemy and the people he surrounded himself with.

He learned what his counterpart was doing. He was manipulating the kamui wearer Ryuko Matoi. He was browbeating the ruler of Honnouji Academy, Satsuki Kiryuin. He was seducing Revocs' grand couturier, Nui Harime.

He was building power. He pretended to be a kind man but hid calculating eyes moving chess pieces in a board where only he was King and everything else served as his pawns to be used and discarded at a moment's notice.

A fearsome enemy indeed.

So Bad Ben did the same.

He was but a hooded figure as he set up a meeting with the Nudist Beach operative working in Tokyo.

Nudist Beach was a terrorist organization designed to counter Revocs, its puppets and the life fibers. Obtaining information was easy with his aliens.

They met at a warehouse. The Nudist Beach operative wore a face mask and carried a Glock 17 pointed to the floor. For now. Japan had a tight leash on guns. The black market was owned by the Yakuza. It wasn't a surprise they would sell to the terrorist group. Crooks of a feather fly together.

"Who are you?" the operative asked.

"Someone from Europe," Bad Ben lied. "I'm here to stop the United States from gaining influence in Japan. The worst has come to past. The development of life fibers has become an arms-race."

The operative swore. "Which country do you work for?"

"Consider me a representative of the EU. Know this. If you align yourself with our interests, then that means going up against the United States. They're not limited to life fibers, and if worse comes to worst they'll burn this country to the ground."

"And you Europeans will do the same to them?" The operative snorted. "I'll need to discuss this with my compatriots. How did you find me?"

Using my powers.

"Using my sources," he said.

"Are you a life fiber user too?"

"Indeed," he lied. "I am similar to the one known as Ben Tennyson." He edited the Omnitrix so he didn't need to transform. Instead of turning into aliens, he could turn them into blue energy weapons or projections that obeyed his will.

He opened his palm. Blue light coalesced into a claymore made of blue energy floating an inch from his palm, illuminating the warehouse. In the sword he inserted the power of Whampire, a Vladat from the Anur System. The soft glow of the energy sword mesmerized the Nudist Beach operative like a moth to a flame.

Hypnosis was a wonderful power.

"Take me to your leader," Bad Ben said.

"Yes."

He couldn't operate out in the open. Not with his counterpart having taken the position. Instead he would rely on subterfuge. He needed to be careful. If his counterpart was anything like him, then he was cold, unfeeling beast one hundred steps ahead of everyone else.

A monster. One so much more powerful than anything he's faced before.

Bad Ben was unable to help the manic grin that took his face. He would enjoy the battle

* * *

It started with a secret meeting and negotiating under the table.

"This stuff's good!" Ben said, finishing his third cake. This time it was sweet. He lowered the spoon and looked at Nui who gave him an indulgent smile. "Did you drug this or something?"

It's been three days since he lived with Nui, finally taking her up on her offer of renting a room. Not once did he see her step out of the house. She explained that most of the time she had someone else do it for her, giving the impression of a rich kid. She only left for work, and work was flexible enough she only needed to leave once a month at minimum.

"Nah. Drugs don't work on me. I've tried." She shook her head. "I'm addicted to sweets. I always wondered if that was my taste or a biological part of my species. Now I know it's the latter."

Ben doubted that. He always had a sweet tooth. But he thought Nui's disposition enhanced the flavor of everything. It made him appreciate it more. He was going to argue with her when his phone ringed.

He checked it.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Nui," he said, standing up. "I have to go."

"Is something the matter?" she asked, looking worried.

He realized the cold look in his face and forced a smile.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll be back. This won't take five minutes at all."

He ran down the stairs, turning the watch on the foyer.

If he battled Satsuki and her goon squad here, he might destroy the neighborhood. But he'll make up for it afterwards. For now he needed to defeat them with overwhelming power.

The image of Way Big, a To'kustar from a race created in Cosmic Storms appeared in the faceplate of his watch.

Even the cold body Nui's race gave him wasn't enough to keep his blood from boiling.

He found them in an alley three blocks from Nui's house.

Satsuki was surrounded by her elite four.

No, Ben corrected himself, narrowing his eyes at Shiro Iori, the sewing club president and possessor of a three star Goku uniform.

"What are you doing here, Satsuki?" Ben asked.

"I'm here to negotiate," she said.

"How did you find me?"

"Using my sources. You can relax. I do not care for your hideouts." Then she didn't know he was living with Nui. Good. Her lazy wealthy lifestyle actually kept her existence a secret.

Just the thought of her brightened his mood, and Satsuki's presence darkened it.

Nui was just an innocent girl. She didn't need to be dragged into this superhuman warfare Satsuki's obsessed with. If the latter knew of her identity he was sure Satsuki would capitalize on it.

"I desire to negotiate," she said. "As much as it pains me to admit, Ryuko Matoi's new abilities would be too much for me to handle."

"So you're waving the white flag, eh?"

"Perish the thought. I can give you the information you so seek on the identity of her father's killer, but only under the condition you give me three favors."

"Not even going to try to ask me to work for you?"

"You're too much like me," she said. He frowned. They were nothing alike. "I should've treated you more like a competitor than as a student. After all, you're the United States' weapon against Revocs, am I right?"

Wrong, but he didn't bother correcting her. Taking his silence as an agreement, Satsuki nodded.

"Are you going to kill Matoi's killer?" She was probably referring to Ryuko's father.

"Depends," Ben said. "On the validity of your sources. And even then I'd need to check it for myself. So even if you give me a name I wouldn't just go and attack them without proof."

"I can provide witness testimonies and evidence proving their whereabouts at the time of the murder."

"Alright then. Let's hear it."

"Ragyo Kiryuin."

Ben tilted his head. "Your mother? The CEO and president of Revocs?"

"Yes." Satsuki snapped her fingers. Gamagori stepped forward and offered a brown manila envelope. Ben opened it and found pictures of a woman in white carrying a purple scissor blade with the burning house at the backdrop as she walked away. The streak of rainbow colored hair matched that of Satsuki's mom.

"Why?" Ben asked, looking at her dubiously.

"My mother would only get in my way," Satsuki said. "It is better for someone else to take care of her and save me the need to spend resources defeating her myself."

"Making me do your dirty work, huh? If she did it, I'll take her down before Ryuko rips her head off." Ben turned around. "If I find out you're lying, Satsuki, I'm coming back for yours."

When he left, Iori asked, "Was that wise?"

The photos were edited. The witness was under her payroll. But she used people with Goku uniforms specifically made for the tasks of forging both. Even if Ben would investigate things on his own, he would only find things that would correlate with her claims.

"My mother is not the actual killer," Satsuki said. "But she might as well have pulled the trigger. She gave the order for her assassin to kill those who threatened her power." She gave a vicious smile. "And now I've done the same. Is it true, Inumuta? Ben Tennyson is effectively unstoppable?"

"Yes. There is no way for us to win. Even if we stalemate him on our battles he would be the one to dictate the engagement of the fights and could leave at his leisure."

"Then there is no way for Ragyo to win either."

"Not unless she had nukes, and not even then. Ben's too unpredictable. Even if he wouldn't be able to kill her he'll be hounding her for the rest of her life. And based on his confidence when he faced us, I'm sure he's hiding something powerful that he believes could hurt us."

Sanageyama grinned. "As expected of lady Satsuki. Taking care of two problems by sicking them on each other without having to lift a finger."

"Which leaves us with room to prepare," Nonon said.

"I was originally going to ally with Nudist Beach to terminate my mother, but it appears they are no longer useful," Satsuki said. "It is time to consolidate power. Nudist Beach is just a group of wild mutts that are a nuisance on my mother's side. And if she is killed by Ben, I will inherit her problems and they will be a thorn to mine. Let us destroy them completely this time. I alone shall rule Japan."

"What about Ryuko, ma'am?" Gamagori asked.

"If she is Ben's lackey then he will hold her off on attacking me," Satsuki said. "At least until he confirms the validity of my claims."

She looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't visible tonight. "It's time to leave. Let us prepare for tomorrow. With luck Ben kills the assassin first. My mother is a threat, but her pet is far too chaotic."

She could've told Ben the truth, but he might've stopped after killing Matoi's assassin. Ragyo was just as culpable and twice as heinous. And if it eliminated her enemies too, then who was she to deny herself this golden opportunity?

Under the assumption Ben would remove Revocs, she could focus on terminating Nudist Beach, the Yakuza, and all the corrupt politicians working with her mother.

And finally, the country would be hers.

* * *

When Ben left the alley he used XLR8 and ran back to Nui's house. He went inside and found her where he left her. At the living room by the second floor.

"Ben?" She looked unsure. He clapped the Omnitrix and morphed back to human. She blinked. "So that's what your aliens look like."

He was so worried Satsuki sent someone while he was gone. For now it looked like she was telling the truth. "Listen," he said. "Dangerous people are circling me like sharks scenting blood."

She smiled. "I can take care of myself, Ben."

"I don't doubt that. You're a powerful creature so above humanity you probably see them as a harmless race. It's true for a lot of aliens I've encountered. They dismiss humans due to the sheer difference in our capabilities."

"So why are you worried?" She poked his chest. "If something bad happens, you'll protect me, right?"

Because I've won against stronger enemies. That means there's a chance weaker enemies could win against me.

"I prefer prevention rather than cure." Revocs was under the control of the Japanese government. Just how far did this thing go? He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Nui asked.

"It's kind of funny," Ben said. "I was hoping to look for conspiracies. It looks like Revocs put one straight on my lap."

"Revocs?" Nui blinked. "What about my company?"

Ben paused. "What?"

Nui pirouetted, rose her knee and made a v with her fingers in front of her forehead. "I'm a grand couturier!"

"You're a fashion designer?" he asked, out of breath. She lowered her knee, put her hands on her hips and nodded. Proud.

"You're a model." He caressed her cheek. "Of course. You're beautiful."

"Aw shucks, Ben."

It was going to suck then that he would hit her workplace.

Money wasn't going to be a problem. He had infinite wealth. And if she wanted to strike things on her own he'll help her and invest a lot of cash into whatever company she'll make and support her all the way through.

Satsuki was going to be a problem too. She'd be weary of his presence after he would take down her mother. One problem at a time.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," he said.

"Don't take too long!"

He went down a hallway and reached its end, finding a door. He opened it to reveal porcelain tiles, marble walls, a Villeroy and Boch vanity sink beside him, and a Neorest 600 toilet to the far right. The toilet sensed his approach and opened its lid. The beauty of technology. He ignored it.

Ten meters ahead a glass shower enclosure separated the shower room from the bathroom. He leaned his back on the glass and extracted his phone from his pocket. He called Ryuko. He waited one minute before she answered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know your father's killer."

"Who are they!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not sure yet, but it might be Ragyo. Satsuki's mom."

"Tsh. So it's a Kiryuin after all. Just not Satsuki. How did you know?"

"Satsuki told me in exchange for three favors. If I learn she's lying I'll be coming for her."

"Heh. She finally got smart huh. Scared by my power, probably," Ryuko said smugly.

"Don't let that power get into your head," Ben warned her. "I've been there when I was a kid. Thought I was hot shit until I met that special someone who beat me to a pulp."

"Whoa, really? That sounds unbelievable considering the number of aliens you pull out of your ass."

"I wasn't always this strong," Ben said.

"Who was it? The one who beat you?"

"Vilgax."

"So I'll wait a week to catch my father's killer? Tsk." She sighed. "Fine. You were the one who found me the name anyway. Just promise to help me put an end to her."

"I promise. Oh, and Ryuko? Don't worry about it. At my current level, I'm untouchable."

He hung up.

* * *

Bad Ben wore a blue cloak in his meeting with the leaders of Nudist Beach. The man he hypnotized led him to the house of an office worker working for a newspaper company. That same worker returned and gave him an address.

One of them met him. The identity of that person however surprised him.

Shoriki Yomiuri was Tokyo's media mogul.

But more than that, he was exceedingly obese.

Shiroki Yomiuri owned the Tokyo Gazette. The newspaper was founded in 1874 and was credited by the International Federation of Audit Bureaux of Circulations and World Association of Newspapers and News Publishers with the largest newspaper circulation in the world. It won a Yomiuri Prize in 1951 and grew to the point almost 90% of the Japanese populace read its paper.

Their headquarters was in the Greater Tokyo Area. But it was not where they met. Instead, in the address the office worker gave him Shoriki sent a messenger with a burner phone.

Now he was in a hotel room facing the obese media mogul and grimacing under his cloak. The sitting room was lit solely by an electric fireplace. They sat on two red armchairs facing each other. Two men in suits and earpieces stood behind the media mogul with their hands holding

"It's strange," Bad Ben said. "I never pegged someone as rich as you to be sympathizing with the terrorists. Aren't you in good terms with Revocs' CEO?"

"I am." Despite his obesity, Shiroki's voice was calm and soothing. Almost. "So you're telling me the European Union sent you to fight the American agent?"

"It's officer," Bad Ben corrected him. "You think Ben Tennyson is a plant from the CIA, right? Well they don't call them agents. They call them officers."

"Truly?" Shiroki snapped his fingers. One of his armed personnel took out a chocolate bar and put it near his lips. He took a bite, chewed and smiled. "You want one?"

"No thanks," Bad Ben said. He shook his head. "So you're the money behind Nudist Beach."

"Yes. In fact you can consider me their backbone. Which country were you from?"

"The UK." Technically, he ruled the entire world of his country. After he took over the American continent he moved to Europe, and then Africa, and Asia. He didn't bother with Australia. He set up a functional government and returned to the 21st century his government was still alive and kicking. His name was forever recorded as a legendary man who could wield the might of monsters of myth.

Before he left, he made sure to give his adorable cousin a copy of the Omnitrix. It was up to Gwen now. She didn't remember him, but the original version of her always loved and supported him. He paid his dues, left his universe and visited a new one. Starting with this.

"But you have an American accent."

"I grew up there. But my loyalty is to the UK. Count on it."

"Why would you support us? Europe and the United States might not always see eye-to-eye, but they're always on the same page when it came to terrorists."

"True, but that was before the arms-race brought by life fibers."

Every second with this fat man made increased Bad Ben's bloating disgust. He was not the founder of the Tokyo Gazette, merely the heir. He did not deserve the company that gave him all his wealth. He was merely born into the right family to be its successor.

"I knew it," he said. "The others didn't listen to me. The west used to meddle in the middle east because of oil and all the other goodies. And now that Japan has the majority of the life fibers of the world they've come to 'liberate' us too."

Bad Ben wanted to point out the history of this planet's World War 2 which was similar to the history of Bad Ben's original timeline.

"So you are Europe's answer to the American superweapon? I have witnessed this Ben Tennyson's multiple abilities. Not even the kamui of Satsuki Kiryuin could match his battle prowess. What makes you think yours would fare any better?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Bad Ben smirked. "If I die in the fight there's nothing for you to lose."

"But if you get caught so will I," Shiroki said. "I am doing an act of trust revealing myself to you. At least show good faith in doing the same."

Bad Ben nodded and pulled up his mask, revealing a fake face. At the same time he summoned glowing blue energy shaped like a sword manifested in his hand. The bodyguards raised their guns and shot him dead. One bullet pierced his right eye. Another burst his heart.

"A shame," Shiroki said.

"Why?" Bad Ben asked. His eye grew back and his heart fixed itself and continued beating. The hole in his chest disappeared. "Good enough for you?"

He activated the regenerative abilities of Swampfire, a Methanosian from Methanos. They were a plant-like species that could ignite flames and heal from almost anything with nary a scratch.

"You're functionally immortal," Shiroki gasped. "Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous. But defense alone will not be enough to defeat Satsuki or Revocs."

"I have a solution," Bad Ben said.

At best, he could take control of Nudist Beach. At worst, he could use them as cover. For now, he would play along.

* * *

Bad Ben couldn't move against Ragyo directly without drawing the ire of Ben Tennyson. He didn't know if his counterpart needed the president for his plans and causing her to go missing might just be enough for Ben to investigate the kidnappers who took her.

So he settled for her secretary.

And if her life was enough to draw his counterpart's attention? Then that meant he would be easy to bait into an ambush.

He tracked Rei Hoomura down by using Ghostfreak to observe Ryago's latest fashion show in Tokyo. While Ragyo was at the side watching models display her clothes by the catwalk Rei left for the bathroom. Four security personnel escorted her. Three of them were men. One was a woman.

The three men stood outside while the female security guard followed her into the ladies only bathroom.

The three security guards were all quiet and professional. Not one of them spoke. Bad Ben possessed one man and unholstered his gun from inside his coat. The two men looked at him. He nodded, pulled the safety off, aimed and shot one in the throat. The second one tried to pull for his gun. Bad Ben shot his forehead. He went to the ladies' bathroom and his body was shot dead by the female security guard. She spoke into the microphone at her sleeve.

Bad Ben left the corpse and possessed the female bodyguard.

"It's okay ma'am," Bad Ben said in the woman's body. "It's safe to come out now."

Rei left the stall. Whips trailed on the floor behind her. The whips were connected to her sleeves. She looked at the corpse with scorn. "So they were traitors."

"It appears so," the female bodyguard said. She raised her gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Bad Ben left her falling body.

Bad Ben possessed Rei's body. Three more armed men in suits entered the ladies' room. "Ma'am, are you okay?" The bodyguard asked.

"I'm fine now." Bad Ben experimented with the life fiber in Rei's clothes. It appeared to be controlled by the will of its wearer. He sharpened the ends of the whips and swung her arms into an x.

The three heads of the security guards flew in the air. Bad Ben left the bathroom and escaped through the backdoor to the alleyway where a car he prepared earlier waited for him. He wasn't worried about the security cameras. He already deactivated all the ones inside the building. He went inside the car and drove out of the alley.

With a malicious smirk in Rei's face Bad Ben took her phone and uploaded a message in her Twitter account. "Hashtag Nudist Beach did this." After posting he threw the phone out of the car, buzzed the window up and took a left turn away from the massacre.

* * *

Ben Tennyson looked at the news and scowled.

He was at the living room with Nui watching some lame drama when Nui looked at her phone and said, "Turn it to the news!" He did. They learned that one of her coworkers, the secretary of the president and CEO of Revocs Corporation and Kiryuin Conglomerate, Ragyo Kiryuin, has been kidnapped.

To add salt to injury, the status was uploaded from the secretary's own twitter page.

"Sons of bitches," Ben said. The violent onslaught left two corpses in the hallway and five more in the bathroom. All of them from the security personnel of Revocs. The news shifted to the friends, siblings, lovers and children of the victims who died doing their job.

"We will not tolerate these terrorists," Ragyo said. "Revocs and the Kiryuin Conglomerate will work in conjunction with the Public Security Intelligence Agency to capture these thugs and bring back my secretary. I do not know who you are or why you attacked my people, but know that they will be avenged."

"Darn straight!" Nui said. Ben didn't know the secretary, but maybe Nui did.

"You need my help?" Ben offered.

"Nah." Nui shook her head. "They're just a bunch of thugs. No need to waste your time on trash like them. I need to meet the boss though. You want to come with?"

"Maybe next time," Ben said.

"Hey." Nui took the remote, turned off the TV, put the remote on the table and caressed his cheek. "Can I?"

Ben blushed. So did Nui. He made a nod. She leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Gosh." Nui beamed and straightened her back. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

"Take care," Ben said. Nui smiled, ambled to the balustrade, swung her legs over it and leapt down to the first floor. She left the house quickly.

Ben touched his lips and made a goofy smile.

He saw the TV and scowled. Nudist Beach was becoming a problem. He needed to see his history teacher and wonder what they were up to. And he also needed to verify the evidence provided by Satsuki to confirm if her mother killed Ryuko's dad. And finally, he had to make sure Ryuko didn't do anything stupid on her own.


	17. Chapter 17

"Today I am giving the Honnouji Academy student council system a fresh start! All students have the right to attack all other students! Secret meetings, scheming, backstabbing, anything goes! Seven days from now, reach the schoolyard alive! And then use your strength to lay claim to your social standing once again! This shall be Honnouji Academy's first naturals election! In this election you will not be choosing some candidate! You will be choosing yourself! Your standing! Your strength! Your way of life! At 8:30 AM seven days from now a sudden death runoff election will be held with the survivors who arrive in this schoolyard! Fight one another! Emerge victorious! And I will grant you your Goku uniforms anew! And now, fellow comrades of Honnouji Academy! FIGHT!"

The video which showed Satsuki talking to the camera turned black and revealed words dyed blood red. It was probably in Japanese, but Ben's Omnitrix made him read it in English.

"First Honnouji Naturals Election?" he read the words and then the video cut off. "How did Satsuki get my number?"

He was at school, waiting for his history teacher and getting more and more anxious with every second that passed. All around him his classmates all watched the same thing.

"Mako," Ben said, looking at her phone owlishly. "That's not the one I bought you."

To his left his bubbly friend shook her head. "Nope! Lady Satsuki gave out phones to everyone to make contact with the students easier!"

"It's probably a way for her to monitor your location too," Ryuko noted from Ben's right.

Ben blinked.

The room shook. He heard an explosion. Battle cries reverberated across the campus.

The one and two star students inside the class were about to jump and leap into the fray when Ben smashed his hand into his table. "Let me remind everyone here that if they make a ruckus I am going to kick their ass so hard they won't be able to pay their hospital bills."

He stood up and looked every student in the eye. All of the no star students just yawned or looked curiously. Since they were the lowest in the school hierarchy they were often afraid of stronger people. It took him awhile to befriend them. The higher star students on the other hand looked away in fear of gaining his wrath.

Ben nodded in satisfaction.

"So what're we going to do?" Ryuko left her chair and looked out the window to the courtyard. Most of the students left the building to brawl it out in the open space. Goku uniforms of all shapes and sizes unleashed their power in an attempt to knock out the enemies and steal their life fibers.

"I was actually waiting for professor Mikisugi," Ben said. "But I'm guessing he isn't going to show?"

Yesterday after Nudist Beach killed more than half a dozen people in the fashion show Ben sought his teacher Aikuro Mikisugi in his house. Unfortunately the man bugged out. Ben hoped he was merely doing overtime in work, but Ben couldn't find him in school either. Today he half-hoped Aikuro would show up for class. But it appeared to be nothing more than a pipe-dream.

Ben left for the hallway. Ryuko followed him.

"Let's look for Satsuki," Ryuko said. "Use her as bait to bring out her mom."

"That's so wrong on so many levels," Ben said. He scratched his chin. "It needs a bit of refinement. But it could work." He began walking. "But it's pointless. Satsuki's not here."

"What makes you say that?" Ryuko asked.

"She wouldn't risk being anywhere near you without some kind of guarantee that you won't come after her. She's probably hiding in one of the many properties she owns across Japan. Why else would she sent a video online instead of announcing it on school grounds? You'll need to sweep every house in the entire country and even with your speed it'll take some time."

Ryuko scowled. "Why aren't we going after this Ragyo woman, again?"

"I need to contact the witness," Ben said. "Which is becoming a hassle because I can't seem to find them. I wonder if Satsuki stashed the witness somewhere."

The witness was the person who took the picture of Ragyo Kiryuin making her way out of Ryuko's burning abode.

"I don't care what these idiots do to each other in the academy," Ben said. Lasers, flamethrowers, super strength and other superhuman feats were being displayed out in the open as the one and two star students clashed. The two star students possessed superior abilities, but what the one star students lacked in power they more than made up for in number. The battle royale was quite a sight to behold.

"But if this leaks on the streets we're going to have a problem. It's bad enough they're reckless in their fights. If they destroy someone else's property they're going to pay. And I mean that literally."

"Super-powered gang war huh," Ryuko mumbled. "Anything like that happened in your world Ben?"

"Yup. Lots of fights between lots of factions spanning across the entire universe. Sometimes leaking through others. It's not fun at all. The sheer violence people will go to just to call themselves the winner boggles the mind."

Ben recalled the battle with his alternate selves that ended in all of them dying.

Luckily one of his counterparts managed to bring them back to life. But that brief moment where he ceased to exist still chilled his bones.

"One time I fought this guy who was-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence due to the window five meters ahead shattering inward, throwing shards of glass into the wall and strewing the floor.

"Ben Tennyson!" A two star student raised a clawed hand and pointed a finger at him. The tip glowed with power. "It is time for me to collect the Omnitrix! Your soul is mine!"

Ben stood still as the two star student swiped his chest. He was using Ghostfreak's powers and turned intangible. The attack sailed harmlessly through his body. The two star student attempted to hurt him a few more times before exclaiming, "What trickery is this!? Fight me like a man you coward!"

Ryuko extracted her upgraded scissor blade which reconfigured into a scythe and swung the back of the scythe, striking the two star student's chest. They flew out the window and screamed as they fell to the courtyard with a thud.

"Dumb son of a bitch," Ryuko said. "What the hell did he expect? Honestly. You'd think people like them would wise up to the fact you killed their leader's ass."

"That's where you're wrong," Ben said. "People like them rarely think. If they did I'm not sure they'd wither the insanity they call their life."

Later that day he was spending some lovely time with his friends Ryuko and Mako. He spent too much time around Nui. He didn't want to be that person who focused on his love life with the expense of his friends.

It helped that the naturals election was kind of like a seven day break so there wasn't any schoolwork for them to do. They could sit back and relax.

So the three of them decided to visit someplace fun.

They went to the port and took a ship through Tokyo Bay. It moored at the Port of Tokyo. Ben rented an SUV from Nissan rent-a-car which he called ahead of time. A man met them and handed Ben the keys to the vehicle in exchange for an envelope of cash. Ben got in the driver's seat and the two girls got in the back.

"Where to, ladies?" Ben asked.

"Oh, oh! Yanaka!" Mako swung her arms. "I heard it's the place of the future!"

"What?" Ryuko scoffed and folded her arms in her chest. "That place is lame. Let's go to the countryside, Ben."

"But there's nothing to do there," Ben groaned.

"Come on, come on!" Ryuko stomped on the floor. "Let's get this baby out of here already!"

"Road trip!" Mako exclaimed.

"Road trip," Ben nodded.

"Road trip." Ryuko grinned.

They already asked Mako's parents for permission and they permitted the three to have fun so long as they be careful. Ben even paid some of the two star students he knew to protect the condominium while he was away. He was that even if something happened to the people living in his condo he could fix it with his watch.

"First," Ben said. "Let's check out what Sumida has to offer."

"Skytree!" Mako said.

"Skytree it is." Ryuko agreed, looking at Mako fondly.

He drove from the bay and left Koto City. The metropolis bustled with life from the Japanese people. They passed by the commercial district. Tall buildings and skyscrapers reached as far as the eye can see. Pedestrians in suits, uniforms and semi casual clothing walked the streets.

Even in the distance the Tokyo Skytree towered over all the other structures. It was 634 meters tall with an observation deck at its tip. It was also used for broadcasting and as a restaurant.

Ben parked the vehicle a block form the skytree. All three of the Honnouji students left the vehicle. Ben put the key in his pocket. They made their way to the skytree. A guard stood watch at its entrance. Ben paid for all three of them and the guard let them inside the elevator. They could've gone to the observation deck directly but they were hungry. Ben asked the guard the floor for the restaurant and after learning the number pressed the button for the floor.

"Whoa!" Mako said. "I can use Facebook again!"

Facebook was one of the many websites blocked by Revocs' firewall monitoring the artificial island Mako lived in. Beyond the island she was free to use the websites again, although if she put anything important and posted it online she would most likely be banned from returning to the island.

"Don't put anything related to life fibers," Ben warned her and flashed a look of worry. She nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry Ben. You can count on me!"

He was already preparing for a meeting with the local police.

"Ah. This place hasn't changed one bit." Ryuko sighed with nostalgia.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah. I lived in a dorm in Kokusai. Practically grew up in the school. I flocked with the bad crowd and we spent more time fighting and skipping classes. This was one of the places I went to on a lark. Last place too before my dad called me."

Ben grimaced. "Ryuko, you want us to leave?"

He didn't want her to go to a place that reminded her of her dad.

She forced a smile. "Nah. I'm good."

"You better!" Mako said. "And you can relax, Ryuko." She held Ryuko's hands. "You have us now!" She pulled the taller girl into a hug. Ryuko gaped at her, and then at Ben who shrugged and grinned. She smiled back, wrapped her arms around Mako and returned the hug.

The elevator dinged and parted. They stepped into the floor. A server greeted them. Ben asked for a table for four and the server happily obliged. They were given a table with a good view of the city.

"I can almost see the planetarium from here!" Mako enthusiastically said.

"The one in Solomachi?" Ryuko asked.

"Can we have the menu?" Ben glanced at the server who nodded and gave them three laminated papers with the names of the food they were serving and pictures of each one. "What'll you two have?"

Mako asked for a lot. Ryuko asked for little. Ben asked for dessert. The server returned fifteen minutes later pushing a cart holding a tray covered by a silver dome. He was followed by two others. When they reached the table they pulled the domes, revealing the delicious food within. They set the food on the table and made a bow.

"Please enjoy your meal," the server said and they left.

Ryuko grinned. "Let's dig in!"

They began eating.


	18. Chapter 18

Nonon was glad for the one week break. It gave her time to relax. She decided to spend her time in Tokyo while lady Satsuki was away. She even wore her three star Goku uniform under a black cardigan. She wanted to fly off the highest building in Tokyo, which at the moment was the Tokyo Skytree.

And if she could indulge herself in the delicious meals along the way who was she to refuse?

So imagine her surprise when she left the elevator and ambled to the restaurant she found Ben Tennyson at a table in the corner enjoying red wine, she was genuinely surprised. Their eyes met. Ben beamed. Nonon didn't.

She made a 180 and ran back to the elevator, using her Goku uniform to give her super speed. Unfortunately, Ben was faster. He was already in front of her with his arms wide open. "Midget!" he greeted her with a pet of the head.

She tried to bite his hand off. He raised it away before she could. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"None of your business, Benjamin," she said sweetly, using his whole name instead of the shortened one he insisted on them using.

"Is that the midget?" Ryuko asked, her voice coming out of nowhere. Nonon yelped and jumped, scowling as she glanced behind her. She was used to Ben being incredibly fast, but not Ryuko.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"For you to join us," Ben said. "Dinner. My treat."

She shrugged. "Works for me." She was wealthy, but that never meant she was one to turn away free food. Ben led her to the table. To her surprise Ryuko already returned to her seat. People capable of moving at the blink of an eye were terrifying to behold.

She sat next to Ben who snapped his fingers. The server approached them.

"What do you want?" Ben asked. "Dessert?" He made a knowing grin.

Curse her sweet tooth!

"Yes," Nonon said.

Ben ordered her a meal and three different types of pudding.

"So did Satsuki send you to spy on me or did you take it upon yourself?" Ben asked.

She reached up to flick his nose. "My life doesn't revolve around you, Benjamin."

"You sure?" Ryuko asked. "Cause right now I'm kind of getting the feeling it does."

"Whatever, transfer student." Nonon made a dismissive wave of the hand. "I'm not here to answer your only reason I even deigned to humor giving you my presence was because Benjamin was willing to foot the bill."

"Whoa. She's kinda mean," Mako said.

Nonon didn't even register her presence.

"Who the hell are you?" Nonon asked.

"I'm Mako M-" Nonon tuned her out. She grinned at Ben.

"So Benjamin, I've heard a lot of interesting things about your activities in the island," she said. "Is it true you're playing superhero at the slums?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Why, you want to be a superhero too?"

"As if! Keep your delusions to yourself and leave me out of it!"

"Okay," Ryuko said, glancing at Ben and Mako. "Here's the plan. Once shorty here starts eating we get the hell out of dodge and let her pay the bill."

"I'm right here you uncouth mongrel!"

"Aw, she's so cute!" Ben pinched her cheek. She slapped his hand off. She was starting to regret taking his offer.

"Hands off you perv!" she hissed.

"Oh,my bad." He scratched his head. "I keep forgetting you're not a kid."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing? Are you hiding some nasty skeletons in your closet, Benjamin? Should I be worried? Do I have to call the cops?"

Ryuko snorted. "Like the cops are going to be able to do shit against us."

"I wasn't talking to you, transfer student," Nonon said. "Now kindly fuck off and let me enjoy my meal." The server arrived with another cart. The server placed Nonon's food on the table. She smiled genially and thanked the server.

"Are you sure you're in high school?" Ryuko asked. "You look like a kid gifted their first pony."

Nonon gave her the middle finger. Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Nonon dug into her food. After she was finished she sighed in delight. "That was the stuff. Thank you Benjamin for treating me to a wonderful meal."

"No prob," he said, smiling. She was willing to admit he was a bit cute. And his power was mesmerizing all on its own. If it were just the two of them she would've blackmailed him into treating her to more snacks across the city. He would only be happy to indulge her wishes. Alas, the inclusion of Ryuko and Mako would ruin her rep and that wasn't something she was willing to risk.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ben said. "Is your hair natural?"

She ran her fingers through a lock of strawberry pink hair. "No, they're dyed." She rolled her eyes. "Of course they're natural."

"So one of your parent's foreign?"

"Nah. But my great great grandmother Louise was from a distant land. Every now and then someone would be born with pink hair. I think it's beautiful. Don't you?"

"Yeah." He smiled. She returned it.

Ryuko coughed. "I don't mean to be rude-"

"A little too late for that," Nonon said.

Ryuko ignored her. "But aren't we supposed to go somewhere, Ben?"

"Go where?" Nonon asked. "Come to think of it, why are you three out in Tokyo?"

"Why are you?" Ryuko glared at her. She glared back.

"It's because we're going on a road trip!" Mako interrupted them.

"Road trip?" Nonon parroted. "That sounds fun."

"And why are you here?" Ben asked her.

"Wanted to fly from the highest building in Tokyo."

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding your powers from the rest of the world and all that government conspiracy stuff?"

"Well, yeah. But Japan's different. The government already knows what's going on. So long as no one does anything stupid like sell state secret to China we're all good. Besides, the government watches everything. You can't keep a secret from the government if you tried. Except for us of course."

"This version of Japan was more Orwellian than I thought. Another difference between our respective universes?" Ben mumbled to himself. "And you know all this, how?"

"My dad works for the Public Security Intelligence Agency. They gained a lot of power over the last decade. They rule the country in all but name."

"That's disturbing," Ryuko said.

"And unconstitutional," Ben added.

Nonon snorted. "How is it any different from when Hoover was at the height of his power?" She referred to J Edgar Hoover, the founder of the FBI. There was a time when he answered to no one, not even the president of the United States.

"That's unconstitutional too," Ben said. "And should you be saying all this to a foreigner you believe to be planted by the CIA?"

Nonon held her chest. "Give." She motioned a hand to Ben. "And take. My dad's curious about you. Wonders how you penetrated our country's defenses. Lady Satsuki has the same thoughts with the school." She tilted her head. "I'm kinda curious too."

Ben sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm an alien from another earth?"

"Ha. Funny."

Ryuko grinned. "You have no idea how stupid you look right now."

"I used my watch," Ben said, raising his left hand. He pulled the sleeve down to reveal the faceplate of the Omnitrix. The American's version of a kamui, or something vastly superior.

Before Ryuko arrived, Nonon didn't even know kamuo existed. Now though, she knew there were two of them. Ben's watch was just so different from either Satsuki or Ryuko's kamui that she assumed the Omnitrix used life fibers in a different method.

"It's so pretty," she said.

"Yup!" Mako agreed. "That watch costs more than everything I own!"

"Do you even own anything?" Nonon sneered. How dare this pauper interrupt her lovely discussion with Ben!

"Hey, fuck off," Ryuko said, narrowing her eyes.

"Bite me, transfer student."

"Okay," Ben interjected. "Why does Satsuki want me to be her vice principal?"

"Because of your power," Nonon said. "I can count with one finger the number of people she lost to." She raised her forefinger and pointed at Ben. "My turn. Why are you in Honnouji?"

"Coincidence," he said. "What's the point of the naturals election?"

"To separate the weak from the strong. Which one are you?"

"Strong." He answered without a moment's hesitation. She smiled in satisfaction. He knew what he was and wasn't afraid to admit it. Admirable traits from an admirable man.

"It's a shame you didn't join us, Ben," she finally spoke his preferred mame. "You would've made a wonderful addition to our ranks."

"I don't take orders from anyone but myself," he said. She nodded. He was just like Satsuki. If the latter had followers like the elite four, then Ben had his own entourage like Ryuko and Mako. Two leader types couldn't be in the same team because they would come into blows. It was as simple as that.

"How long are you gonna stare at him?" Ryuko asked in a bored tone.

"Shut the fuck up," Nonon hissed and reached for her drink.


	19. Chapter 19

When Ben recalled that night at the Tokyo Skytree, it was not because of the fondness of gazing upon the stars in the observation deck which would forever be etched into his memory as a wonderful moment shared amongst four friends: Himself, Mako, Ryuko and Nonon, even if she insisted otherwise.

No, he recalled it because his car blew up.

The four of them left as a group towards the SUV. Nonon had the bright idea of inviting herself to their road trip, to Ben's delight and Ryuko's distaste. Mako was somewhere in the middle.

They stood by the side of the vehicle and Ben fetched his pocket for his keys when Mako reached for the door. Silly Mako. It was locked. If it wasn't the car would've been stolen. Tokyo's a great place but criminals are the same the world over. If a city grew big enough it always brought crooks to enjoy its benefits.

When Mako held the handle and opened the door, two things came in Ben's mind.

First, that the scene in itself was odd. Neither Ryuko nor Nonon commented on it. Maybe they assumed it was a slip-up and Ben was lucky no one checked the car.

The second was the bright orange light that came from the darkness under the vehicle. Ben participated in many fights and wars in his chaotic nineteen years of life. He recognized that kind of light anywhere.

'Oh,' he thought as if it all made sense like puzzles fitting together to reveal the bigger picture. 'It's a car bomb.'

Time slowed to a crawl.

He glanced at Ryuko. To Ben's surprise she wasn't moving at the same speed he was. She was frozen as a statue like all the others. 'That's wrong, Ryuko,' he wanted to tell her. 'Always have your powers on. Treat them like armor. They'll keep you prepared for times like this.'

He grabbed Ryuko's wrist and pulled her across the street. He returned for Mako, and then Nonon. He pulled the nearby pedestrians away from the impending explosion, and did the same to the passengers of the cars that would get caught in its wake.

Only after he was sure no one would get hurt did he decelerate.

The SUV was caught in a bright, orange explosion followed by a deafening boom, throwing fragments everywhere. It roasted the concrete surface. Shrapnel struck the windows of the nearby cars which spun out of control. Other pieces hit the nearby buildings. The destructive event was something more common in the war-torn areas of Africa and the Middle East than they were in a peaceful country like Japan.

People reacted with gasps, screams and running away.

Others were drawn to the event like moths to candle fire.

He already imagined what would happen next. The cops would arrive in their police cruisers to quell the civilians and investigate the instigator of the explosion. The firefighters would arrive to put the fire out. The ambulance would arrive to pick up the wounded and be surprised no one was hurt. The reporters would smell a juicy story and interview the hottest news of the month.

Ben didn't mind attention, but right now he needed to think.

Who would want to kill him?

Not Satsuki and her crew. They were a pragmatic bunch. They would ally with him if it made things more convenient, and in a sense they already have. Plus Nonon was caught in the crossfire. Something Satsuki wouldn't have allowed to happen. He felt there was something more than mere master and her acolytes when it came to those five.

But the question was who.

He only knew one group willing enough to attack students and commit massacres in fashion shows and kidnap employees.

Nudist Beach.

They were going to pay.


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell!?" Ryuko swore. "We were just in that thing!"

"Someone tried to kill us," Nonon said. She was less emotional and analyzed the burning wreckage with calm eyes. They were both used to violent lives, but Nonon was at this game longer.

Ryuko might've been fighting delinquents growing up, but Nonon faced off against other superhumans.

"No," Nonon said. "If they wanted to kill me they would've done something more destructive." She turned to Ben. "They were after you."

She was quick to assume. For all she knew there were assassins after her but unaware of her Goku uniform. Right now all they knew was that someone tried to kill them.

He heard sirens in the distance. "We need to leave," Ben said.

"Why?" Ryuko asked. "If we tell the police-"

"They might get hurt. It's literally safer if we go after these guys, whoever they are, ourselves."

It might be Nudist Beach. Or it might be someone else. They'll find out later.

"Come on. Ryuko, use your scythe and grab Mako." Ben tapped his watch and turned into the blue reptilian alien XLR8.

"R-right." She took out her upgraded scissor blade which grew in size and reconfigured into a scythe. She was covered in a black cloak with glowing green circuit-like lines.

"Follow me," Ben hissed like a snake and grabbed Nonon's wrist.

"Wait!" Nonon tried to pull back her arm, but as the world slowed she was left behind. Frozen just like everything else.

Ryuko wrapped her arms around Ryuko's waist and hefted her up. She and Ben nodded and he ran ahead, Ryuko behind him. Blue and green streaks were left behind.

They ran back across Tokyo Bay, pushing droplets of water out of its surface until they reached the port of the island.

They passed the slums and the hill leading to the one and two star districts. They entered Ben's condominium.

When they entered Ben's room only then did they decelerate. Ben tapped the Omnitrix and returned to human. Ryuko's coat shrunk and her kamui became a black sailor uniform.

"A minute!" Nonon pulled her hand off. Ben let her go. "Before you do something stupid-" She looked around her. "What the hell? Where are we!?"

"My place," Ben said. "Where it's safe until we know more about what's going on." They stepped into the living room. Nonon plopped in an armchair. Ryuko and Mako sat in a couch. Ben grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Breaking news," a newscaster said. "There's been a bombing in Sumida. An SUV exploded. Miraculously no one was hurt, although most of the people near the blast site didn't remember how they got out. Here with us now is a psychologist expert in the mind."

"What does that mean?" Nonon sniffed.

"Thank you," the psychologist said. "When people are caught in something dangerous their survival instincts kick in and they do whatever it takes to survive. The passengers who ran out of their cars were unaware that they got out until after they were away from the explosion."

"But how does that explain none of them getting as much as a scratch when their cars got caught in the boom?"

"Sometimes." The psychologist adjusted his glasses. "Miracles happen."

"This guy's full of shit," Ryuko said.

"Can't be helped," Ben said. "None of them know our superpowers."

"So now what?" Nonon asked.

"For the night at least," Ben said. "Stay here."

He turned off the TV. Mako went back to her family who lived one floor down. Ryuko went to her bedroom to take a bath. Nonon sighed as she was left alone with Ben. He went to the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of apple juice and returned to the living room, offering her one. She glanced at him with one eye closed, nodded and took one bottle. He offered a bottle opener. She snorted, opened her mouth, pressed her teeth into the cap and bit it off the tip. She spat the cap on the coffee table and took a swig of the apple juice.

"You know I can take care of myself," she told him.

"I know." He tapped his watch to turn into Four Arms, a tall red alien with four arms, super strength and durability. Nonon's eyes widened in surprise. Ben flicked the cap off with his left thumb, returned to human and sipped.

"How many forms do you have, really?" Nonon asked.

"Over a million," Ben said. "I haven't even reached ten-percent."

"Convenient," Nonon said. "You have an answer to everything."

"That's the idea," Ben said.

"So you have something that could beat me."

He thought of Ghostfreak.

"Yup."

"And overpower lady Satsuki?"

Waybig.

"Definitely."

God," she sighed in exasperation.

"I have that one too," Ben said.

"What? To become omnipotent? Pull the other leg why don't you." She took another swig. He hid a grin as he sipped his.

"If you have a god mode why don't you use it?" she asked. "Turn back time and bring everyone to life."

"Normally I would," he said. "But right now I'm arguing with the voices in my head."

"Crazy bastard." Nonon shook her head and smiled. She finished her drink and put the empty bottle on the coffee table.

Ben sat on the couch and put his legs on the armrest. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's fine," she said. "I'm used to it."

"And?" He made a cheeky smile.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to apologize for attacking me back at the street?"

"When you went fire elemental on me?" Nonon asked. "No thanks. You were the one who knocked me out, remember?"

"But you're the one who attacked me," Ben said.

"Only because lady Satsuki ordered it," Nonon said. "And I would never ever apologize for something ordered by lady Satsuki." She stared at the TV.

"What is up with you? Are you her followers or something?" Ben asked.

"She's my leader," Nonon said reverently. "Where she goes I follow." She closed her eyes.

"That's weird," Ben said.

"You don't even notice," Nonon said. "Mako and Ryuko are the same with you."

"So you do know their names." He grinned. She scowled and flipped him the bird.

"We're just friends though," Ben said.

"Only when you're looking," Nonon said. "The eyes they give you when you're not paying attention. It's… It's the same, Ben."

If it was, then it'd be weird. Not too weird though. He was just that awesome.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"You're a magnet. Just like lady Satsuki. You draw people towards you without even noticing it. You're destined to play something big." She peeked one eye at him. "And if my assumptions are correct, you'll be dragging everyone with you into this uncertain majestic future."

"Where'd you get that idea from?"

"You and lady Satsuki being similar," she said. "No wonder you butt heads a lot. She told us not to antagonize you anymore. Not that we ever saw you as an enemy. Do you hate me, Ben?"

"No."

"I'm glad." She yawned. "Fuck this shit. I'm sleepy and it isn't even eight."

"It's the adrenaline cooling down," Ben said. "Let's do something interesting."

"Oh?" A mischievous smile graced her face. "And what might that be, Benjamin?" she asked playfully.

He smirked. "Beer pong."

She paused, covered her mouth, coughed and stood up. She laced her fingers and stretched her arms. "Beer pong? You're on, mister. What are the stakes?"

"Loser has to do what the winner asks," he said.

"Oh." Her eyes shined like stars and she held her hips. "You're on."

He returned to the kitchen and opened the fridge. One rack down the apple juice were bottles of beer. From his pocket he extracted a small gray device with a yellow marble at its center. He built it using Grey Matter. Its effects included removing the parts of a whole. It essentially altered small pieces of reality. He called it the adjuster. He held it with the marble facing the bottles and he pressed his thumb on the sleek surface behind it. The marble glowed, releasing a yellow light encompassing the bottles of beer. The adjuster was empathic. It understood what he wanted. And right then he wanted the alcohol removed. When the light receded he returned the adjuster to his pocket, grabbed two beer bottles and closed the fridge with his shoe. He put them on the kitchen table, took out twelve red beer pong cups from the cabinet, put them beside the bottles and went to his room to grab some white and yellow ping pong balls.

Nonon unzipped her white cardigan and hung it behind a chair, leaving her in her Goku uniform. She smiled in amusement and picked up a red cup, looking at it in fascination. "You Americans carry these cups everywhere, huh? I've only ever seen them in movies, you know?"

"It's a staple of the US culture," Ben said. "Being stone cold drunk and angry and burning down houses. Not like you Japanese people and your good manners and studious nature and work ethics."

She laughed and pushed his shoulder. "Asshole. Have you seen our school?"

"Satsuki has good taste in violence," he said.

"You a blood knight or something?"

"A what now?"

"I checked an English site called Tv Tropes or something. A blood knight is someone who enjoys violence for the sake of it."

"You can read English?" Ben asked in surprise.

"After I graduate high school I'll be going to Harvard," Nonon said.

"So far from your powerbase?"

"Yes." She tilted her head. "So are you a blood knight?"

"No. That thing describes people who enjoy violence, right? Then just call me a violent person," Ben said. "No need for any of this Tv Tropes bullshit, whatever that is."

"Okay, you're violent," Nonon said.

Ben smiled. "One could say I lived a life of violence."

She stepped back and gasped as if she saw a ghost. He frowned. What was wrong with her?

"I think we should play," she said. "Yellow's mine." He nodded. They spread the cups into two rows of three's on both ends of the table.

There was a term called the placebo effect. A drug or treatment would make a patient feel better but not because of the drug itself but rather from the patient's belief.

The same thing happened here.

They stood on either side of the table, poured the cups with the adjusted beer and began throwing ping pong balls at each other's cups. Each time one of them lost the loser drank from the cup. As Nonon drank more and more non-alcoholic beer she flustered and swayed, acting the part of someone inebriated. It was hilarious to watch. When Ben lost a cup and drank the beer he treated it like water. Flavored water, but water all the same.

"I-I'm, fuck," Nonon stammered. He wanted to laugh but managed to hold back. "Fuck you. What the fuck are you smiling at, Benjamin?"

"Nothing." He threw the ping pong ball. It bounced the table and fell into Nonon's final cup. "You're done."

She grimaced and finished her beer.

"I win." He grinned. For some reason her blush went a shade of red deeper. "Tell me who's been spying on me."

"N-no!" She stomped the floor. This time he did laugh. "You laughing at me now? Huh, asshole?"

"I"m sorry," he said. She was just too precious. Even her scowl looked like a pout and enhanced her cuteness. "But if you went back on your word that means you're not really someone worthy of being part of Satsuki's elite four now are you?"

There were five students with three star Goku uniforms, but for some odd reason the other guy wasn't a member.

"F-fine!" She swung her fist angrily. "It's blue hair!"

"Ah." He should've known. "Thanks."

"Y-yeah." She stepped to the side and almost fell. Ben tapped his watch, becoming XLR8 and caught her small body before it hit the floor.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Mmm?" She dozed off. Clearly asleep. He shook his head and sighed. He carried her to his room and put her on the bed. He left and closed the door.

Now that she was asleep he could investigate the attack without any distractions.


	21. Chapter 21

He went back to the site of the explosion in the streets of Sumida, hid in an alley and pressed his watch, turning into Pesky Dust. He flew ten meters above the alley and went towards the cops and forensic investigators inspecting the wreckage. He made them fall asleep. They fell on the street and sidewalk. He didn't mind coordinating with the police, but right now he was in a hurry. They would wake up seconds after he left anyway.

He lowered to the ground, tapped the Omnitrix and turned into Clockwork, a bulky mechanical alien with copper skin, black stripes on his shoulders, a transparent piece of glass on his chest revealing gears and a key attached to his head.

He enveloped the area in his power and recreated the past. The wreckage was replaced by his rented SUV, still functional, and a man in a hood approaching it.

Ben caught a good look of his face. He was Japanese, with a mohawk dyed red and a dragon tattoo on his left cheek. He carried a bag as he approached the vehicle. He crouched, threw it under and ran off.

Ben should've done this earlier. He was going to use Clockwork to confirm Ryuko's father's killer and enact justice. But for now he was going to learn the identity of this prick who tried to kill him and his friends.

He dismissed the projection, returning everything to the present, turned into Ghostfreak and went invisible. He returned to the alley and became XLR8.

Time slowed to a crawl and he dashed out of the alley, leaving a blue streak after him.

He looked for the nearest police station. He found one at the areas of Chome and Kotobashi. Policemen were running down the steps out of the building to their vehicles, probably to respond to the ones he made go to sleep using Pesky Dust.

Ben entered the building. The lobby was monitored by a cop. There was a stairway and a hallway behind it. He went down the hall and found an open door leading to cubicles full of police officers. There were too many of them. He continued moving. He went to another door across the hall. It was locked. He peeked through the window. The light was closed but he could make out the outline of a computer on top of a desk. He turned into Ghostfreak, becoming invisible immediately after the transformation. Noise returned to the building as the cops continued working. Ben passed through the wall and went under the desk to hide the light of his next transformation. He became Upgrade, a green and black liquid-like alien. He slithered up the table and melded into the computer, upgrading it into something straight out of sci-fi and taking control of it.

He hacked into their database and within seconds found the name and address of the man who blew up his car. As expected, he already had a record for larceny and arson.

His name, if read in a Western order, was Seisaku Ishikawa. And he wasn't that far from here. Ben left the computer, turned to Ghostfreak and passed through the walls leading out the building.

Ben flew towards the building that held the car bomber. It was five stories tall. He found Seisaku at the third room to the left by the second floor. He was sound asleep. His red mohawk and the dragon tattoo on his left cheek matched the one Ben found when he used Clockwork.

This guy didn't look like mastermind material. He was probably scouted and paid by someone else. He was just the messenger. The bomb was the message. Ben wanted to know the name who sent it.

Ben, while remaining invisible, descended from the ceiling and grabbed Seisaku's mouth, covering it with his pointy fingers.

"Mfh!" Seisaku opened his eyes but saw nothing. He tried to grab at whatever held his mouth. Ben selectively made the parts Seisaku would've caught intangible.

"Who sent you?" A voice asked in a creepy tone. Seisaku panicked as he saw a ghostly visage with chains rattling just above him. The end led to a wispy tail. One glowing green eye peered into his soul with the promise of pain if he didn't give it what it wanted.

That was the impression Ben was going for. He repeated himself. "Who sent you to blow up the SUV?"

Seisaku was trying to speak. Ben let go of his mouth.

He screamed. It was one of horror to the things of the unknown. Ben covered his mouth and wagged a finger. "Naughty, naughty little Seisaku. If you continue disobeying me I'll drag you with me straight to the afterlife. There is a green lake made of souls that is waiting for you. It shall be your new home for eternity. Come, let us go."

He released Seisaku's mouth and put both hands on his cheek, pressing pointy fingers to his skin.

"W-wait," Seisaku said. "P-please not yet! I'm not ready!" He completely bought the idea Ben was a ghost.

"Who sent you to deliver the package?"

"It w-was someone from the yakuza! The local drug lord Noshimuri Yoshiaki contacted me with an offer! I didn't know it was a bomb! I swear! I only did it for ten thousand yen!"

That was disturbing. Ben only attacked the yakuza once, and that was to steal their money. He used his aliens at the time, so he knew it couldn't be traced back to him.

Who were the only people who knew him and bore a grudge?

Satsuki came to the top of that list, and with her power it wouldn't be odd to find out she was the one who hired the criminal underbelly of Japan to go after him. But what would be the point? All it would do is sour their relationship and make her lose whatever favors he owed her.

Maybe it was Nudist Beach sending him a message of what they'd do to him.

Or maybe it was Ragyo telling him she was aware of his abilities. All three could have possible ties to criminal organizations.

No. He couldn't make any assumptions right now.

"Stay put," he warned the car bomber who nodded, clearly afraid of him.

He continued investigating.

Not that there was any point to it.

Five hours later when he got home it was all a bust. The trail ended up cold. It was just criminal after criminal leading him farther and farther away from Tokyo. When he found the end of the trail it was to look at the corpse of someone he didn't even know in a village he was surprised even existed. A population of 100 does not sound like a fun place to live in.

When he entered his condo he found Nonon still asleep in his bedroom.

Oh right. She was there. He went to the living room, lied on his couch and slept.


End file.
